¿traidor o no?
by Khye
Summary: Hermione tiene dudas sobre la traición de Snape pero, cuando todo indica lo contrario, ¿cómo puede alguien como ella dejarse llevar por el corazón? Mientras trata de resolver sus dudas debe ayudar a Harry a buscar y destruir los Horcruxes... HGSS
1. ¿traidor o no?

**Capítulo 1: ¿Traidor o no?**

Se despertó de golpe, bañada en sudor frío y lágrimas saladas. Las pesadillas se repetían una y otra vez. A raíz de lo que Harry le había contado, cada vez estaba más convencida de que aquél hombre había logrado engañarla como había hecho con todos los otros. Bueno, tan solo a la práctica, pues, teóricamente, todos habían actuado siempre como si él ya fuese un traidor. ¿Por qué no serlo, entonces?

Pero no, ella siempre convencida de que era inocente, de que todos le juzgaban por su aspecto oscuro y frío. Y, claro, ella, que había sido juzgada desde siempre por los otros, que siempre le habían dicho que era una sabelotodo solo porque le gustaba aprender, siendo esto motivo suficiente como para no ser digna de ser amiga de nadie; o que había sido insultada por parte del alumnado por ser hija de muggles, no podía admitir que juzgasen a alguien solo por su aspecto o por su actitud.

Porque, hasta hacía poco, creía que el hombre actuaba así solo para protegerse del exterior. Creía saber que él no era así, en realidad, sino un pobre hombre que había visto y vivido demasiado dolor. Había sido mortífago... Sí, ¿y qué? ¿No tenía uno derecho a cambiar de actitud, de opinión, respecto a algo? Claro que sí. Pero ahora... ahora ya no estaba segura de nada.

Su mente le decía que Harry lo había visto (y ella sabía que Harry no mentía ni mentiría nunca, por lo menos, no en asuntos de tal importancia), que él había matado a Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso y conocido desde Merlín. Pero, contrarios a esa opinión, su corazón y su instinto le decían que había algo más, que algo no encajaba en todo aquello. ¿Pero... qué?

Nada tenía sentido, en realidad. Por ejemplo, solo para empezar, ¿cómo había podido acabar con el director? Sí, es cierto, tenía poder, pero no tanto como Albus Dumbledore. Después estaba el hecho que el propio Albus había estado todo el curso un poco raro y parecía que estaba perdiendo facultades. ¿No podía ser que todo fuese idea suya? Pero no... ¿con qué finalidad lo habría hecho?

¡Argh! Le estaba empezando a entrar un terrible dolor de cabeza. Miró la hora. Las cinco, tan solo eran las cinco de la mañana y ella ya no sería capaz de dormir más. De eso estaba completamente segura. 

Se levantó con dificultad y, después de hacerse la cama, intentando por todos los medios posibles no despertar a Ginny, que dormía a la cama del lado, decidió bajar a la cocina a comer algo y buscar cualquier cosa que le pudiese hacer desaparecer el dolor de cabeza.

- Buenos días, Hermione. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano.

- Buenos días, Tonks. No me encuentro demasiado bien... me duele mucho la cabeza. ¿Sabes si hay alguna poción por aquí?

- Sí, espera, ahora te la doy.

Cuando ya se hubo tomado la poción, se sentó al lado de Tonks, que, al parecer, tenía mucho hambre, pues estaba comiendo tortitas con chocolate y helado de fresa.

- Muchas gracias, ya me encuentro mejor. Y tu, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? Que yo recuerde, hoy no te toca guardia... ¿no?

- No, es que tenía hambre...

- Tonks, ¿estás segura que no estás...? –empezó ella, que llevaba unos días ya con la duda.

- Yo... –empezó la chica del pelo rosa mirando hacia el suelo.

Hermione decidió tomar eso como un sí. Pero, entonces...

- ¿Pero por qué estás tan triste? Espera... –dijo ella cayendo en la cuenta. -Aún no se lo has dicho a Remus, ¿verdad? –ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

- Pues... más o menos un mes.

- Pero... Espera, pero si eso es exactamente el tiempo que lleváis juntos... ¿no? –dijo Hermione dudando un poco.

- Eh... Sí, pero...

- Vale, vale, que tampoco quiero meterme en esas cosas. Eso es cosa vuestra... –la interrumpió Hermione con una sonrisa, aunque por dentro, se repetía incesantemente. "Un mes, un mes desde que Dumbledore fue asesinado, un mes de dudas, un mes...". –De todas formas, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho aún?

- Tengo miedo de su reacción. No creo que él quiera tener el bebé... Ya no quería ni empezar una relación. Supongo que tendrá miedo de que herede...

- ¿De que sea un licántropo? –susurró Hermione, comprendiendo a la chica. Ella asintió, una solitaria lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

- Eso no va a pasar y, de todas formas, aunque sucediera, no hay de qué preocuparse. Con la poción matalobos...

- Ya, si todo eso ya lo sé, pero él...

- Él se alegrará, ya lo verás. Por Merlín, va a ser padre... ¿Quién no se alegraría con eso?

Tonks miró a la que, en las últimas semanas, se había convertido en una chica callada y taciturna, pero también en una buena amiga, pese a la diferencia de edad que había entre ellas.

- Gracias, es lo que necesitaba oír.

- De nada, me gusta poder ser de ayuda, aunque sea poco. Por cierto, ¿de cuanto estás?

- Pues... de dos meses y medio.

- Sí que lo teníais escondido...

- Eh... Remus es así. Ya lo sabes. Primero empezó con lo de la diferencia de edad, después con que él no merecía ser querido... En fin, hay que saber convencerle de todo.

- ¿Se lo dirás?

- Está bien...

- ¿Decir qué a quién? –les interrumpió una voz entrando en la cocina.

Era un hombre castaño, con canas, ojos dorados y aspecto cansado. Tenía algunas heridas en el cuerpo, la ropa rota y algunas magulladuras en la cara.

- ¡Remus, has vuelto! –gritó Tonks corriendo a abrazarle.

Él le respondió el abrazo, aunque con un poco de timidez porque Hermione estaba delante. Dio un beso corto a su novia y, sin dejar de abrazarla, volvió a formular la pregunta que aún no le había sido contestada.

- ¿Decirle qué a quién?

Hermione miró a Tonks. Tonks miró a Hermione. La mirada de Tonks pedía a la castaña que se quedara allí. La de la más joven decía que se lo tenía que decir ya.

- Verás... –Hermione la miraba fijamente, instándola a decírselo. –Tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó él, con semblante serio.

- Sí. Siéntate, por favor.

Hermione se sentía un poco extraña entre ellos dos, sentía que sobraba, pero Tonks era su amiga, una de las pocas amigas que tenía, seamos realistas, y no quería fallarle. Si la necesitaba allí, allí estaría.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?

- No... Bueno, no lo sé. –respondió la chica siendo franca. –Estoy... Estoy embarazada.

- ¿¡Quéhas dicho! –exclamó el con una expresión indescriptible e indescifrable.

- Sabía que no te gustaría, por eso he tardado tanto en contártelo, pero...

- ¿Por qué no tendría que...?

- Así, ¿no te molesta?

- ¡Pues claro que no! ¡Voy a ser padre! Hermione, felicítame, ¡voy a tener un bebé! –dijo el hombre con una expresión de felicidad que hacía muchos años que nadie le veía mientras besaba a Tonks.

- Felicidades. Felicidades a ambos –dijo, recordando que aún no había dado la enhorabuena a Tonks.

Mientras la pareja volvía a besarse, ella aprovechó para salir de allí. "¿Dónde podría ir?", se preguntó. "Claro, ¡a la biblioteca!".

Se sentó en la que se había convertido en su butaca, justo al lado de la ventana, desde donde se veía que empezaba a salir el sol, y empezó a leer un libro que le había llamado la atención. Era un libro de magia negra, como la mayoría de los que había en aquella biblioteca, pero no le importó lo más mínimo. Aquel volumen tenía algo, no sabía exactamente qué, que hacía que quisiera leerlo.

* * *

Aquél tenía que ser el mejor día de su vida. Era el día que había estado esperando desde que accedió al mundo mágico, pero, aunque era un día importante, no le apetecía festejarlo. Albus Dumbledore había muerto y, con él, todas sus ganas de celebrar algo, por mucho que el último día que pasara en aquella casa estuviese a punto de terminar.

Sus tíos ya estaban avisados de que se iría de inmediato en cuanto las agujas del reloj marcasen las doce, siendo él ya mayor de edad en el mundo mágico. Iría a Grimmauld Place, ya que Ron le había escrito diciéndole que estaban todos en casa de Canuto.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... el trasladador que le habían hecho llegar se activó y sintió el típico tirón del ombligo.

Antes que pudiese volver a abrir los ojos, que había cerrado para evitar ver aquel torbellino de imágenes que le mareaba, notó que alguien se le tiraba encima. Entonces, se añadió otra persona, y otra aún.

Abrió los ojos y vio un par de matas de cabello rojo y otra castaña. Ginny, Hermione y Ron le estaban abrazando.

- ¡Felicidades! –gritaron casi al anísono.

- Gracias. –respondió sonriendo.

Cuando dejaron de abrazarle, Harry dirigió a Ron una mirada un tanto extrañada. Él, comprendiendo lo que pasaba por la mente de su pelinegro amigo, se encogió de hombros y se justificó.

- Verás, estaban las dos abrazándote y me sentía un poco apartado de todo, así que decidí colaborar en el abrazo en grupo...

Harry sonrió. En otros tiempos habría reído, pero ya no le quedaban ganas para eso. Y, hablando de los tiempos, tenía que contar unas cuantas cosas a los chicos...

- Chicos, tengo que hablar con vosotros. ¿Nos vemos en mi habitación (supuso que dormiría donde había dormido la otra vez) dentro de un rato?

Ellos asintieron y Harry fue a saludar a los otros que había en la casa. No muchos: Molly, Tonks (que, según le pareció a Harry, parecía muy contenta, aunque no alcanzó a comprender por qué), Mundungus y Charlie. Por lo que parecía, todos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer.

Cuando subió a su habitación, los otros ya se encontraban allí.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarnos?

- Durante el año pasado, como ya sabéis, estuve haciendo clases particulares con Dumbledore –sintió una punzada de dolor al nombrarlo. La cara de Hermione también cambió, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Ginny, por su parte, atendía interesada a la charla del que fuese su novio hasta que decidió romper para protegerla. Por lo menos, pensó, le hacía partícipe de todo aquello.

Cuando Harry acabó de explicarles todo lo que había sucedido el curso anterior, junto con la existencia de los horcruxes, su búsqueda y el fracasado intento de destruir uno de ellos, con la posterior narración de los hechos ocurridos aquella noche en la torre norte, Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, se levantó corriendo y volvió poco después con un libro en las manos.

- Hace poco no podía dormir y fui a la biblioteca. No sabía qué leer y cogí este libro. No sé por qué, pero me llamó la atención. Habla sobre los horcruxes.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron tanto que parecía un sapo sorprendido.

- ¡Pero si hasta Dumbledore tuvo que investigar qué eran exactamente porque no estaba seguro! ¡No lo encontró en ningún libro!

- Pues aquí está... Y el libro está bastante gastado. 

- Ya sabemos qué son y no nos hace falta descubrir como hacerlos, tan solo debemos saber cómo se destruyen. Dumbledore no alcanzó a decírmelo.

- Aquí pone... –murmuró la castaña distraídamente mientras leía con rapidez. –Pone que para destruirlos hay que romperlos de alguna forma y hacer... hacer el avada kedavra. De todos modos, hay que vigilar mucho, porque el solo contacto con el alma antes de desaparecer esta puede herir o incluso matar. Supongo que eso es lo que pasó con la mano de Dumbledore.

- Claro, es lógico. Si es un trozo de alma y hay que matarla... Vale, perfecto, ahora solo tengo que conseguir aprender a hacer el avada kedavra. ¡Pero yo no quiero utilizar este hechizo! ¡No voy a ir dedicándome a matar animales para practicar...!

- Pues no sé, pero me da que es lo único que podemos hacer.

- ¿Podemos?

- Pues claro, ¿no pretenderás que te dejemos solo, verdad? En esto estamos todos juntos.

- Ah, no, eso sí que no.

Harry era testarudo, muy testarudo, pero al final, entre todos, lograron convencerle. Decidieron, también, que le acompañarían a visitar la casa de sus padres. Cuando Hermione iba a cerrar el libro se quedó un momento parada en la primera página de este.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¡Ya sé quién es RAB!

- ¿¡Qué? –preguntó Harry, visiblemente sorprendido.

- Aquí está, su nombre está escrito aquí, justo en un libro en el que se habla sobre horcruxes. ¿Quién más puede ser? ¡Regulus Arcturus Black!

* * *

Era el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur y todos estaban muy nerviosos, ya que, aunque habían extremado las precauciones, la situación era peligrosa. La ceremonia había ido muy bien, pero aún quedaba toda la tarde de celebraciones.

Hermione, después de bailar un rato con Ron, Fred, Geroge e incluso con Bill, se había alejado de los otros e iba a sentarse un poco lejos de todos los festejos, justo debajo de un viejo roble, para descansar un poco y también para pensar.

Aquella tarde había hablado con Ron sobre algo muy importante y aún no sabía si había actuado correctamente.

FLASH BACK

- Hermione, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Sí, claro.

La había llevado casi a los confines de las protecciones de la casa para asegurarse de que no les oiría nadie. Parecía nervioso.

- Tengo un problema. –Dijo él, con la cara un poco roja, color que fue aumentando de intensidad a medida que hablaba. Ella le miró, instándole a que hablara. –Creo... me gustas –le dejó ir de un tirón.

- Ron... Yo...

- No, tranquila, no quiero que contestes nada. Sé que no soy correspondido y lo entiendo, de verdad. Es solo que quería que supieras que me gustas pero... creo que no te quiero. Es decir, como amiga, pero no como nada más. Es muy extraño, porque hasta hace poco creía estar enamorado de ti.

- Me parece que a mí me pasa lo mismo –dijo ella. Una imagen le apareció en la mente: unos profundos ojos negros. –Me atraes bastante y te quiero muchísimo como amigo... pero no como nada más. Así, pues, ¿por qué has querido decírmelo?

- No quería confundir las cosas y quería hablarlo contigo para estar completamente seguro. Ya sabes que no soy demasiado bueno con eso de los sentimientos...

Ella sonrió y le abrazó.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Alguien se acercó por detrás. Ella oyó los pasos, pero creyó que era Ron, así que no le hizo caso y siguió metida en sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta de que no era así hasta que le taparon la boca y la llevaron un poco más lejos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Era un hombre, de eso estaba segura. Un hombre de brazos fuertes cubiertos por mangas negras y largas.

¿A quién se le ocurriría ir en manga larga (y encima, de negro) en pleno verano? Solo un nombre acudió a su mente, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. No podía ser él. No, era imposible. ¿Realmente era un mortífago, un traidor? Y, aún más, ¿cómo había conseguido romper las barreras de seguridad?

* * *

¡¡¡Holaaa!

Pues eso mismo os pregunto a vosotros/as... ¿Alguien puede responderme algo? En este capítulo aún no ha habido HGSS, pero la cosa no podía empezar así de golpe... ¿no? Y, de todas formas, ya os avanzo que seguramente antes habrá un viajecito en el tiempo...

¿Quién es el que la acaba de coger? Vale, lo sé, pregunta estúpida... pero puede engañar, ¿no?... nop, creo que esta vez no se equivoca...

Reviews, ¡por favor! Si recibo algunos me daré prisa a actualizar. Como mis otros fics no reciben demasiados daré prioridad a este... ¿Os parece bien? Un reviewsí, dos reviewsno. ¡Es broma! Pero, ahora en serio... ¿alguien me dejará un reviewcito?

¡Gracias!

Khye


	2. Batalla

CAPÍTULO 2: BATALLA

- Cuando deje de taparle la boca no hable, no grite, no chille y no haga ningún tipo de ruido. ¿entendido? –ella, como pudo, asintió. Por su voz, pudo adivinar que no se había equivocado. Era él, el objeto de sus pensamientos desde aquél fatídico día. Cuando la dejó al suelo y liberó su boca, ella se giró rápidamente, tan solo para comprobar que aquello era cierto, que él era quién creía.

La había llevado aún más lejos, en un rincón mucho más escondido, justo detrás de unos grandes arbustos que impedirían –notó la chica con nerviosismo –que nadie de la fiesta pudiese verles. No habló. Tal y como había prometido, no dijo absolutamente nada. Nada de nada. Él mismo rompió el silencio.

-Van a atacar la Madriguera en pocos minutos. Diez, como mucho. Corra la voz y diga que algunos, los que mejor puedan defenderse, se queden, como si no supiesen nada.

Ella no podía moverse. Quería preguntarle cosas, muchísimas, pero su mirada no admitía preguntas. Y lo que le había dicho, tampoco. ¿Debía creerle? ¿no estaba tratando de engañarla para poder hacer un ataque aún más catastrófico?

- Se lo he dicho a usted porque pensé que era la más sensata. ¿Puede hacer el favor de darse prisa? Si no lo hace, esto, en lugar de una boda, será un funeral. ¡Hágalo ya!

Y ella, sin decir nada, corrió a avisar a los otros. Se dio la vuelta, tan solo un momento, para comprobar que lo que acababa de vivir no era un sueño (o una pesadilla) y le vio allí, observándola desde lejos mientras se ponía su máscara, una máscara blanca con una expresión estremecedora.

- Hermione, ¿qué pasa? –le preguntó Remus, que iba cogido de la mano de Tonks, viéndola correr.

Ella, jadeando, le respondió como pudo.

- Mortífagos... irnos...

- Hermione, descansa un momento y después lo dices.

- Los mortífagos están planeando atacar la madriguera. Tenemos que irnos, pero los que puedan luchar tienen que quedarse aquí, para que parezca que no sabíamos nada.

- ¿Cómo lo...? –empezó Tonks.

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso ahora! Tenemos que irnos o esto podría convertirse en una carnicería.

- Está bien...

Rápidamente avisaron a todos los que había allí. Harry y Ron pronto se reunieron con ella. Los primos de Ron fueron los primeros de irse, junto con Molly. Muerto el guardasecreto, el secreto de Grimmauld Place había muerto con él, pero, afortunadamente, había dejado algunos papeles con la dirección apuntada con un hechizo para que solo pudiesen leerlos quienes de verdad tuviesen buenas intenciones, así que los más débiles (ya fuese por edad o por otras razones) fueron llevados a Grimmauld.

Harry, Ron y Hermione discutieron con dios y su madre para quedarse y, aunque nadie lo veía con buenos ojos, al final no pudieron rebatir el último argumento de Harry: de todas formas iban a irse en cuanto acabase la boda justamente para prepararse para combatir los mortífagos –el pelinegro prefirió guardarse que iban a irse para terminar con la tares que Albus Dumbledore le había dejado.

En cinco minutos ya estaban todos fingiendo que la fiesta no se había visto interrumpida. Ron y Hermione bailaban (con algún que otro pisotón por parte del chico) en medio de la pista de baile junto con otras parejas, la mayoría aurores que habían sido invitados o miembros de la orden del fénix. Harry estaba sentado en una de las mesas que se habían puesto alrededor. La media de dad había subido notoriamente, pero eso no se veía a simple vista.

De repente, se empezaron a oír gritos, parecían de animales salvajes dispuestos a ir a matar. Eran ellos, Snape no la había engañado. Pero eso no le hacía inocente. Sabía que había asesinado al director. ¿Qué pasaba allí?

No tenía tiempo de pensar. No podía, debía ayudar. Sacó la varita mientras ella y Ron se ponían al lado de Harry. Juntos, los 3, como siempre.

Los encapuchados eran muchos, muchísimos, y Hermione no podía dejar de pensar que uno de ellos debía ser Snape, del mismo modo que Harry no dejaba de buscar a Bellatrix Lestrange y al mismo Snape.

Pronto lo que había sido un jardín lleno de alegría y festejos se había convertido en un campo de sangre y cuerpos. Las bajas de un bando y otro caían por igual. La muerte no hace diferencias. Harry gritó cuando vio un rayo verde que se acercaba a Remus como a cámara lenta. Éste, aunque no oyó el grito, se giró de golpe para atacar a un mortífago que había a su derecha y, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, evitó el rayo.

Pero Harry se había distraído y una distracción puede ser fatal en medio de un campo de batalla. El mortífago con quién había estado luchando le lanzó una maldición. Ron gritó. Hermione chilló. Durante un instante, pareció que el silencio se hacía con el control. Después, el volumen volvió a subir, casi de golpe. Harry había caído al suelo, inconsciente.

Ron y Hermione, conocedores de la profecía, sabían que el chico no podía estar muerto, pues solo Lord Voldemort podía acabar con él, así como él era el único que podía acabar con el Lord Oscuro. Pero eso no significaba que Harry no estuviese muy mal. Ambos se abrieron paso entre la multitud que les había alejado de su amigo.

Ron le cogió en brazos y, ante la insistencia de Hermione, lo llevó a Grimmauld Place. Él quería que fuese ella quien le llevara, pero ella alegó que no era un buen momento para llevar a nadie levitado y ella no tenía fuerza suficiente para llevar al chico en brazos. Además, Ron tenía una fea herida en la cabeza que sería bueno que le curasen.

Así, pues, Hermione se quedó combatiendo contra tres mortífagos a la vez mientras sus amigos iban a un lugar seguro. No fue hasta que hubo aturdido a dos de sus oponentes que se dio cuenta de que el otro, en realidad, no se estaba esforzando en hacerle daño. Más bien parecía como si intentara defenderse o alejarla de los otros. En realidad, eso último lo había conseguido, pues la batalla cada vez les quedaba más lejos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que al mortífago en cuestión se le había movido un poco la máscara, dejando entrever un cabello negro intenso con aspecto un poco graso. Sus movimientos calculados, precisos y sin ningún titubeos se le hacían conocidos. Lo reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo, en cualquier situación.

- Pro... profesor Snape –farfulló ella, sorprendida.

- Veo que me reconoce. Realmente es usted inteligente, dadas las circunstancias (la máscara y la túnica con capucha), no muchos habrían sido capaces de adivinarlo. -¿Era aquello un cumplido? ¿O estaba siendo sarástico?

- ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué me ha hecho alejar de la lucha?

- ¿Yo? –preguntó, esta vez sí, con el sarcasmo saliendo por todas partes.

Seguían apuntándose con las varitas y, de vez en cuando, salía algún que otro hechizo, pero en realidad Hermione no quería tocarle, solo quería respuestas, del mismo modo que él no parecía querer matarla, por lo menos, no en aquél momento.

- Profesor, no puedo seguir andando a tientas. ¿Qué pretende? –preguntó la chica intentando aparentar una seguridad de la que , desde luego, carecía. - ¿Por qué me ha alejado de todos? ¿Por qué me avisó? ¿Por qué... –iba a decirle que por qué los había traicionado a todos, pero se mordió la lengua. Demasiadas preguntas. Y no creía que él se las contestara.

- ¿Realmente cree que voy a contestarle alguna de estas preguntas? No creo que sea usted tan ilusa.

- Pero...

- No tenemos tiempo. Tenía que decirle algo. –Era un tono tan frío... 

- ¿Qué...?

- Dígale a Potter que hay otro horcrux fuera: la copa de Hufflepuff. Tenga, désela para que lo compruebe él mismo –añadió lanzándole una copa de plata muy trabajada. La cogió al vuelo. –Por otra parte, dígale que si quiere el horcrux que desconoce tendran que viajar al pasado. Viajen a Hogwarts, allí descubrirán qué es. Cuando lo hayan destruido deberán volver. No se les ocurra acabar con los otros dos en el pasado, deben hacerlo aquí.

- Pero... ¿En qué momento del pasado?

El hombre pareció meditarlo durante un momento. Aprovechó para lanzarle un hechizo que ella esquivó con facilidad.

- Un año después de que yo abandonase el colegio. Vayan a Hogwarts y hablen con Albus –Hermione notó que la voz del hombre cambiaba al decir el nombre del que había sido su mentor. –Díganle solo que tienen que encontrar algún objeto muy preciado por el Lord.

- Pero... –aunque quiso protestar, no había podido evitar que el corazón le diese un vuelco. Quizá... quizá no les había traicionado. Pero así... ¿Por qué había matado a Dumbledore?

- Lo conseguirán. Lo sé.

A Hermione le pareció que el hombre, bajo la máscara, sonreía, aunque solo durante un momento y, de todos modos, no sabía si Snape era capaz de sonreír...

- Tenemos que volver a la batalla –añadió su ex profesor.

- Está bien.

- En cuanto lleguemos, atacamos a otros. No quiero pelear con usted. –y después de meditar un poco lo que acababa de decir, añadió. –No quiero hacerle nada. Debe ir al pasado. Si puede, refúgiese en Grimmauld ya.

- Está... ¿Qué?

- ¿Olvida que también yo sé donde está? De todos modos, tampoco puedo decirlo, así que no se preocupe.

- Pero...

- Vamos.

Y volvieron a la fiesta. Los cuerpos en el suelo habían aumentado. Después de aturdir a cuatro mortífagos, Hermione consiguió, por fin, llegar a la Madriguera, que estaba protegida por una barrera de aurores para que nadie entrase.

- ¡Hermione! Ya era hora... Nos tenías muy preocupados.

- La batalla aún no ha acabado, pero S... alguien me pidió que volviese –dijo Hermione, viendo que había bastante gente allí. –¿podemos hablar? ¿Dónde está Harry?

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación donde Harry había dormido el verano que pasaron allí, se sentaron en la cama, al lado del pelinegro, que estaba tumbado allí. Parecía que ya estaba bien, pero le habían hecho quedarse en cama.

- ¿Qué quieres decirnos? –preguntó Ron.

- Veréis... cuando he avisado de que iban a atacar la Madriguera... es que no es fácil de decir. Harry, por favor, no te alteres, ¿de acuerdo? No sería bueno si aún no estás bien. Y tú, Ron, tampoco, que nos conocemos.

- Hermione, me estás asustando.

- Es que... quienmeavisófueSnape.

- ¿Qué? Perdona, Hermione, pero no he entendido absolutamente nada de lo que has dicho. ¿Podrías repetirlo?

- Dije que quién me avisó de que iban a atacar la Madriguera fue Snape.

- Que fue... ¡¿Que qué!

- Que...

- Ya te he entendido...

- ¿Pero como has podido confiar en este estúpido imbécil traidor asesino? –saltó Harry. Ron parecía demasiado afectada para decir nada.

- Chicos, yo sé que es difícil de entender, pero fue así. Él me avisó. Pero el caso es que lo que yo quería deciros es otra cosa. Durante la batalla, Snape me alejó de los otros y me dijo algo... me dijo que otro horcrux ha sido destruido, y me lo dio para que tú, Harry, vieses que era cierto. –explicó alargándo la copa a su amigo.

- Pero Snape es... Seguro que es falso –dijo Ron, aún sin entender como había podido confraternizar con el enemigo.

- No. Es verdadero –le interrumpió Harry, que, al cogerlo, notó una pequeña punzada en la cicatriz. –Así, Hermione, ¿qué decías?

- Snape me dijo que para descubrir cuál es el horcrux que nos falta tendremos que viajar al pasado, concretamente al año después de que él (y, por lo tanto, tus padres) acabó las clases en Hogwarts. Dice que tenemos que buscar a Dumbledore y contarle que buscamos un objeto preciado por Voldemort. Según él, con eso habrá suficiente.

- Y... ¿cómo sabemos que no es una trampa.

- No podemos saberlo, pero estoy completamente convencida de que es cierto. Algo me hace creer que lo es –"y que no nos traicionó", añadió por si misma.

Después de mucho discutir, acordaron que lo harían. Al fin y al cabo, no podían perder nada por probarlo y era la única pista que tenían sobre como encontrar el horcrux que les faltaba si no contaban con Voldemort y Nagini.

Acordado ya lo que harían, Hermione corrió a la biblioteca para buscar un método para viajar tantos años atrás y que les permitiese, también, volver al presente cuando hubiesen acabado su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, los miembros de la orden empezaron a llegar. La batalla había terminado. Habían muerto algunos mortífagos y habían capturado cuatro más, que serían llevados a Azkaban rápidamente. No obstante, también había muerto un miembro de la orden, Kingsley Shacklebolt, y algunos aurores.

La antigua casa de los Black se había convertido en un hospital de batalla. La madre de Sirius no dejó de gritar en ningún momento.

Harry y Ron estaban hablando con Ginny y los gemelos cuando Hermione se acercó corriendo con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Ya está! ¡Ya sé como hacerlo! ¡Cuánto antes mejor! ¿Vamos?

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto empezará el Severus/Hermione. Pero recordad que también hay que buscar el horcrux que les falta... para eso recibirán una ayudita. ¿Cómo es que Severus conoce la existencia de los horcruxes? 

Quiero agradecer los reviews a Sucubos, Karili, §µ£ §NAP£, K-rissLupin, -Enovy- y amsp14. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

¡Reviews, por favor!

Khye


	3. Buscando ayuda

**CAPÍTULO 3: BUSCANDO AYUDA**

- ¡Auch! ¡Hermione, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de levantarte? ¡Me estás aplastando!

- Lo siento, Ron, pero, por si no te habías dado cuenta, tu estas encima de Harry y no veo que él se queje... –dijo ella levantándose mientras su pelirrojo amigo se quedaba tumbado como si estuviese en su cama.

Al oír a la castaña, Ron se levantó de golpe.

- ¡Ups! Lo siento, Harry...

Pero Harry estaba demasiado enfrascado en buscar sus gafas. Cuando al fin las encontró, se las puso, pero seguía sin ver absolutamente nada.

- Espera, Harry, que se te han vuelto a romper. ¡Oculus reparo!

- Gracias. ¿Dónde estamos?

- Pues, en realidad, no tengo ni idea... –murmuró Hermione.

Después de que Hermione hubiese descubierto como viajar en el tiempo, se habían dado prisa en hacerlo, dejando una nota firmada por los tres encima de la cama de Harry, ya que era el lugar que era más fácil que visitase alguien, pues se suponía que el chico estaba haciendo cama.

El hechizo en sí no era difícil, tan solo habían tenido que coger un pequeño reloj con fecha, decir el hechizo y cambiar la fecha que tenía por la que les interesaba, pero se necesitaba mucho poder, tanto, que habían tenido que realizar el conjuro los tres a la vez mientras tocaban el pequeño objeto con la mano con la que no tocaban la varita. Sus equipajes estaban en los bolsillos de cada uno.

Ahora, completamente agotados por el gran desgaste de magia que habían sufrido, se encontraban cerca de un bosque, pero no sabían con exactitud donde estaban. Hermione había intentado hacer una modificación del hechizo para que no fuesen al mismo sitio en el que se encontraban (no era demasiado lógico, teniendo en cuenta que en Grimmauld Place, en el tiempo en que se encontraban ahora, vivían magos oscuros), pero eso había repercutido en el hecho que ahora no tenían ni idea del lugar donde se encontraban.

- Genial, y ahora... ¿cómo podemos llegar hasta Hogwarts, si no sabemos ni donde estamos? –preguntó Ron, medio quejándose.

- Pues... –dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- ¡Ya lo sé! –ese era Harry. Los otros le miraron.

Él, sin decir absolutamente nada, cogió la varita y levantó el brazo. Los otros asintieron con comprensión. Antes que pudiesen decir o hacer nada más, un autobús púrpura de tres pisos frenaba prácticamente a sus pies.

- Buenos días, soy... –empezó el revisor.

- Sí, sí, ya lo sabemos –le cortó Ron, subiendo al vehículo. –Solo queremos el viaje, sin leche ni cama, ni cepillo de dientes ni periódico ni nada. ¿Podrían dejarnos a Hogsmeade?

El hombre, un poco molesto porque no le habían dejado decir su discurso, asintió con la cabeza.

- Serán ocho sickles y cuatro knuts por cabeza.

Pese a las quejas de los otros dos, Harry lo pagó todo y se dispusieron a sobrevivir un accidentado viaje (como todos los del autobús Noctámbulo, de hecho). Cuando, un cuarto de hora después, llegaron a Hogsmeade, los tres se veían capaces de sacar hasta la última papilla, cosa que, por suerte, no sucedió. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron hacia Hogwarts.

Por el camino, todos tenían la sensación de que nada había cambiado. Absolutamente nada. Todo seguía igual, o, más bien dicho, en el futuro todo seguía igual. Lo único que les hacía presente que estaban en el pasado era la ropa de la gente. Incluso en aquella época, pocos eran los atrevidos que paseaban por las calles: el Lord Oscuro ya amenazaba con acabar con cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante.

Llegaron. Hogwarts parecía un oasis entre la desolación. Los alumnos continuaban corriendo, gritando, charlando, molestando el calamar gigante... En fin, Hogwarts seguía siendo Hogwarts. Bajo la curiosa mirada de algunos alumnos que les señalaban, preguntándose quien serían, entraron y se dirigieron al despacho del director.

Se pararon delante de l estatua que custodiaba la tan inaccesible sala, cayendo entonces en la cuenta de que no tenían ni idea de cual era la contraseña.

- Eh... ¿varitas de menta? –probó Harry. La estatua se mantuvo inmóvil. -¿grageas de todos los sabores? –tampoco era esta. -¿ranas de chocolate?

-¿Caramelos de limón? –añadió Hermione.

- ¿Bocadillo de miel con azúcar? –probó Ron, ganándose una mirada de "tu estás loco" de sus amigos. Él se encogió de hombros y se justificó. –Cuando era pequeño mi madre me hacía bocadillos de esos...

No se habían dado cuenta. Mientras Ron se explicaba, la estatua se había apartado, permitiéndoles el paso. En cuanto lo notaron, los ojos de ambos se abrieron como los de un sapo sorprendido.

- Definitivamente, este viejo está loco... –murmuró Hermione mientras Harry, mentalmente, la corregía "estaba loco".

Llamaron a la puerta. Desde dentro, la voz del anciano les dijo que entraran. Harry fue el primero.

- Hola, James –dijo al principio, aunque rápidamente se corrigió. –Tú no eres James...

- Eh... no, no soy James. Me llamo Harry, y ellos son Ron y Hermione. Verá, venimos de... –empezó él sacando fuerzas de la flaqueza mientras observaba al que había muerto delante de sus ojos pocos meses atrás, pero el director le interrumpió.

- Espera, espera... mejor sentaros, primero. ¿Queréis un caramelo de limón? –Harry esbozó una sonrisa. Este hombre nunca cambiaría...

- No, gracias.

- Vosotros os lo perdéis... Así, qué queríais?

- Verá –dijo Harry, tomando el control de la conversación. –Venimos del futuro –la cara del anciano ni tan solo mostró sorpresa, tan solo un leve rastro de interés. –Por razones que no le puedo explicar tenemos que encontrar un objeto que Lord Voldemort valore mucho –aquí sí, la cara del anciano cambió a una de aceptación total a las palabras del muchacho, ya que había llamado al lord oscuro por su propio nombre.

- Eh... Sí, creo que sé como puedo ayudaros, aunque no sé si será demasiado receptivo, por lo menos, no hacia ti... Pero bueno, todo es cuestión de intentarlo. Hay un muchacho, que debe de tener más o menos vuestra edad, quizá un año más, que seguramente sabrá como ayudaros, ya que ha estudiado muchísimo sobre los magos oscuros y las artes oscuras en general... Sí, me parece que es la solución más acertada.

- ¿Usted cree que va a poder ayudarnos? –preguntó Hermione, la cara de la cual había cambiado rápidamente en cuanto oyó lo de "artes oscuras".

-Sí, me parece que sí, aunque es un muchacho algo tímido y cerrado... Pero es muy inteligente. Desde luego, si alguien aquí puede hacer algo para vosotros ese es, sin duda alguna. Os daré su dirección. Vive solo en un pequeño pueblecito un poco más al norte. De todas formas, le haré saber que vais a ir a visitarle.

- Muchas gracias, señor –le agradeció Hermione con una sonrisa.

- Profesor... –empezó Harry, aunque tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente porque, al tratarlo así, el hombre ya podría adivinar que sería alumno suyo... -¿Podría decirnos el nombre de ese chico que va a ayudarnos?

- Sí, claro. Lo siento, no había pensado en eso. La edad no perdona, muchachos... –"si supiera que aún le quedan más de treinta años...", pensó Ron, aunque una leve tristeza le inundó por dentro. –Se llama Severus Snape.

- ¡¿Qué! ¡Yo no pienso...! –Empezaron Harry y Ron, aunque la furibunda mirada de Hermione les hizo callar. En realidad, estaban allí por Snape, así que un Severus de dieciocho años no iba a matarles.

- ¿Que os conocéis, por casualidad? –preguntó el anciano con visible curiosidad.

- Eh... bueno...

- Ay, perdonad, es verdad, no debo averiguar nada sobre el futuro del que venís. Voy a mandarle una carta para hacerle saber vuestra llegada. De todas formas, explicadle por qué estáis allí y qué esperáis de él con educación.

- Lo haremos. Y muchísimas gracias, señor –dijo Hermione cogiendo el papel con la dirección para, acto seguido, coger las manos de los dos chicos para arrastrarlos fuera del despacho mientras ellos aún refunfuñaban.

En cuanto hubieron salido de allí, les reprendió.

- ¿Es que acaso os habéis vuelto los dos locos? ¡¿A quién se le ocurre semejante barbaridad! ¿Acaso no veis que ahora está todo claro? Snape sabía exactamente qué teníamos que hacer y dónde buscarlo ¡porque él estuvo allí con nosotros! Así que andando, tenemos que volver a coger el autobús noctámbulo.

* * *

- Aún no sé como nos has podido convencer... ¿A quién se le ocurre pedir ayuda a un mortífago? Seguramente nos va a llevar a la mismísima casa del que no debe ser nombrado. Ya lo veréis... 

- Sí, Ron... Lo que tú digas...–murmuró Hermione ya cansada de las quejas de su amigo. –Creo que ya hemos llegado. Es aquí.

La chica se paró ante una casa pequeña, aunque parecía una pequeña mansión. Por lo que se entreveía, detrás tenía una gran zona de jardín. Subió los tres escalones que había y tocó el timbre (N.a. Sí, lo sé, los magos no tienen timbre... pero bueno, éste es uno mágico... xD).

- Sí? –dijo un joven pelinegro de facciones serias y piel muy blanca. Pero Hermione tenía la vista perdida en aquellos ojos oscuros como la noche sin luna.

- No sé si Dumbledore te ha mandado la carta que nos dijo... Somos... –empezó Harry.

- ¿Potter? ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? –exclamó Snape al reparar en Harry. Intentó cerrarles la puerta a la cara, pero Hermione, despertando de su ensoñación totalmente ruborizada, se lo impidió con el pie. Él le miró con el odio saliendo de cada poro de su piel.

- Sí, se llama Potter, pero no es James. Venimos del futuro y Harry no es su padre. Necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor. Albus Dumbledore nos dijo que tú podrías echarnos una mano y, la verdad, estamos un poco perdidos... Por favor...

Severus miró a Harry, buscando alguna prueba de que no era James. Entonces se fijó en sus ojos y, con un gesto de comprensión (al fin y al cabo, era un slytherin) cambió la cara por una de un poco más amable. Después volvió su mirada a Hermione. La miró de arriba abajo. La chica enrojeció aún más, pero siguió mirándole con decisión. Lo necesitaban. Era necesario.

- Por favor...

- ¿Cómo sé que no es una estúpida broma?

- No podemos demostrártelo, pero la palabra de Dumbledore tendría que ser suficiente. Realmente necesitamos tu ayuda...

- Está bien... Pasad y me explicáis de qué se trata, pero no puedo garantizaros que pueda ayudaros...

Hermione se quedó pensando en qué momento había empezado a hablar con desprecio. En aquél momento tan solo era un muchacho de dieciocho años con aspecto triste y un poco antisocial, pero ella tenía la sensación de que eso era debido a lo que había sufrido por culpa del padre de Harry.

* * *

¡Hola!

Y aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Muy corto, lo sé... pero si ponía a Snape aquí tenía que poner demasiado... ¡En el próximo capítulo ya aparece! ¿Quién quiere verlo? ¿Os apetece un SS/HG pronto? Si lo queréis pronto... ¡dejadme un review! Porque creo que no son muchos los que me los dejan... aunque tengo que agradecéroslos, porque me suben muchísimo los ánimos y me ayudan a continuar escribiendo: §µ£ §NAP£, K-rissLupin, Sucubos, Natalia, amsp14... ¡¡¡¡¡¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias!


	4. Consiguiendo ayuda

**CAPÍTULO 4: CONSIGUIENDO AYUDA**

Le siguieron y entraron a una pequeña sala de estar. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Hermione es que era exactamente igual que él. Pulcra, con todo minuciosamente puesto a su lugar, pero un poco oscura (tan solo había un par de ventanas). Había un par de butacas verde musgo y un cómodo sofá de tres plazas de cuero negro. Las paredes estaban completamente forradas de libros, algunos de lo más normales (a ojos de Hermione), otros de aspecto un poco tétrico, como el tema que seguramente trataban.

Snape les indicó que se sentaran en el sofá mientras él se sentaba en uno de los dos sillones. Los chicos no pudieron dejar de observar que, pese a su edad, tenía ya un aspecto adulto, sensato y frío. Levantó un poco la cabeza y les preguntó:

- Así, ¿qué es lo que representa que puedo hacer por vosotros?

- Verás... Necesitamos encontrar un objeto que Volde... –empezó Harry, pero, viendo la cara del que en unos años sería su profesor, se corrigió –el que no debe ser nombrado valore mucho. El prof... ust... eh... –Hermione le pisó un pie. -alguien en el sitio de donde venimos nos dijo que alguien aquí podría ayudarnos con eso. Fuimos a visitar el director Dumbledore y él nos dijo que la persona que mejor podría ayudarnos era usted.

- ¿Podríais explicarme de donde venís?

- Pues...

- Del futuro –respondió Hermione, cogiendo el control de la conversación.

- Del... ¿Qué? –exclamó él, alterándose por primera vez. –No digáis estupideces, nadie es tan bobo como para creerse eso.

- Es totalmente cierto. Aunque, como comprenderás, no usamos un giratiempo, lo hicimos con un hechizo que también nos puede llevar al futuro.

- Pero...

- ¿Quieres pruebas? Puedes preguntarnos lo que quieras, porque, aunque no viene al caso, necesitamos que confíes en nosotros para que nos ayudes.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura que lo voy a hacer?

Hermione se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo. ¿Cómo estaba tan segura? Entonces le vinieron a la mente las palabras que le había dicho su ex profesor no hacía tanto.  
**  
FLASH BACK (extracto del capítulo 2)**

El hombre pareció meditarlo durante un momento. Aprovechó para lanzarle un hechizo que ella esquivó con facilidad.

- Un año después de que yo abandonase el colegio. Vayan a Hogwarts y hablen con Albus –Hermione notó que la voz del hombre cambiaba al decir el nombre del que había sido su mentor. –Díganle solo que tienen que encontrar algún objeto muy preciado por el Lord.

- Pero... –aunque quiso protestar, no había podido evitar que el corazón le diese un vuelco. Quizá... quizá no les había traicionado. Pero así... ¿Por qué había matado a Dumbledore?

- Lo conseguirán. Lo sé.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
**  
¡Claro! Él se lo había dicho. Él lo recordaba... Por lo tanto, él les había ayudado y, lo más importante, lo habían conseguido, es decir, lo conseguirían, es decir... Bueno, eso. Pero no podía decirle eso al Severus Snape que tenía delante... ¿o sí? Tenían que jugar hasta la última carta.

Estoy tan segura porque tú mismo me lo dijiste. Tú me dijiste que teníamos que hacer esto, solo podías saberlo porque nos habías ayudado tú mismo –le respondió ella, consciente de que le estaba dando pistas de la época de donde provenían.

- Pero eso no es nada para convencerme a mí –le espetó él.

- Vamos a ver... ¿cómo puedo convencerte?

- Tú sabrás...

Harry empezó a pensar a marcha rápida. ¿Qué podía decirle a Severus Snape para que él se convenciese de que venían del futuro? No podía revelarle nada que no hubiese pasado ya...

- Bueno... es algo que no creo que hayar contado nunca a nadie. Tú me ayudaste a aprender oculumancia y, con eso, un día entré en tu mente sin querer. ¿Sabes oculumancia ahora? –Snape negó con la cabeza. –Así te he revelado algo de tu futuro... lo siento, pero lo que voy a decirte es algo que no tiene que ver con el futuro, sino con el pasado. Es solo una imagen, pero supongo que tú sabrás de qué hablo. –Ron y Hermione le miraron con reproche, ya que aquello no se lo había dicho nunca.

Snape le hizo un gesto para indicarle que hablara.

- Había un niño de cabello negro y piel muy blanca, llorando en el suelo mientras se oían los gritos de una mujer y un hombre la...

- ¡Basta! –gritó Hermione, que había visto como la cara de Severus cambiaba a cada sílaba del niño que vivió.

- Lo siento –murmuró Harry. –Tan solo quería convencerte de que veníamos del futuro. De todos modos, tan solo por si acaso aún no te fías de nosotros, también hay otra cosa... Te haces llamar, o te llamas, no estoy seguro del todo, Príncipe Mestizo, haciendo referencia al apellido de tu madre y a tu sangre mezclada. –explicó Harry con una nota de dolor mal escondida en la voz.

- Está bien. Me habéis convencido. Os ayudaré. Si venías del futuro, seguramente no sabréis donde pasar las noches, ¿cierto? 

- Bueno, habíamos pensado buscar alguna pensión o algo parecido por aquí...

- De eso nada, os quedaréis aquí.

- Pero... –empezó a protestar Hermione.

- No quisiéramos ser una molestia –acabó Ron, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contener su odio hacia Snape.

- Si de todos modos tenemos que trabajar juntos para conseguir algo, será más sencillo que os quedéis aquí. Y, cambiando de tema. Si lo he entendido bien, tengo que ayudaros a conseguir un objeto que el que no debe ser nombrado precia mucho y, según Dumbledore, soy la persona que más os puede ayudar. ¿no?

- Sí.

- Pues no tengo ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Ahora, voy a enseñaros vuestras habitaciones. Aunque... en esta casa tan solo hay dos, una con dos camas y la mía con una cama grande.

- A mi no me importa dormir en el sofá –dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta de que ella era la única chica. –Así Ron y Harry podrán compartir una habitación y tú podrás dormir en la tuya.

- De eso nada. Tú dormirás en la mía y yo en el sofá. –y, viendo que la muchacha iba a replicar, añadió. –Y ni se te ocurra discutirlo.

- Pero...

- Ya me has oído, a mi no me importa dormir aquí.

Finalmente, ella asintió, agradecida.

* * *

Era de noche y todos estaban ya durmiendo. Hermione se estaba revolviendo en su cama. Finalmente, se despertó. Miró por la ventana, que daba al tejado y se dio cuenta de que había algo allí. O, más bien dicho, alguien. Abrió la ventana con cuidado. Notó que el inquilino del tejado estaba llorando.

Acabó de abrir la ventana del todo y saltó hacia el tejado. A gatas, llegó hasta el lado de Severus. Nunca se habría imaginado que Severus Snape, el mismo que había maltratado tanto a sus amigos y a ella misma, pudiese llorar.

- ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Eh? –dijo él, sobresaltándose. No se había dado cuenta de que tenía compañía. Se frotó los ojos enérgicamente y respondió. –Sí, estoy bien. Solo estaba pensando. –dijo rápidamente, señal de que estaba mintiendo.

- No me lo cuentes, si no quieres, pero no me engañes, por favor. Estabas llorando.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer... reírte de mí?

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? Tan solo quería ayudarte. A veces la tristeza desaparece si explicamos las cosas a alguien. Si necesitas algo, puedes confiar en mí. No se lo voy a contar a nadie. 

Dicho eso, Hermione se encaminó hacia la ventana de la habitación que ocupaba ahora. Antes que hubiese hecho dos pasos, él la cogió por el tobillo.

- Espera...

La castaña le miró con una expresión de pregunta.

- Si tu oferta sigue en pie, me gustaría hablar un poco.

Ella, sonriendo, deshizo el camino que había hecho y se sentó a su lado. Él abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. No sabía como empezar. Al final, Hermione se apiadó de él y le preguntó:

- ¿Por qué llorabas?

- Lo que dijo tu amigo... ¿Harry, se llamaba? Me hizo recordar una de las peores cosas que me han sucedido nunca. Creía que lo había alejado de mí, pero... tan solo lo había apartado un poco.

- El hombre y la mujer que dijo Harry eran... ¿tus padres? –le ayudó ella. Snape asintió. –¿Y el niño eras tú? –volvió a asentir.

- Mi madre era sangre pura y mi padre era muggle –explicó con una nota de odio en su voz.

- No tienes que despreciar a los que no son hijos de magos.

- Pero no somos iguales... –empezó él.

- Yo soy hija de muggles –replicó ella. -¿Vas a mirarme mal, ahora?

- No... Quizá tengas razón, pero el único no sangre limpia que se me ha acercado alguna vez fue mi padre, así que no es extraño que, para mí, los muggles sean algo... da igual. El caso es que mi padre no tenía ni idea de que mi madre era una bruja. Cuando aparecieron mis primeros signos de magia, cuando yo tenía cuatro años, mi padre enloqueció. Entonces mi madre se lo explicó todo, pero él no quería verlo. Empezó a gritar, y gritar. Después la pegó. Intentó desquitarse conmigo, pero mi madre se lo impidió. Al final, la dejó inconsciente y se fue. No volví a verle. Nunca más. Mi madre murió un poco después, nunca sabré si fue por culpa de mi padre o por otra cosa.

Se cuidó de mí una tía abuela vieja y muy estricta. En su casa tan solo había libros de magia oscura. Cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts creí que todo iría bien, que por fin podría ser mínimamente feliz. Pero me equivocaba, ellos se encargaron de hacer de ella una pesadilla.

- ¿Ellos?

- Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Me convertí en un juego para ellos, alguien deplorable digno de ser objeto de sus burlas.

Ahora podía comprender un poco más su actitud, su frialdad, su desprecio hacia los muggles, que estuviese medio encerrado dentro de si mismo. Tan solo necesitaba alguien en quien confiar. Nunca había tenido nadie con quien hablar.

- Gracias –musitó, de repente.

- No es nada. Sé como te sientes. También yo fui objeto de las burlas de la gente, aún lo soy, de hecho. Tuve suerte de Harry y Ron. –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. –Ahora tendrías que ir a dormir.

- No creo que sirva de nada. Hace tiempo que no puedo dormir bien. Mañana me tomaré una poción energética y estaré como nuevo. –ella le miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. -Es lo que llevo haciendo desde siempre. –Aclaró él. –Cuando duermo vuelven los malos recuerdos de la escuela, de mi vida en general, entonces me despierto y no puedo volver a dormir, así que suelo pasar media noche en vela, por lo bajo.

- Dicen que cuando compartes cama con alguien las pesadillas desaparecen. Si quieres... –dijo Hermione, mordiéndose la lengua inmediatamente después de decirlo. Seguramente su cara se había vuelto roja como un tomate. Suerte que era de noche... ¿Por qué había dicho aquello? Ahora Snape pensaría que era una... mejor no decirlo. –Tan solo dormir, no pienses nada... quiero decir que...

Por primera vez desde que le conocía vio a Snape sonreír. Una sonrisa franca, aunque totalmente efímera.

- Tranquila, ya lo he entendido. –"¿De todas formas, quién querría algo conmigo? Por lo menos he hecho una amiga... O eso parece", pensó Snape mientras la chica le devolvía la sonrisa.

- ¿Y...?

- No quiero que tus amigos piensen cosas raras... Especialmente el pelirrojo...

- ¡Oh! Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Venga, vamos. No puedes vivir toda la vida de pociones, dormir es necesario.

Después de un rato de silencio, Severus aceptó.

- Está bien. Vamos. Y... gracias. Muchas gracias.

Entraron en la habitación y ella se puso enseguida en la cama. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Snape iba tan solo con un pantalón corto. Parecía muy delgado, pero, en realidad, estaba en buena forma. Hermione se sonrojó, y el rojo de su cara aumentó considerablemente cuando el muchacho se puso en la cama, aunque a un metro y medio de ella.

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Hooooolaaaa!

Aquí tenéis el capítulo 4... Un poco de HG/SS, como prometí, aunque poquito, porque no va a suceder todo de golpe, ¿¿no? ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por los reviews: **Sucubos, Karili, Lara Malfoy-Lynn, Minue, §µ£ §NAP£ , Natalia, K-rissLupin, AnitaRickman, Lakota **y** amsp14** ¡¡¡¡¡10 en un capítulo! Soy feliz... Ya veis que es fácil hacerme feliz, así que... espero que me volváis a dejar reviews. El próximo capítulo tendrá un poco más de HG/SS a no ser que reciba pocos reviews... entonces habrá menos.

Bss,

khye


	5. ¿qué hacíais juntos?

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿QUÉ HACÍAIS JUNTOS?  
**  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, con pereza. ¡Se estaba tan bien! Pero tenía que levantarse, ya... Tenían mucho qué hacer. Su mirada se encontró con otra, procedente de unos ojos oscuros que brillaban con gratitud. Entonces se dio cuenta de que un brazo alieno estaba posado sobre su cintura. Su propietario, al notar que ya estaba despierta, se apresuró a quitarlo de allí y se levantó, murmurando un leve "gracias" casi inaudible, aunque ella lo oyó, pues sonrió y decidió levantarse también.

Miró su reloj; eran las siete de la mañana. Dudaba que Harry y Ron se hubiesen despertado ya, pero tampoco era imposible, ya que ambos estaban completamente impacientes para conseguir el horcrux que habían venido a buscar. Sobretodo el primero, ya que quería acabar ya con quien había hecho de su vida una pesadilla.

- ¿Has podido dormir bien? ¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? –preguntó ella mientras observaba como Severus buscaba una túnica negra en su armario. Se fijó en que casi todo allí dentro era negro, incluso tenía ropa muggle, pero que se alejaran del negro, tan solo había un par de pantalones tejanos (n.a./ creo k en Sudamérica se llaman de mezclilla... xo no lo sé seguro), una camiseta verde y una de gris oscuro. -¿Por qué siempre vas vestido de negro?

- Pues... Sí, he podido dormir bien, y todo gracias a ti. Supongo que eso responde tu segunda pregunta, pero, por si acaso, no, no he tenido ninguna pesadilla. Y todo te lo debo a ti. Es la primera vez en muchos años que consigo dormir una noche entera. Me siento muy bien –explicó, primero con una voz arrastrada y un tono un poco sarcástico, típicos de él, pero lo último lo dijo con una voz casi... humana. –En cuanto a la ropa... No sé. Siempre he vestido de negro, es como parte de mí...

- Creo que te sentirías mejor si no fueses siempre de negro. Dicen que hace que a la gente le cueste más acercarse a ti y también hace que te sientas mal contigo mismo. (n.a./ ¿Habéis oído hablar de la cromoterapia? A mi me recomendaron no llevar calcetines negros... xD) ¿Por qué no te pones estos tejanos con la camiseta verde? Creo que te quedarían bien... –sugirió ella, mordiéndose la lengua en cuanto calló. ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpida? Ahora sí que la echaba de allí...

Pero Severus la sorprendió.

- ¿Tú crees? Pero es ropa muggle... –respondió con un poco de brusquedad, a lo que ella frunció el ceño.

- Como te dije ayer, mis padres son muggles, ya soy de sangre muggle, y la ropa muggle es mucho más cómoda que las túnicas. Además, ¿por qué tienes esa ropa, entonces?

- ¿No puedo ponerme una camiseta negra? –respondió él, con una media sonrisa.

- No. Mejor que no.

- Está bien... –aceptó él. -¿Pasas primero tú a la ducha?

- No, pasa tú, mientras tanto voy a ir a despertar a ese par de holgazanes que tengo como amigos. Cuando haya acabado, seguramente te habrá sobrado tiempo para ducharte.

- Como quieras.

Hermione decidió tocar a la puerta antes de entrar mientras daba las gracias a Dios y a quien fuera porque los chicos no se habían despertado antes. No quería ni pensar qué hubiese podido suceder si la encontraban compartiendo cama con un chico. Y menos, si este chico era su ex profesor de pociones, en el futuro mortífago y asesino de Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape.

Como ya esperaba, no recibió ninguna respuesta desde dentro. Entró y se encontró con sus dos amigos durmiendo a pierna suelta. Harry estaba acurrucado y bien abrigado, mientras Ron dormían sin cubrirse con la sábana y con los brazos y las piernas abiertos. Sonrió e intentó despertarlos de forma normal, es decir, subió las persianas, les dijo buenos días, les sacudió...

Nada, ni caso. Decidió, pues, hacerlo un poco más bruscamente.

-¡Aguamenti!

En menos que canta un gallo ambos chicos se habían levantado de golpe, enfurruñados y chorreando. Por un momento, pensó que no saldría viva de allí, pero la salvó la campana. O, bueno, lo que es lo mismo, Snape.

- ¡Hermione! El baño ya está libre, si quieres, puedes pasar. –dijo él, entrando en la habitación.

A Hermione casi se le cae la baba y tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no quedar embobada mirando a su futuro profesor. El chico le había hecho caso y llevaba un pantalón tejano gastado un poco ancho y una camiseta ajustada de color verde musgo. Tenía el pelo mojado totalmente despeinado e iba descalzo.

- Eh... –dijo ella, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. –Sí, ya voy. Intenta que estos dos se levanten, por favor... –añadió. Si las miradas matasen, Hermione se habría muerto dos veces en ese mismo instante.

* * *

- Así, Snape, ¿tú crees que con esa poción bastaría para descubrir cuál es el objeto que buscamos? –preguntó Harry.

Estaban todos en la sala de estar, cada uno con un montón de libros al lado y, finalmente, Severus había encontrado algo que podría serles de utilidad. Se trataba de una poción que haría ver a quien se la tomase, lo que quisiese de otra persona con la que tuviese algún tipo de relación sanguínea. Hermione, pese a las quejas y malas miradas de sus amigos, había contado por encima a Severus que Harry mantenía un ligamen con el que no debe ser nombrado. Snape, al principio, hizo una mueca, entre duda y asco, pero después lo aceptó sin más explicaciones, consciente de que no debía conocer más del futuro.

Después de la poción, era necesario que dos personas con las que el que bebiese la poción tuviese mucha relación (no necesariamente consanguínea, sino más bien una relación de confianza) realizasen un conjuro bastante difícil.

- Lo lógico –dijo Hermione respondiendo por su nuevo amigo –sería que Harry se tomase la poción y Ron y yo hiciésemos el conjuro. Severus, tú puedes ayudarnos con la poción, ¿verdad? Es que... No quiero ofenderos, chicos, pero Ron y Harry no son demasiado buenos en pociones. Bueno, Harry sí, pero solo con la ayuda de... –aquí se mordió la lengua. –Bueno, nada. Solo les salen bien si les guían correctamente y, por lo que tengo entendido, eres muy bueno con las pociones.

Severus enrojeció levemente, lo cual, con la blanqueza de su piel, es decir mucho.

- Bueno... Sí, no se me dan mal. –Dijo mirando a la chica.

- Así, ¿nos vas a ayudar con la poción? –preguntó Ron casi amenazándolo.

- Por supuesto que sí. ¿Por qué estáis aquí, si no? No soy un hotel... –Respondió él mordazmente.

"Aquí está el Snape de siempre", pensó Harry. Pero, considerando su parecido con su propio padre, al niño que vivió le pareció correcto darle las gracias. Al fin y al cabo, él no quería ser desagradecido.

-Oye... –el futuro profesor giró la cabeza hacia él. –Gracias.

Por un momento no reaccionó. Hermione supuso que se le hacía difícil que alguien con la apariencia de un "enemigo suyo", de un chico que le había hecho la vida completamente imposible, le diese las gracias.

- De nada –contestó, al final, de forma tajante.

- Así –dijo la chica atrayendo la atención de todos, -tendríamos que empezar a preparar la poción, ya que se tardan dos semanas en hacerla... -Cogió el libro de las manos del muchacho y leyó por encima el procedimiento que tendrían que seguir. -¡Merlín! ¡Es la poción más difícil que he visto nunca! ¡Más incluso que la multijugos...!

- ¿Habéis preparado la poción multijugos?

- En segundo curso. –Respondió Ron arrogantemente, necesitando sorprender al muchacho de alguna forma. Hermione le dedicó una mirada asesina. Le estaban dando pistas para que años después pudiese averiguar cosas que sería mejor que no supiese.

- Eso da igual. El caso es que es una poción difícil. Tendríamos que empezar ya. ¿Tienes los ingredientes o hay alguna cosa que se tenga que ir a comprar?

- Tendría que mirarlo antes, ya que más vale estar seguro. ¿Me acompañas, Hermione? Vosotros podéis empezar a hacer la cena, mientras tanto. –Ron le dedicó una mirada fulminante "solo para Snape", mientas Harry se levantaba e iba a buscar un delantal. Al fin y al cabo, Snape había cocinado todo lo que habían comido hasta la fecha. Ya era hora de que le dejasen descansar un poco... Ya que, por el momento, no era un estúpido mortífago, sino tan solo un muchacho de su edad. Frío, calculador, intratable... sí, pero aún no era mortífago.

Llegaron a un pequeño almacén donde Severus guardaba todos sus ingredientes e instrumentos de pociones. Hermione quedó maravillada ante la inmensa variedad de utensilios y tarros distintos que había allí, cada cual más interesante y extraño que el anterior.

- Veamos... Aquí hay los excrementos de doxy, los ojos de sapo, el sebo de gusarajo... –uno a uno, Snape fue revisando todos los ingredientes que necesitarían. -¿Has apuntado lo que nos falta?

- Sí. Tenemos que conseguir una pluma de fénix, Medio litro más de sangre de dragón, ya que no hay suficiente, cien gramos de polvos de luna y esencia de fuego de colacuerno húngaro. ¿Dónde vamos a encontrar todo esto? Es, claramente, una poción oscura...

- La magia oscura y la magia blanca no existen, todo depende del uso que hagamos de ella y, desde luego, en este caso está completamente justificado, ¿verdad? Solo hay un lugar donde se pueda conseguir todo esto y es, sin duda, el callejón Knockturn.

- Yo iré. –dijo ella con decisión.

- ¿Tú? Pero no es lugar para ti.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy una chica? ¿por qué soy una sangresucia? ¿por qué...? –pero él no la dejó continuar.

- Hermione, no me malinterpretes. Es solo que no creo que sea un lugar para ti. Yo ya he estado allí y sé más o menos como moverme por el callejón. Además, es cierto, y no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero una chica de tu edad y de sangre "impura" no saldría ilesa de allí.

- Pero...

- No puedes ir tú. Yo iré. Mientras tanto, vosotros podéis empezar a hacer la poción. Estos ingredientes no se necesitan hasta tres días después, o incluso más.

- Está bien... –aceptó ella a regañadientes, mientras llegaban a la cocina, donde Ron acababa de preparar la mesa mientras Harry cocinaba.

* * *

-No... ¡no!... ¡no, por favor, otra vez no!

Ron se despertó aquél día por culpa de los gritos de su mejor amigo, que se retorcía, sudaba, gritaba y lloraba a pocos metros de él cogiéndose la cabeza como si quisiera despegársela del cuerpo. Un poco asustado, se levantó e intentó despertarle, pero era inútil, pareciera como si estuviese en trance o algo así.

Si alguien podía ayudarle, esa era Hermione. O quizá el sangre de mortífago asqueroso Snape, eh... Snape, el que les estaba ayudando ahora.

Salió con la intención de despertar al amo de la casa para pedirle ayuda, pero cuando llegó a la sala, se encontró con que el sofá estaba vacío. Es más, ni siquiera había rastro alguna de que alguien hubiese estado durmiendo allí: ni sábanas, ni almohada ni nada. Quizá les había dejado solos allí, pero era muy raro...

"Bueno, no importa. Harry está pasándolo muy mal, así que si Snape no está, tendré que despertar a Hermione".

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, para que la chica no se asustase, y entró. 

- ¡Lumos!

Tuvo que apagar y encender la luz varias veces. Se frotó los ojos, se pellizcó... y luego...

- ¡¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

- ¿Qué...? –preguntó Severus, despertándose de golpe.

- ¿¡Qué haces en la cama con Hermione, pervertido? ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! Ya verás cuando te coja. Hermione es una buena chica, no una de esas...

- ¡Ron! –chilló Hermione. El chico pareció callar un momento, pero luego...

- ¿Pero qué haces compartiendo cama con ese? ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loca?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Podrías decirme qué hacías tú entrando así en la habitación de Hermione? –preguntó Severus con una mirada de odio dirigida hacia el pelirrojo. Hermione miraba ahora hacia uno, ahora hacia el otro, como si estuviese viendo un partido de quiddich.

- Harry está teniendo una pesadilla. He intentado despertarle, pero no pude. Creo que está en trance. Creí que Snape podría ayudarme, pero como no había nadie en el sofá (ahora comprendo el por qué) decidí pedirte ayuda a ti, Hemione.

- ¿Que Harry...? –empezó Snape. Pero Hermione ya había salido disparada hacia el cuarto que compartían los dos muchachos.

Severus, dejando la pregunta a medias, corrió tras Hermione, dejando a Ron solo y con cara de encantado. ¿Qué había sido aquello?

* * *

Cuando llegó a la habitación donde dormían sus mejores amigos se encontró con el niño que vivió gritando como nunca. Se cogía la cabeza y se convulsionaba, daba patadas al aire, se retorcía.

Se arrodilló a su lado e intentó hablarle con voz suave, pero él continuó igual. Entonces llegó Severus.

- Espera, Hermione. Apártate, déjame a mí.

Entonces, Severus se arrodilló y puso sus manos en la cabeza de Harry. Cerró los ojos y, con cara de concentración, empezó a murmurar unas extrañas palabras.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el niño que vivió.

- No lo sé, esperábamos que nos lo dijeses tú. Supongo que era una pesadilla. Ron nos ha venido a llamar y Severus te ha ayudado. Lo que me hace pensar... ¿cómo lo has hecho?

- He entrado en su mente y la he liberado de la pesadilla –respondió él como si hablara de lo que había comido.

Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido pero, de todos modos, le agradeció su ayuda.

- Gracias.

Entonces llegó Ron.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ya estás bien!

- Sip, Snape me ha ayudado.

- Por cierto... ¿Qué hacíais vosotros dos juntos en la misma habitación? –preguntó el pelirrojo de repente.

* * *

Wenas!

Os dejo aki el cap 5. Supongo que la semana próxima podré dejar otro cap, xo solo si me inspiro... (ya sabéis, con reviews... xD). A partir de septiembre será más complicado porque empiezo las clases en la uni... aunque intentaré hacer alguna que otra cosilla.

Por cierto, gracias por todos los reviews del cap anterior. ¡¡¡A ver si podemos superar esa cifra!¡¡¡¡¡¡ Muchas gracias a **sucubos, k-rissLupin, AnitaRickman, Maya, Karili, Lara Malfoy-Lynn, Sauce Black, Minue, Galilea **y** amsp14**!

Bss, Khye

Reviews!


	6. ¿pagar la ayuda?

**CAPÍTULO 6: ¿pagar la ayuda?**

En el capítulo anterior...  
_  
- No lo sé, esperábamos que nos lo dijeses tú. Supongo que era una pesadilla. Ron nos ha venido a llamar y Severus te ha ayudado. Lo que me hace pensar... ¿cómo lo has hecho?_

- He entrado en su mente y la he liberado de la pesadilla –respondió él como si hablara de lo que había comido.

Harry le miró con el ceño fruncido pero, de todos modos, le agradeció su ayuda.

- Gracias.

Entonces llegó Ron.

- ¡Harry! ¡Ya estás bien!

- Sip, Snape me ha ayudado.

- Por cierto... ¿Qué hacíais vosotros dos juntos en la misma habitación? –preguntó el pelirrojo de repente.

* * *

- ¡¿Estabais durmiendo juntos! –preguntó Harry, casi gritando.

- Eh... bueno... –empezó Hermione, pidiendo ayuda a Severus con la mirada. Él, haciéndose el desentendido, miró hacia otra parte.

- ¿Sí o no? –preguntó Ron al borde de un ataque de nervios. Sus ojos decían claramente "ese es Snape, el odioso murciélago grasiento que nos hizo la vida imposible, que es mortífago y, sobretodo, el asesino de Albus Dumbledore".

Pero para Hermione hacía ya tiempo que había dejado de ser así. Es cierto que aún mantenía ciertas dudas sobre el Severus Snape del presente, pero no sobre Severus, el chico joven y ligeramente flaco y con nariz ganchuda, aunque bastante bien parecido, a su modo. Además, era inteligente y se podía mantener una conversación decente con él, cosa que había dejado de intentar hacer con Ron y Harry. Eran sus mejores amigos, sí, pero hablar con ellos sobre las apasionantes variedades de sanguijuela utilizadas en pociones, teniendo cada una un efecto distinto? No, claro que no.

- ¡Hermione, haz el favor de responder!

Finalmente, Severus se compadeció de ella.

- En realidad... –empezó, y hay que decir que le costaba decirlo, pues no todos los días uno admite delante de casi desconocidos lo que iba a decir. De todos modos, armándose de valor, lo explicó. –hace muchos años que tengo pesadillas al dormir. Hermione lo descubrió y me propuso dormir conmigo, –eso no había sonado bien del todo... -porque, según dicen, dormir con alguien hace que las pesadillas desaparezcan. Y funcionó. Por primera vez en muchos años he sido capaz de dormir una noche entera. –No le pareció necesario aclarar que no era la primera vez que compartían la cama.

- Pero Harry también tiene pesadillas... –respondió Ron, molesto. -¿Por qué nunca has dormido con él?

- Las pesadillas de Harry son fruto de su conexión con el innombrable, no puedo hacer nada. En cambio, sí que puedo ayudar a Severus –se justificó Hermione.

- Pero...

- Ron, Severus nos está ayudando mucho sin pedir nada a cambio. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

En aquél momento, sin que Hermione lo supiera, algo se rompió dentro del muchacho ojinegro. Así que solo era eso: una forma de pagarle la ayuda que les estaba brindando. Muy bien, pues, si eso querían, eso tendrían. Al fin y al cabo, siempre había estado solo. Sin embargo, esta vez había empezado a albergar la esperanza de que Hermione llegara a ser una amiga para él, una verdadera amiga.

- Bueno, pues, si ya está todo arreglado, voy a ir a acabar de prepararlo todo. –resolvió Severus. Lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que en realidad todo lo que podía hacer ya estaba hecho y se iba porque no sabía si se sentiría capazde volver a mirar a Hermione a la cara. Tan solo una forma de pagar su ayuda... No lo hacía por amistad, no lo hacía porque le cayera bien... Tan solo un intercambio...

Se encerró en la biblioteca, a sabiendas de que los otros no irían allí. No sin haber desayunado, en todo caso, así que le quedaba aún mucho tiempo por delante. Se dejó caer en su butaca y lloró, lloró sin saber por qué, sin tener ni idea de qué había hecho para ser incapaz de hacer amigos.

Un par de horas después, llamaron a la puerta. Era Hermione. La muchacha venía muy decidida, dispuesta a hojear un par de libros interesantes que le habían llamado la atención hacía un tiempo, pero cuando encontró a Severus allí, con los ojos cerrados y unas suaves marcas rojas bajo los ojos, no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que había pasado.

El pelinegro, en aquél momento, se había quedado dormido y murmuraba en sueños, que no parecían ser precisamente buenos. Además, estaba temblando. Hermione fue a buscar una manta y le tapó. Él dejó de temblar, pero ya casi gritaba. Ella, temerosa de que los gritos atrajeran sus amigos y le encontrasen de aquél modo (no creía que fuese lo mejor...), decidió hacer algo al respecto. Desde atrás de la butaca, acarició con dulzura el suave cabello del que se convertiría en su ex profesor. Automáticamente él pasó a murmurar cosas prácticamente ininteligibles, aunque seguía alterado.

Continuó acariciándole la cabeza un rato más, pero no había forma de que se calmara del todo. Al final, optó por hacer lo que su padre le hacía cuando, de pequeña, tenía pesadillas, y empezó a darle besos casi maternales en la cabeza. Poco después bajó a la frente. Severus se relajó y entró en un sueño tranquilo. Ella se sentó en el sofá y empezó a leer. No mucho rato después (unas veinticinco páginas de letra diminuta), volvió a gritar. Ella se levantó con rapidez y le acarició la cabeza. Después, volvió a besarle la frente. Cuando se alejó, vio que unos ojos negros la observaban. Enrojeció como nunca.

- Yo... Yo tan solo estaba...

Pero el chico no la dejó acabar. La cogió por la cintura y acabó de acercarla a él. Entonces, con una timidez inimaginable en alguien como él, rozó su boca con la de ella con mucha dulzura. Poco a poco el beso se fue convirtiendo en uno un poco más apasionado, aunque él no perdía aquél tono cariñoso. Cuando les faltó el aire, tuvieron que separarse.

De repente, como dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho, Severus apartó a Hermione de delante de él, se levantó deprisa y huyó rápidamente de la biblioteca, dando un sonoro golpe al cerrar la puerta. Detrás, dejó a una muchacha castaña con los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas y los labios brillantes y entreabiertos. Una lágrima solitaria descendió por su mejilla, pero se esforzó a contener todas las otras que querían seguirla.

Lo que había hecho no estaba bien, lo sabía, ¡Severus Snape le llevaba veinte años, por Merlín! Pero en aquél momento tan solo era un chico de su edad. Además, su motivo para no acercarse a él era uno, pero ¿por qué se había ido de aquella forma, él?

Tenía que aclararlo.

Salió disparada hacia el único lugar donde podía encontrarse el muchacho si no estaba en la biblioteca. Por el camino se tropezó con Ron, pero no le hizo ni caso. Ya tendría tiempo... Aunque si hubiese visto la cara de Ron, que la miraba enfurruñado mientras se alejaba, quizá habría intuido que no.

Subió al tejado con más agilidad que la otra vez. No se había equivocado. Severus estaba allí.

- Severus... –empezó con voz casi inaudible, por miedo a que él le dijese que se fuera.

Pero ni tan solo hizo eso; simplemente la miró de arriba abajo y volvió su mirada al frente, perdida y enturbiada.

- Severus, por favor. Quizá no tendría que haberte besado, no lo sé, pero si no me cuentas por qué te fuiste así... Si quieres que olvide lo que ha pasado, lo haré, aunque me cueste –añadió con timidez, enrojeciendo de golpe. Con esas tres palabras, se ganó la atención del chico -. Si eso es lo que quieres, lo haré. Pero por favor, cuéntame qué ocurre.

- Solo es... Solo es una forma de pagarme que os ayude, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –preguntó ella.

- Es lo que le dijiste al pelirrojo ese. ¿No?

- ¡Porque Ron es así! ¿Cómo querías que se lo explicase? Aunque, de todos modos, si así lo quieres, dormiré en el sofá, a mi no me importa.

Le espetó ella, furiosa. ¡La estaba tratando como a una cualquiera! Es verdad, quizá ella se había justificado así ante Ron, pero solamente porque él era de deas cerradas y habría sido muy difícil hacerle entender la verdad. Así, pues, Hermione se giró y bajó por la ventana.

- ¡Hermione, por favor! ¡Espera! No quería decir esto... –se disculpó él enseguida. Incluso a él sus propias palabras le habían parecido estúpidas después de pronunciarlas. Saltó rápidamente por la ventana, del mismo modo que lo había hecho Hermione antes que él, y le cogió la mano, impidiendo que se fuera. – Por favor... No sé que me ha pasado...

- Pero es que me has tratado como...

- Lo siento, lo sé, pero es que... No pude soportar lo que le dijiste. Y después, me desperté y vi que me estabas dando un beso en la frente, y no sé que me pasó, y... tú realmente me gustas –estaba tan nervioso que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir- y...

- Shhht –le cortó ella, que sí que había parado atención a todo, poniendo el índice sobre los labios de él. Una sensación desconocida se apoderó de los cuerpos de ambos, recorriéndolos de arriba abajo mientras sus ojos establecían una conexión profunda –No pasa nada. Y... tú también me gustas. –Acabó ella, con la cara como el cabello Weasley.

Lentamente, sus caras se fueron acercando la una a la otra, como dos imanes. Se besaron, esta vez con más intensidad. Hermione pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Severus y él la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, atrayéndola aún más a él. En un determinado momento, liberó una mano para echar un par de hechizos a la puerta. Aquella mañana, dejaron de ser Severus Snape y Hermione Granger, dejaron de ser el futuro profesor (o futuro ex profesor) y la futura alumna. Ya no eran un Slytherin con una sangresucia. Tan solo eran Hermione y Severus.

Cuando Ron intentó abrir la puerta, buscando a Hermione, no lo consiguió.

* * *

¡¡¡wenaaas!

Sí, lo sé. ¡¡¡¡¡¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!

He tardado muchísimo y, además, cuando vuelvo voy y os dejo un capítulo cortísimo. Pero he andado muy atareada y he empezado ya en la universidad (¡¡¡mi primer año!). Pero claro, eso tiene un precio... y no he podido dedicarle al fic el tiempo que se merecía, así que, a cambio, os he dejado un poquiiiiito de SS/HG. Pero es que no quería dejar pasar más tiempo antes de actualizar. Muchas gracias a tods por los reviews! Lo siento, pero hoy no sé si podré contestarlos... Si os queda alguna pregunta, mandádmela para este cap y os respondo en cuanto pueda.

Para los que siguen **THESTRALS**, también estoy preparando el capítulo, que la tengo medio abandonada...

Bss, Khye

¡¡¡Reviews, por favor! ¡Me dan ánimos para no abandonar la historia aunque ya casi no tenga tiempo!


	7. uno menos

En el capítulo anterior...

_- Shhht –le cortó ella, que sí que había parado atención a todo, poniendo el índice sobre los labios de él. Una sensación desconocida se apoderó de los cuerpos de ambos, recorriéndolos de arriba abajo mientras sus ojos establecían una conexión profunda –No pasa nada. Y... tú también me gustas. –Acabó ella, con la cara como el cabello Weasley._

_Lentamente, sus caras se fueron acercando la una a la otra, como dos imanes. Se besaron, esta vez con más intensidad. Hermione pasó los brazos por detrás del cuello de Severus y él la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura, atrayéndola aún más a él. En un determinado momento, liberó una mano para echar un par de hechizos a la puerta. Aquella mañana, dejaron de ser Severus Snape y Hermione Granger, dejaron de ser el futuro profesor (o futuro ex profesor) y la futura alumna. Ya no eran un Slytherin con una sangresucia. Tan solo eran Hermione y Severus._

_Cuando Ron intentó abrir la puerta, buscando a Hermione, no lo consiguió._

**CAPÍTULO 7: UNO MENOS**

Hacía ya muchos días desde que sucedió aquello y la relación entre Hermione y Severus, si es que alguna vez la hubiese, se estaba enfriando cada vez más. Quizá fuese por la timidez de ambos, en un principio; porque poco a poco todo fue convirtiéndose en una mezcla entre sueño y recuerdo que no querían estropear, o simplemente porque el trabajo con la poción y la práctica de hechizo que necesitarían les absorbía todo el tiempo del que disponían. Fuese lo que fuese, cada día estaban más alejados el uno del otro.

Severus había vuelto a construir un muro a su alrededor y estaba aún más taciturno que de costumbre. La timidez y la inseguridad de los dos jóvenes también les estaban haciendo una mala pasada y ninguno se atrevía a ser el primero en acercarse al otro. Seguían durmiendo juntos, sí, pero casi ni hablaban, tan solo para cosas meramente triviales y cuando se metían en la cama ni siquiera se daban las buenas noches. Hermione notaba que el tiempo se les agotaba, pero tenía miedo de ser rechazada.

Había sido su primera vez... su primera vez había sido con alguien que tenía veinte años más que ella. Claro que, en aquél momento, eso no se le había ni ocurrido. Severus, el Severus al que se había entregado, tenía tan solo un año o dos más que ella. Pero de todas formas, ella sabía que era su profesor. ¡Se había metido a la cama con su profesor! Severus... el profesor Snape. ¿Realmente era un traidor? No podía verlo como alguien así, pero tampoco era capaz de tratarle como a un chico normal. Además...

Además le parecía que le gustaba más de lo que debería gustarle. Quizá era demasiado pronto, hacía poco tiempo que le conocía pero... pero le parecía que se había enamorado. Y eso no era bueno. Además, ella nunca se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos como aquella noche... Siempre había sido una muchacha racional. Siempre había pensado que guardaría su primera vez para alguien especial. "Pero el es especial", se dijo.

En realidad, quizá estos sentimientos no eran tan nuevos como le parecían ahora. Siempre había sentido cierta fascinación por su profesor, siempre le había defendido de las palabras de Harry y Ron, aunque sabía que ellos nunca le harían caso. El hombre enigmático y frío, siempre vestido de negro... El sarcástico y serio profesor de pociones que se había unido a los mortífagos. ¿Cuándo fue aquello? ¿Cuándo se unió al ejército del que no debe ser nombrado?

Pero ahora... ahora tan solo era Severus. Y no quería perderle, pero tenía miedo de que para él aquello no hubiese sido suficiente. Y, además, ella tendría que volver al futuro en poco tiempo. Tampoco no quería que él se hiciese falsas esperanzas. ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Hermione... ¡Hermione! –la llamó Ron, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Si?

- La poción ya está lista, ya podemos llevar a cabo el hechizo. Pronto podremos volver a nuestro hogar –le contestó él risueño.

Pero, lejos de la felicidad que emanaba su amigo, algo dentro de ella se rompió en mil pedazos. Pronto volverían a casa... En un mundo donde Severus Snape no tenía diecinueve años, sino treinta y tantos, y era perseguido por la ley por asesino. Y, sobretodo, en un mundo donde ella era la exalumna del hombre al que días antes se había entregado completamente. En un mundo en el que, por lo que parecía, ambos luchaban en bandos apuestos. Aunque de eso ella ya no estaba nada segura. Para nada.

Tratando de parecer feliz, se levantó de la butaca donde había estado sentada durante toda la tarde, supuestamente leyendo, y se dispuso a seguir a Ron.

* * *

Todo era oscuro, oscuro y frío. Poco a poco los ojos de su mente fueron acostumbrándose a la oscuridad que reinaba en su entorno y empezó a adivinar todo aquello que le rodeaba. Estaba en una sala pequeña, de paredes de piedra fría llena de moho y de aspecto claustrofóbico. No había ventanas ni puertas, ni ningún otro tipo de apertura. Contuvo sus ganas de gritar y salir de allí y siguió observando su entorno hasta que pronto la vio. Se trataba de una espléndida daga dorada que parecía brillar con luz propia.

"No", se corrigió. No era dorada. Era de oro, de oro puro con la empuñadura llena de esmeraldas. Eso le llamó la atención; el dorado era el color de Gryffindor y el verde, el característico de Slytherin. Pero lo que acabó de confirmar sus sospechas fue la empuñadura. Cuando se fijó más en ella, descubrió la forma de una serpiente enlazada a un león, de forma que ambos se miraban a los ojos.

Ahora tan solo le faltaba descubrir donde se encontraba aquella sala. ¿Qué peligros les esperarían allí?

Era un ambiente frío y húmedo... Harry repasó mentalmente los lugares donde Voldemort había pasado su infancia. Escuchó atentamente y le pareció oír, amortiguados por las paredes de roca, alegres e inocentes gritos infantiles. No parecía lo más lógico, pues la cantidad de magia negra que debía haber en aquél lugar no parecía algo indetectable para quienes viviesen allí. Pero, de todas formas...

"El orfanato", se dijo. "Seguramente bajo el edificio".

Cuando Harry se desmayó delante de sus ojos, Hermione chilló, asustada, y se dio prisa a cogerlo en brazos, bajo la fría y , porque no decirlo, triste mirada de Severus, aunque ella no se dio cuenta de eso: estaba demasiado preocupada por su amigo. Ron también se apresuró a ayudar y Snape, sintiendo de repente que allí sobraba, se dio prisa a subir a la biblioteca, aunque ninguno de los otros se dio cuenta, no querían que le sucediese nada a Harry. El Slytherin, sabiéndose la teoría del hechizo de memoria, era consciente de que despertaría pronto, a más tardar el día siguiente. Tan solo era fruto del cansancio. Pero no se lo dijo. Ambos habían estudiado todo lo referente al hechizo. Deberían saberlo.

"Lo sabían", se corrigió. "Simplemente... Hermione..." prefirió no pensarlo.

Ron y Hermione llevaron a Harry al dormitorio, donde pasaron toda la noche, velándolo, esperando que despertase, poniéndole compresas frías en la frente y secándole el sudor, pues no podían darle ningún tipo de poción, ya que, dado que aún tenía restos de la otra en la sangre, podría ser contraproducente. Así, pues, el alba les descubrió sentados al lado de su mejor amigo, que ya había recuperado la respiración normal y parecía dormir tranquilamente.

Y así los encontró Severus, al que no vieron en toda la noche, aunque él pasó varias veces por delante de la habitación, pero solo por ver a Hermione preocupada por un chico. Por "otro" chico.

- Buenos días. –Saludó él fríamente. Aquél tono... Hermione lo conocía. No era Severus... Era... Snape. En algún momento de aquellos días, sin que ella se diese cuenta, Severus había cambiado.

Cuando Harry despertó, la castaña se le echó encima, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Bajad a desayunar. Tenemos mucho trabajo y supongo que querréis volver a casa cuanto antes.

Hermione notó en su tono de voz un rastro de amargura, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Para ella, había aparecido, de repente, un enorme espacio vacío entre ellos. Volver... sí, pronto volverían... lo mejor sería no complicar las cosas.

Severus, girando la cabeza para no ver la emotiva escena de reencuentro entr los "amigos" –según él -, les dio la espalda y bajó.

- ¿Y a ese qué le pasa? –preguntó Ron. Incluso él era capaz de darse cuenta de que algo no iba bien allí.

- No tengo ni idea... –respondió Hermione. Aunque, de hecho, sí que tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que sucedía. Y no podía evitar sentirse un poco halagada, pero... no podía hacerlo. Sería mejor así. Además, algo le decía que sería mejor esto; ahora Severus era el de siempre, el que ella conocía. Y, por loo tanto, no debía interferir más en el pasado. No debían cambiar nada.

De repente, Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- El hechizo funcionó. Ya sé donde tenemos que ir. Y Snape tiene razón. Tendríamos que darnos prisa.

- ¿Dónde? –preguntó Ron, con impaciencia. Se le notaba a leguas que aborrecía tener que deberle algo a alguien.

- El orfanato... Tenemos que ir al orfanato donde Voldemort –un escalofrío recorrió a Ron de arriba abajo. –Oh, por favor, Ron, supéralo, solo es un nombre... A lo que iba. Tenemos que ir al orfanato donde Voldemort creció.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó la chica.

El ojiverde dudó un poco, pero respondió con rotundidad:

- Completamente.

- Está bien.

- Vamos, tenemos que hacerlo cuanto antes mejor. Lo haremos hoy.

- Pero aún no... –empezó ella.

- Estoy perfectamente. Anda, ¡a desayunar!

* * *

El ambiente estaba cargado. Todo parecía normal, pero una fuerza extraña, aliena a todo aquello, lo inundaba todo de una tristeza absoluta. El silencio reinaba en aquel lugar, tan solo los niños parecían no darse cuenta. Aun así, había un lugar en el que ni los muchachos del orfanato se acercaban. Ni siquiera los más atrevidos.

Allí fue donde se dirigieron los 4. Pero había algo que a Harry no le cuadraba. ¿Cómo conseguir llegar hasta aquella habitación completamente cerrada, sin ninguna apertura? Y entonces le vino a la mente el último día de vida de Dumbledore. Parecía que hiciese una eternidad, de todo aquello...

Se arrodilló y empezó a pasar las manos por el suelo. Y, finalmente, lo notó. Una presencia mágica bajo la tierra. Una puerta reseguida por rayos de luz se dibujó en su mente. Intentó abrirla, pero no pudo. Luego, sin decir más, cogió la navaja que siempre llevaba encima, regalo de su padrino (n.a./ ahora no recuerdo si al final la perdió o la recuperó... pongamos que la tiene...). Antes de que los otros pudiesen sospechar qué iba a hacer, se la clavó en la palma de la mano y la cerró rápidamente, de modo que cuando volvió a abrirla, la sangre fluyó con fuerza. La dejó caer en la tierra estéril.

Oyó un grito de Hermione y el intento de Ron de quitarle la navaja, pero Severus los retuvo.

Cuando le pareció que había sido suficiente, retiró la mano y se la envolvió con un pañuelo. Antes de que nadie quisiese hacerle un hechizo sanador les indicó que no hacía falta, pues no sabía si haría falta que diese más sangre.

Ante ellos, una puerta apareció de la nada. Más bien parecía una trapa. Harry, tomando la iniciativa, la abrió y se deslizó por ella. Ron, conteniendo el aliento, le siguió. Hermione y Severus se quedaron atrás un momento. Por un instante, a los dos les pareció que el otro quería decir algo, pero, finalmente, Hermione siguió a sus amigos. Severus se les unió poco tiempo después.

Caminaron por horas en silencio. Descendieron por un par de escaleras de roca y pasaron por puentes de poco más de veinte centímetros de ancho. El ambiente era cada vez más tétrico, y el olor cada vez más cargado. Era el olor de la muerte. Finalmente, llegaron a un callejón sin salida.

Harry volvió a probar suerte con la sangre, pero no funcionó. Inspeccionando la pared, se dio cuenta de que había un grabado en la roca: una calavera con una serpiente que salía de su boca. Sabía qué quería decir aquello.

- Maldición...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso, pasa... –respondió señalando la roca.

Al principio nadie lo entendió. Severus, haciendo gala de la astucia de los Slytherin, le respondió antes de que los otros fuesen capaces de entenderlo. Pareció dudar un momento, pero luego miró a Hermione y, apartando la vista antes de que ella lo notase, contestó.

- Yo lo haré.

Harry le miró con los ojos desbocados. Nunca habría imaginado que habría llegado así... Era su culpa, en realidad. Pero quizá... quizá le habían estado insultando, quejándose de él por algo que, en realidad, había hecho por ellos.

- No puedo...

Pero en realidad sí podía aceptarlo. Debía hacerlo. Claro que sí, sabía cual era la situación en el futuro, así que aquello tenía sentido. Él nunca lo había hecho por afinidad con el otro bando, sino simplemente... ¿Por qué lo hacía?

- Sí puedes. Soy el único que puede hacerlo. –respondió, totalmente indiferente a las caras de los otros.Hablaré con algunos excompañeros de escuela. Estarán contentos de saber mis intenciones. Hace tiempo que intentan... Da igual. Vamos. Aquí ya no hacemos nada. Cuando todo esté a punto... cuando esté preparado vendré solo.

- Pero...

- Vamos.

- ¡Severus, no puedes hacer esto! –chilló Hermione, ahora lo comprendía todo... su forma de actuar, el odio hacia Harry... hacia ella misma, de hecho. Todo...

Pero, como Harry, no insistió, pues se dio cuenta de que no podían cambiar el pasado.

* * *

Era un día triste. Severus no había aparecido en todo el día. Era la segunda vez que desaparecía, pero no habían vuelto a hablar con él. Hermione tampoco. Hacía ya casi dos meses desde que sucedió aquello y estar allí se les estaba haciendo pesado a todos. Pero, sobretodo, a Hermione, que hacía poco más de un mes que se había dado cuenta de una cosa... que sabía que no podía decir a nadie. Nunca.

Sus amigos la repudiarían. Pero tendría que confesárselo tarde o temprano, pues no sería cosa fácil de ocultar. Aunque lo haría cuando estuviesen de nuevo en su tiempo. No quería que Severus... no quería que sufriese aún más.

Era consciente de que el muchacho era ya un mortífago. Se pasaba el tiempo haciendo pociones y todos sabían para quién. Pero aquél día ni siquiera se lo habían cruzado por el pasillo o en la cocina. No estaba. Había ido al orfanato.

Cuando, ya de noche, volvió, prácticamente tiró la espada encima de Harry y se giró. Antes de que se girase, Hermione pudo ver el dolor en su mirada, un dolor indescriptible... que le acompañaría hasta el futuro. "Hasta el presente", se corrigió. Sin que le viesen, se despidió de ellos.

- Supongo que ahora os iréis. Que os vaya todo muy bien.

Y, sin decir una palabra más, desapareció por la puerta.

Harry, anonado, desenvolvió el objeto que le habían arrojado encima. Descubrió una daga de oro. La cogió para observarla y notó una leve punzada en la frente. Entre el león y la serpiente que formaban su empuñadura había una grieta.

- Lo ha... lo ha destruido. –murmuró.

Severus Snape era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba ser.

Ya no les quedaba nada más que hacer, y la despedida de Severus había sido definitiva. Los tres sabían qué seguiría. De repente, Hermione se levantó.

- Preparadlo todo para marcharnos. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y subió corriendo las escaleras. Sabía donde tenía que ir.

- Severus.. –Murmuró, subiendo al tejado y sentándose a su lado. –No tienes ni idea de lo que nos has ayudado. Muchas gracias. –su rostro permaneció imperturbable. –Sé que lo que has hecho por nosotros te ha marcado de por vida, que te has sacrificado mucho más de lo que podremos imaginar nunca. Yo... –pero, por una vez, Hermione se había quedado sin palabras.

Cuando él se giró para verla por última vez, ella notó el profundo dolor de sus ojos, la frialdad que había nacido en aquellos pozos negros.

-Lo siento tanto... –murmuró ella. Y, acercándose, rozó levemente sus labios con los de él, solo un instante. –Adiós.

Y, antes de bajar del tejado, añadió.

- Aquella noche... Lo de aquella noche fue perfecto. Nunca lo olvidaré, aunque en algún momento te parezca que no te recuerdo, que todo un mundo nos separa, no será así –le dijo, pensando en el futuro... tan complicado. Pero estaba segura. Ahora sabía que Severus no era un traidor. Nunca lo había sido. En cuanto a Dumbledore... no, Severus no era un traidor.

Cuando abandonó el tejado para bajar a encontrarse con sus amigos, intentando contener las ganas de llorar, no pudo oír el breve murmullo de la voz de Severus... "te quiero".

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Siento haber tardado tanto. Quería actualizar la semana pasada, pero no me fue posible. Lo siento muchísimo... ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Aquí se cierra una etapa... ¡pero se abre otra! ¿Qué sucederá? Hay algunas pistas de qué puede pasar... En cuanto a la relación entre Severus y Hermione... ¿Cómo reaccionará ella, cuando vuelva a encontrarle en el presente?

¡Dejadme comentarios, por favor! Esta vez los responderé en cuanto los reciba, porque no tengo tiempo hoy y tampoco recuerdo cuales respondí y cuales no. ¡Muchísimas gracias por los que recibí por el capítulo anterior!

Cuantos más reviews tenga, más pronto actualiuzaré. Llevamos una media de unos diez reviews... Soy consciente de que más gente que esa lee el fic... Así que voy a actualizar en cuanto reciba quince reviews... Así tanto vosotros como yo sabremos cuando va a venir el próximo capítulo... Y yo voy a actualizar más pronto... o no. Depende de vosotrs!

Besos,

**Khye  
**  



	8. de vuelta

_En el capítulo anterior..._

Cuando él se giró para verla por última vez, ella notó el profundo dolor de sus ojos, la frialdad que había nacido en aquellos pozos negros.

-Lo siento tanto... –murmuró ella. Y, acercándose, rozó levemente sus labios con los de él, solo un instante. –Adiós.

Y, antes de bajar del tejado, añadió.

- Aquella noche... Lo de aquella noche fue perfecto. Nunca lo olvidaré, aunque en algún momento te parezca que no te recuerdo, que todo un mundo nos separa, no será así –le dijo, pensando en el futuro... tan complicado. Pero estaba segura. Ahora sabía que Severus no era un traidor. Nunca lo había sido. En cuanto a Dumbledore... no, Severus no era un traidor.

Cuando abandonó el tejado para bajar a encontrarse con sus amigos, intentando contener las ganas de llorar, no pudo oír el breve murmullo de la voz de Severus... "te quiero".

**CAPÍTULO 8: DE VUELTA**

Aquél tirón en el estómago fue el detonante. Todas las emociones y pensamientos que se había guardado dentro escaparon de su interior. Mientras daban vueltas y más vueltas en el espacio intertemporal no pudo evitar que sus emociones salieron a flote. Las lágrimas empañaron sus ojos. Hizo el ademán de frotarse las orbes castañas con la mano, pero después recordó que no debía separar los brazos de su cuerpo, ya que podría perderse en algún tiempo remoto sin posibilidades de vuelta.

Cuando finalmente aterrizaron, lo hicieron con un gran estrépito, de tal forma que antes de que hubiesen podido levantarse, ya tenían la mitad de la familia Weasley en la habitación, varita en mano; todos dispuestos a cualquier cosa con tal de preservar la tranquilidad de la mansión.

No obstante, antes de que pudiesen ni siquiera acabar de levantarse del suelo se habían visto envueltos en el inconfundible abrazo de la señora Weasley. La mujer iba enteramente vestida de negro, cosa inusual en ella.

- Ya creíamos que no volveríamos a veros... hace tanto tiempo que desaparecisteis sin decir prácticamente nada...

Hermione y Harry cruzaron una mirada. ¿"Tanto tiempo"? Es cierto que habían estado cerca de un mes y medio en el pasado, pero las palabras de la señora Weasley sonaban a mucho más. ¿Cuánto daño había tenido la oportunidad de hacer, el que no debe ser nombrado, durante el tiempo que habían estado fuera?

Después de la sorpresa inicial, la matriarca Weasley cambió de humor rápidamente.

- ¿¡Pero a quién se le ocurre salir sin decir nada, en medio del caos en que nos encontramos¿Es que no os han dicho nunca que no hay que hacer las cosas sin pensar?

Después de un buen rato de gritos que alertaron al resto de gente que había en la casa y no había oído su llegada, Molly paró su habladuría para coger aire, y fue aquel el momento que aprovechó Harry para calmarla.

- Lo siento, señora Weasley. Fue culpa mía. Dumbledore me pidió que realizase una tarea y ése era el momento oportuno. No pude hacer más que obedecer una de sus últimas peticiones, y Ron y Hermione me ayudaron a llevar tal tarea a cabo. Creo que hablo en nombre de los tres si digo que siento de veras haberos asustado a todos.

Toda fiera tiene un punto débil y el de la señora Weasley era, sin ninguna duda, Harry Potter. El muchacho, con la mirada perdida en sus zapatos y la voz suave, aunque decidida, había conseguido calmar a Molly que, como toda respuesta, dijo:

- Sea donde sea el lugar de donde venís, seguro que estáis hambrientos. Dentro de una hora serviré la cena. Mientras, podéis aprovechar para descansar o ducharos o lo que os apetezca. –Y, girándose para irse, añadió. –Bienvenidos de nuevo, chicos.

Con una sola mirada de la mujer pelirroja, toda la gente que se había amontonado alrededor de la puerta de la habitación empezó a bajar, volviendo al trabajo que habían dejado a medias al oír el estruendo de la llegada del trío. Tan solo se quedaron Ginny, Remus y Tonks, que lucía ya un embarazo bastante avanzado. Después de los merecidos saludos a cada uno, Hermione se atrevió a formular la pregunta que todos tenían en mente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado fuera? Se ve que tu embarazo está bastante avanzado... Harry y Ron, que no sabían del embarazo, no tardaron mucho en asimilar la noticia, y pronto estaban felicitando a la pareja mientras una Ginny algo más delgada de lo que acostumbraba a estar les observaba un poco distante.

-¿Voy a tener un primito-sobrinito? –preguntó Harry, con visible alegría mientras abrazaba el último merodeador (n.a./ teniendo en cuenta que a Petes no puede considerársele un merodeador a plena ley...).

- Bueno, en realidad... –empezó Tonks.

- En realidad, vas a tener dos primitos-sobrinitos –acabó Remos, cogiendo con cariño la mano de su pareja.

Los tres amigos se sorprendieron de cómo había avanzado aquella relación, aunque claro, si iban a tener dos bebés, lo lógico era que Remus olvidase sus prejuicios.

- Aún no me habéis respondido mi pregunta –murmuró con voz suave, sintiéndose mal por romper aquél ambiente familiar tan agradable que se había creado pero, a la vez, sintiendo en su interior que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-Veréis, estamos en noviembre.

- ¡¿En noviembre¿Hemos estado fuera casi cuatro meses? 

- Sí. ¿Pero en qué mundo estabais, como para no saber en qué tiempo vivís?

- Eh... Será mejor no contestar a eso, lo siento Remus, pero cuanto menos se sepa sobre lo que hicimos mejor. Ahora nos queda algo por hacer y, sin duda, habrá que entrenar. Lo que me lleva a... Ginny, Si estamos en noviembre¿cómo es que no estás en la escuela?

Pero Ginny se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada perdida.

- Ha habido algunos problemas últimamente. Ataques continuos, familias enteras asesinadas en sus casas... Hogwarts reabrió, sí, pero con pocos alumnos, menos de una cuarta parte asistieron al inicio del nuevo curso. Y al final, hace un par de semanas, Minerva decidió cerrar la escuela, por lo menos hasta que se hayan aumentado las defensas de Hogwarts y sea completamente seguro para los alumnos estar allí.

- Pero Hogwarts siempre ha sido seguro... –protestó Ron.

- No, ya no. Parte de las defensas murieron con Albus. Hay que volver a instaurarlas y, de paso, aumentar su poder, pero para eso hace falta mucha magia y mucho tiempo. Quizá a mediados de enero se podrá volver a la escuela. Mientras tanto... cada cual debe aprender por su cuenta. –explicó Remus con un tono que dejaba entrever claramente que había algo oculto en todo aquel asunto.

- ¿Ha muerto alguien que conozcamos? –preguntó Harry, con voz ligeramente temblorosa.

- Como ya te he dicho, ha habido numerosos ataques desde que os fuisteis. Sin Dumbledore liderando la resistencia y vosotros desaparecidos, parecía que nada ni nadie podía defenderse de los mortífagos.

- Pero si yo no...

- Lo sé, sé que aunque tú hubieses estado aquí tampoco habría cambiado nada, y estoy completamente convencido de que has hecho lo correcto, Merlín sabe que sí, pero para la gente común saber que el niño que vivió está aquí, dispuesto, por decirlo de alguna forma, a defenderlos, es la única luz de esperanza que les queda.

- ¿Quién murió? –preguntó Harry, volviendo a la cuestión principal y con un enorme nudo en el estómago. Aquello no pintaba bien... nada bien.

- Como te he dicho, familias enteras. Poco después de que desaparecieseis hubo un ataque en Privet Drive, supongo que te estaban buscando y, como sabes, una vez mayor de edad las protecciones que había para ti desaparecieron.

- ¿Están bien mis tíos¿Mi primo¿Hubo algún...? –empezó él, las lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos. Nunca se había sentido en casa, allí, pero al fin y al cabo, eran la única familia que le quedaba.

- Tu familia está bien, pero... Arabella Fig. era la que estaba de guardia aquél día. Salió a avisar a la orden cuanto antes, pero alguien la siguió hasta su casa y...

- No...

- Lo siento. También algunos otros miembros de la orden fallecieron y muchos han pasado largos períodos en San Mungo, el único lugar que, por ahora, parece seguro, pues las protecciones que hay allí en este momento superan incluso las que Hogwarts tuviera en sus mejores tiempos. Bill lleva un mes ingresado allí, el padre de Luna Lovegood fue ingresado la semana pasada, cuando fue asaltado en medio de la calle por un par de encapuchados y también Neville, hace un par de meses, tuvo que quedarse unos días allí. Su abuela y su tío murieron en un ataque en su casa. Nadie sabe aún como pudo el muchacho defenderse tan bien hasta que pudo escapar por red flu.

El trío se miró. Cruzaron también una mirada de entendimiento con Ginny. Finalmente, la aventura en el Ministerio de Magia les estaba pasando factura.

- ¡Mis padres! –exclamó Hermione, horrorizada. Si les atacaban, sus padres no podrían hacer nada por defenderse.

- Les pusimos una escorta día y noche desde que os fuisteis, supusimos que serían un blanco fácil y bastante probable, teniendo en cuenta tu amistad con Harry.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar nada más, llegó el grito de Molly que les llamaba a comer.

La cena transcurrió incómodamente silenciosa, pese a los intentos de Molly de crear una conversación amena y agradable. Los tres recién llegados parecían estar asimilando aún la nueva situación, mientras que Ginny se limitaba a juguetear con su comida y beber agua muy de tanto en cuando. Tonks parecía estar muy cansada y con aspecto de necesitar dormir y Remus solo tenía ojos para comprobar que estuviese bien. El resto de los Weasley aún no habían llegado, de modo que había muchas sillas vaciasen la mesa, y el resto de la Orden tenía tanto trabajo que no comería allí.

Cuando hubieron acabado, todos se levantaron, dispuestos a ir a dormir, pues el cansancio que llevaban encima casi no les permitía ni tenderse en pie. De todos modos, cuando Harry se hubo asegurado que tanto Ron como Hermione estaban cada cual en su habitación, durmiendo, salió sin hacer ruido y se dirigió a la puerta del fondo del pasillo. Llamó con suavidad y esperó. La chica llevaba el pijama puesto, pero, como había imaginado, no dormía.

- Ginny... –susurró él, casi sin saber qué decir.

La pelirroja estaba aún más delgada de lo que le había parecido cuando iba vestida y tenía unas profundas ojeras que acababan de darle un aspecto enfermizo. Tenía los ojos turbios, como si en su interior estuviese todo lleno de una niebla fría y espesa.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó él, casi sin atreverse. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero tenía que luchar contra el propio cuerpo para no huir como un cobarde.

- Sí, claro. –Su voz había cambiado, ya no le quedaba nada de aquella vitalidad y aquella alegría que emitía. ¿Qué le había pasado?

Ella se apartó, cediéndole el paso, y él entró. Ginny le indicó que se sentase en la cama y ella se quedó de pie, guardando las distancias.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ginny?

La pregunta, aunque esperada, no dejó de sorprender a Ginny. De todas las cosas que podía preguntarle le preguntaba una que no sería capaz de responderle... por lo menos, no del todo.

- Nada –contestó, tajante.

- Ginny, nos conocemos...

- No, no nos conocemos. Creí conocerte, pero nos abandonaste. Cuando rompiste conmigo sabía que podía suceder, que podía perderte, que te irías a acabar tu misión. Sabía que os ibais a ir. Pero casi ni te despediste y tardasteis mucho tiempo en volver. Las cosas han ido empeorando y vosotros no estabais aquí.

- Ginny... –empezó él, levantándose para acercarse a ella. Pero la pelirroja, con una mirada, le hizo volver a sentarse. –Ginny, sabes que teníamos que hacerlo. No queríamos quedarnos tanto tiempo, pero no pudimos volver antes. Además, allí solo estuvimos un mes y medio, supongo que al viajar a través del tiempo la forma de medirlo se hace distinta. Lo siento, Gin.

-Podríais haberme dejado venir.

- Gin, sabes que nunca haría nada que pudiese perjudicarte. Y no quería que te involucrases demasiado en todo esto. Por Merlín, ya ves lo que está pasando solo porque aquél día vinisteis al ministerio.

- Sí, lo veo... y hay más de lo que crees. Por eso mismo, ya estoy dentro, no tienes por qué dejarme fuera. Estoy dentro desde que nací, por ser hija de mis padres. Estoy en peligro desde que entré a Hogwarts, por culpa de aquél estúpido diario. Estoy así porque, por algo que aún no entiendo, me enamoré de ti, y no pude hacer nada para remediarlo. Es así.

- Pero...

- Harry, no podrás convencerme de nuevo. No quiero quedar olvidada en una esquina, me estoy consumiendo. Necesito ayudar. Necesito ayudarte.

- Pero...

- Ginny, la guerra se está acercando a su final y no puedo dejar de pensar que puede que no sobreviva a la última batalla. No quiero que te pase lo mismo.

- Y yo no quiero morir sabiendo que me limité a hacer de chica florero encerrada en casa. Y no quiero que mueras sin poder luchar a tu lado, sabiendo que podría haber hecho algo para evitarlo.

- Pero...

- Nada, Harry. Acepté que cortáramos para que te sintieses mejor pero, aun así, te quiero y no puedes evitar que quiera ayudarte, ya sea como novia, como amiga, o como la mano anónima que ayuda desde la oscuridad.

Ante esas palabras, Harry no pudo reprimir un escalofrío. Se parecían tanto a las quejas de Sirius cuando tenía que quedarse encerrado en Grimmauld que el ojiverde tuvo que ceder ante la petición de Ginny.

- Está bien. No puedo evitar que te metas en esto, pero tienes que saber que es posible que suframos, incluso que no volvamos vivos. Nos quedan dos, pero serán los peores: Nagini y el propio Voldemort, y aún no sé como lo haremos. Quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, nunca te reprocharé que quieras echarte atrás.

- No lo haré, pero gracias.

- Y en cuanto a lo otro, ya no tiene sentido que quiera mantenerte fuera de mi vida... Ginebra Weasley¿quieres salir conmigo?

Y, por primera vez en más de seis meses, Ginny Weasley sonrió sinceramente.

* * *

Hermione se despertó de repente, sin saber muy bien por qué. La ventana estaba abierta y entraba un aire frío que le congelaba los huesos. Sorprendida, se levantó a cerrarla. No recordaba haberla dejado abierta. No. De hecho, estaba completamente segura de haberla cerrado.

¿Cómo había podido abrirse sola?

Se levantó para cerrarla. Antes de llegar, oyó un ruido detrás de ella. Se giró para encontrar una imagen que nunca habría esperado. Severus Snape estaba recostado contra la pared de su habitación, vestido de mortífago, con la máscara en la mano, la túnica hecha jirones y llena de sangre que, a juzgar por su aspecto, era suya.

- Severus... –susurró Hermione mientras veía como, a cámara lenta, el hombre resbalaba hasta quedar sentado, con los ojos vidriosos con la vista fija en ella y el aspecto de una muñeca rota.

* * *

¡¡¡Wenaaas!!!

Sip, he tardado mucho... lo sé, pero he tenido exámenes y mucho trabajo... además, había dicho que actualizaría cuando tuviese quince reviews en el capítulo anterior, pero he llegado a la conclusión que no voy a escribir por los reviews, sino por las personas que realmente leen y a quienes les gusta lo que escribo. HAblando del capítulo, no ha habido mucho SSHG, y, en cambio, sí bastante HPGW, pero me pareció necesario pues, al fin y al cabo, la historia gira entorno de los horcruxes, y HArry tiene un papel importante.

Por cierto, hace un tiempo abrí un blog en el que cuelgo algunos de mis escritos (en catalán y en castellano indistintamente). Si alguien quiere pasarse y dejarme algún mensaje... ¡estaré muy, muy, muy agradecida! http// khyelara. blogspot. com (sin los espacios después de los puntos y las barras).

Por cierto, quiero agradecer, desde aquí, los reviews de **Natalia, Clau Felton Black, Sucubos, Carau, amsp14, Paula, Sevkrissrem, AnitaRickman, carito, §u§ §nape**. ¡¡muchas gracias!!

Actualizaré en cuanto pueda... Bss a tds!!!

khye


	9. negro y castaño

_En el capítulo anterior..._

Hermione se despertó de repente, sin saber muy bien por qué. La ventana estaba abierta y entraba un aire frío que le congelaba los huesos. Sorprendida, se levantó a cerrarla. No recordaba haberla dejado abierta. No. De hecho, estaba completamente segura de haberla cerrado.  
¿Cómo había podido abrirse sola?  
Se levantó para cerrarla. Antes de llegar, oyó un ruido detrás de ella. Se giró para encontrar una imagen que nunca habría esperado. Severus Snape estaba recostado contra la pared de su habitación, vestido de mortífago, con la máscara en la mano, la túnica hecha jirones y llena de sangre que, a juzgar por su aspecto, era suya.  
- Severus... –susurró Hermione mientras veía como, a cámara lenta, el hombre resbalaba hasta quedar sentado, con los ojos vidriosos con la vista fija en ella y el aspecto de una muñeca rota.

**CAPÍTULO 9: NEGRO Y CASTAÑO**

Hermione tuvo que reprimir un grito para no alertar a toda la Orden del Fénix. No podía permitir que le pasara nada, hubiese hecho lo que hubiese hecho, ella ya no albergaba dudas sobre el bando al que el hombre que tenía delante era fiel. Se acercó corriendo a él para comprobar que aún respiraba. Comprobó, aliviada, que tan solo estaba inconsciente, aunque desde cerca pudo ver que había mucha más sangre de la que le había parecido.

Sin tiempo que perder, bloqueó la puerta y se dispuso a examinar sus heridas. Agradeció mentalmente que hubiesen estado fuera más tiempo de lo que creían, pues ahora ya era mayor de edad y podía utilizar la varita fuera de la escuela. Con suavidad hizo levitar a Severus hasta la cama e hizo desaparecer su túnica y la camisa negra que llevaba debajo. La piel del hombre estaba completamente desgarrada a la altura del pecho.

Como persona sensata, Hermione no se dejó llevar por las apariencias, y antes de curarle y limpiarle las heridas externas, utilizó un hechizo para ver si tenía heridas internas. Hizo lo que pudo con tres costillas rotas y un pulmón que había quedado obstruido y volvió a poner el húmero en su lugar. Pudo determinar que el hombre tenía una contusión en la cabeza, pero no sabía como remediarlo... simplemente se curaría con unas horas de reposo.

Después, finalmente, se dedicó a curar una a una las heridas que le cruzaban el rostro y el torso. Podría haberlo hecho con un simple hechizo o esparciendo la poción por toda la piel sin distinción, pero eso habría supuesto una gran cantidad de cicatrices en aquella piel nívea que parecía no haber conocido el sol. Hermione descubrió que, en aquellos casi veinte años, Severus había desarrollado su cuerpo de una forma que le hizo contener el aliento. No era un hombre musculoso, pero sí un poco más que el Severus de quien se había despedido no hacía ni 48 horas.

La muchacha contuvo el aliento. Hasta ése momento, tan solo se había limitado a las heridas internas y a las superficiales que se encontraban por encima de la cintura, pero se temía que las piernas estarían en igual estado. Y, para curarlas, sería necesario quitarle los pantalones. Pero no tenía tiempo ni para ponerse roja, tenía que curar a Severus. Porque, aunque tuviese casi cuarenta años, seguía siendo Severus. "Su" Severus.

Le quitó los pantalones con un golpe de varita y le esparció con cuidado la poción por las heridas. Agradeció mentalmente ser tan precavida con los medicamentos pero, aun así, sabía que probablemente en cuanto le hubiese curado del todo casi no le quedaría poción por si se daba alguna emergencia. Pero ¿qué más daba? Él se lo merecía. ¡Se había jugado la vida tantas veces! Y no egoístamente, sino para salvar vidas.

Se distanció un poco de la cama para observar su trabajo. El hombre que yacía antes delante de ella parecía más del mundo de los muertos que del de los vivos. Donde antes había cortes profundos ahora solo quedaban diminutas cicatrices rojizas que desaparecerían en poco tiempo. Pero, de todos modos, quedaba lo peor. Si bien había hecho lo que había podido con el pulmón y las costillas, no le iría nada bien que lo pusiese bocabajo para acabar su trabajo. 

Después de pensar durante un rato, decidió que la mejor forma sería hacerlo levitar levemente sobre la cama para que el cuerpo no ejerciese presión sobre las zonas magulladas. Eso le costaría mucha magia, pero tenía que hacerlo. Era por cosas así que servía la magia y no para convertir a la gente en sapos gigantes o teñirse el pelo. Tenía que hacerlo. Se lo debía.

Un par de horas después, Severus volvía a estar tumbado boca arriba y respiraba con suavidad. Hermione, agotada por el sobreesfuerzo que había hecho con su magia, quedó dormida en el suelo, con la espalda recostada contra la cama. Y allí la encontró el sol por la mañana.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol le acarició los párpados, sacándola de su plácido sueño, se desperezó con la tranquilidad de quien ha tenido un buen sueño, pero pronto las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente.

- Severus... –murmuró, levantándose rápidamente.

Aún dormía. Se había girado un poco sobre el lado izquierdo y respiraba con dificultad. Cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertarlo, volvió a ponerle boca arriba.

Aún ahora se le hacía difícil asociar aquella cara con los recuerdos de Severus. Pese a ser consciente de ello todo el tiempo que estuvo en el pasado, nunca se había hecho realmente a la idea de que eran la misma persona. Sí, era medianamente consciente de ello, pero solo como los niños pequeños cuando les dicen quien es papá Noel (n.a./recordemos que son ingleses): acaban creyéndoselo, pero siempre les queda la pequeña esperanza de que todo sea mentira. A ella le pasaba lo mismo.

No dejaba de recordarse que tenía que dejar de ver a Severus y al profesor Snape como dos personas independientes, pero le era difícil. Entonces se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Unos ojos negros de aspecto cansado y enfermizo la observaban en silencio. Enrojeció rápidamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que había despertado?

- Eh... –empezó, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Aquello era surrealista. Para ella habían pasado tan solo dos días, pero él era veinte años mayor. Para él habían pasado casi veinte años, pero la chica era igual. Por suerte, fue él quien rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

- Gracias. –Dijo él, incorporándose. Pero ella no le dejó y, con una mirada digna de Molly Weasley, empujándolo con suavidad le hizo volver a la posición inicial. En cualquier otro momento, el hombre habría protestado, pero no parecía tener energías para ello.

- De nada –respondió Hermione con un tono un poco más brusco de lo que le habría gustado. Pero realmente no sabía por donde empezar. No tenía la misma confianza en Snape que en Severus. Por Merlín, ¡delante de Snape no tenía ni una pizca de confianza en sí misma!

Miles de preguntas sin respuesta se arremolinaban en su mente, pero ninguna parecía la idónea para planteársela al mortífago, exmortífago, o lo que realmente fuera. El hombre, después de un rato de verla ir y venir por la habitación, decidió apiadarse de ella.

- Puede preguntar lo que quiera, señorita Granger, al fin y al cabo, se podría decir que me ha salvado la vida.

No, no íbamos bien. ¿Por qué la trataba de usted? Ah, claro... llevaba seis años tratándola así... pero debería responder algo antes de que el pelinegro creyese que había perdido la capacidad de razonar.

- Vida que usted se ha jugado mil veces para salvarnos a todos –replicó, al fin, felicitándose por haber sido capaz de mantener la compostura y llevar la conversación a su campo.

- Señorita Granger, después, si quiere, analizaremos detalladamente quién ha salvado más vidas y por qué motivos, pero ahora, le pido por favor que me haga las preguntas que quiera hacerme, pues no tengo mucho tiempo que perder. Y, a ser posible, hágalas antes de que me arrepienta de ello.

- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto? ¿Por qué ha venido? ¿Cómo sabía que ya estaría aquí? ¿Por qué se lo jugó todo por gente a quién casi no conocía? ¿Por qué...?

- Una a una, por favor. No me veo capaz de responderlas todas de golpe, y mi cabeza aún no está para pensar tanto –la cortó él intentando hablar con normalidad pero fracasando en el intento.

- ¿Quién le ha hecho esto?

- No importa.

- Seve... señor –dijo, corrigiéndose a tiempo, usted acaba de decirme que me respondería las preguntas que le hiciese.

- Aurores.

- ¿Los aurores le hicieron esto?

- En parte, aunque el Lord se encargó de acabar el trabajo.

- Pero...

- ¿No le entra a la cabeza que los aurores hagan tanto daño como los mortífagos? Pues, en cierto modo, actúan igual que aquellos a quien repudian, solo que lo hacen respaldados por la ley.

- ¿Y por qué...?

- Hubo un asalto en el norte. Mi misión era conseguir que un hombre se alistara a los mortífagos, pero éste prefirió luchar hasta la muerte antes que unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Los aurores, alertados por su hija, que consiguió escapar a través de la red flu, acudieron rápidamente. Cuando volvimos, el Lord se enfadó mucho, ya que el hombre tenía que formar parte de un plan bastante importante y me castigó.

- ¿Por qué ha venido hasta aquí?

- Fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió.

- Estoy completamente convencida que a una mente como la de usted no se le ocurriría venir a la guarida de la Orden del Fénix sabiendo que aquí han puesto precio a su cabeza. En realidad, creo que es el único sitio donde no iría por voluntad propia.

¿De donde había sacado la fuerza para responderle aquello? Ni ella misma lo sabía. Seguramente porque había cerrado los ojos un instante y, por un momento, no estaba con Snape, sino con Severus.

- Está bien. Solo quería comprobar que todo había salido bien.

- ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Quería estar seguro de que habían llegado bien, de que no había habido ningún fallo en el hechizo para volver.

Ahí estaba. Finalmente lo sucedido en el pasado había llegado a la conversación. Hermione se fijó en que su ex profesor había apartado la mirada y ahora observaba la puerta con aparente interés.

Entonces ella cayó en la cuenta. Severus había pasado todo aquél tiempo sin estar seguro de si ellos volverían con vida. Cuando les dijo que viajaran al pasado, que todo saldría bien, sabía que llegarían y conseguirían destruir el horcrux, pero nunca supo si llegarían de nuevo al presente. Y ahora... le había faltado tiempo para volver, para ir a comprobar si estaban bien, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo. En realidad, no sabía ni siquiera ni si él era consciente de aquello. ¿Cuánto había cambiado en todo aquél tiempo?

- ¿Cómo sabía cuando llegaríamos?

- En realidad no lo sabía, tan solo pude hacer una pequeña aproximación después de estudiar las posibles formas que teníais para volver y la posición de los astros el día que os fuisteis.

Hermione se quedó sin habla. ¿Cuántas sorpresas más guardaba el hombre en su interior? Quiso hacer la pregunta que llevaba en su mente desde principios de verano, pero no fue capaz. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, pero no se atrevió. Si él se dio cuento, no dio muestras de ello.

Finalmente, la castaña decidió que debía disculparse por lo que le había hecho en aquellos días. Para ella aún era reciente, pero él había vivido mucho tiempo con el amargo recuerdo de aquella despedida. Se lo debía. Por todo lo que él había hecho, le debía aquello y mucho más.

- Yo... –empezó, sin saber muy bien como exponer lo que le pasaba por la mente. – Quiero decirte que...

Sus ojos fijos en ella aún la ponían más nerviosa. ¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla?

"Hermione, ¿eres o no eres una Gryffindor?", se dijo a si misma, tratando de infundirse valor.

- Quisiera disculparme con usted. –dijo. Y hay que decir que le sorprendió. No se esperaba que la chica se atreviese a aquello; al fin y al cabo, una cosa era disculparse con un joven de su edad y la otra, con un ex profesor que le había hecho añicos su vida estudiantil. –Sé que fui demasiado fría, y quizá le parecí insensible, pero me pareció que, dadas las circunstancias en el presente, lo mejor era dejarlo así y no empeorar las cosas. Sé que le hice daño, pero si hubiese actuado de cualquier otra forma, habría sido aún peor. En realidad, ya directamente no tendría que haberme involucrado con usted, pero no pude evitarlo.

"Oh, oh... eso último no debería haberlo dicho... pero, por lo menos, he sido sincera. Ahora me siento mucho mejor conmigo misma. Bueno, en realidad, no mucho. No mientras él continúa en el bando de la oscuridad y aún no he descubierto por qué mató a Dumbledore".

Antes de que pudiese decir nada más, Severus Snape se levantó con dificultad. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que el único trozo de ropa que quedaba en su cuerpo era el bóxer. Hermione trató de mirar a cualquier otra parte, hasta que decidió dejar su mirada fiza en la alfombra azul del lado de la cama.

No obstante, no pudo mantenerla allí por mucho tiempo, porque él, hablando con total normalidad, como si estuviesen en clase (y, consecuentemente, vestidos) le preguntó donde estaba su varita.

Ella se asustó, temiendo por un momento que quisiese atacarla, pero la duda desapareció rápidamente de su cabeza. Era Severus y no haría nada. Solamente la quería para vestirse sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo.

- No puede hacer magia aún... está muy débil.

- Tengo que irme.

- No...

- Hermione... –dijo con el mismo tono que usaba para burlarse de ella cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Pero Hermione no notó esto, sino que él, en un descuido, había utilizado su nombre.

- Señor, no debe...

Una mirada profundamente oscura le hizo perder las palabras, aunque ella nunca sería capaz de decir si fue por la dureza en sí de la mirada o por lo que despertaban aquellos ojos en su cuerpo. Pero no debía dejarse llevar. Quién tenía delante tenía veinte años más que ella y, seguramente, hacía mucho tiempo que la había olvidado.

Cogió su propia varita y susurró un hechizo, de modo que el hombre quedó vestido en un instante.

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. La voz de Ron les llegó a través de la madera. Trató de abrir, pero, por suerte, el hechizo que la castaña había puesto en la puerta la noche anterior lo impidió.

- ¡Hermione! ¡Mamá dice que bajes a desayunar, que ya es muy tarde!

- ¡Me estoy vistiendo! ¡Bajaré en un momento! –contestó, intentando que su voz no transmitiese nada extraño.

La mirada de Snape la estaba taladrando. Estaba jugando a quién era más fuerte. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

- No puedo dejarle marchar en este estado.

- Debo hacerlo o será mucho peor.

- No lo creo.

- Ya ha visto qué son capaces de hacer.

- Si le dejo marchar y no se cuida no habrá nada que hacer, lo hará usted solo.

Era una lucha fría que podría alargarse indefinidamente. Ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, ambos eran muy testarudos. Negro contra castaño, castaño contra negro. Ninguno apartaba la mirada, así que el hombre decidió probar una nueva táctica. No debía hacerlo, pero era el único modo.

Se acercó lentamente, intentando que ella no descubriese cuales eran sus intenciones. Pese a la cercanía, ninguno de los dos rompió el contacto visual, pues sería igual que admitir que habían perdido.

Entonces, Severus acercó la mano a la cara de Hermione y le acarició la mejilla con una suavidad que contrastaba enormemente con la dureza de su mirada. La mirada era de Snape, la mano, de Severus. Y también sus labios fueron los de Severus cuando los acercó a los suyos, una leve caricia, un beso casi platónico que hizo que las defensas de Hermione cayeran irremediablemente. La chica cerró los ojos, y después, Severus, durante un instante, también, ambos viajando al pasado por un breve momento.

- Dame la varita –dijo él, separándose.

Y ella no pudo hacer nada más que dársela.

- Practicad mucho estos días. Pronto será el momento de acabar con todo esto –dijo Severus, girándose hacia la ventana, dispuesto a marcharse. –Yo acabaré con Nagini el mismo día que vosotros ataquéis al Lord. El cuartel está protegido mediante el hechizo fidelius, así que habrá que planearlo todo muy bien. Tendréis que estar preparados, pues en cualquier momento puede darse el momento idóneo para atacar. Me pondré en contacto contigo.

- Severus... Señor –le interrumpió ella antes de que saltase por la ventana. –Yo os bajaré hasta abajo, así no tendréis que hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Aunque no dijo o hizo nada, ella supo que le estaba agradecido.

Cuando él estaba llegando al límite de la barrera antiaparición, Hermione no pudo evitar decirle unas últimas palbras.

- ¡Ten cuidado! –y él se giró y, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo sin palabras que lo intentaría, mientras susurraba el hechizo para desaparecerse.

Y Hermione tardó aún algunos minutos a bajar a desayunar, quedándose de pie delante de la ventana con la mirada fija en un punto y el sabor de un beso bailándole en los labios adolescentes.

* * *

¡¡¡Hola!!!

¡No os quejaréis! La inspiración ha venido rápidamente esta vez, y el tiempo ha acompañado, así que, de nuevo, cuelgo otro capítulo. También porque me sentí un poco mal por haberos dejado sin SSHG... así que aquí está.

Espero, como siempre, comentarios acerca del capítulo y de qué debo mejorar o qué está bien. Muchas gracias por los reviews a **Clau Felton Black, Yasmina33, angeyita, karen, §U§ §NAPE, Maya, sirenitus, Mira Black-Lupin, Sucubos.** ¡¡¡Gracias!!!

Por cierto... quien quiera más SSHG ¡que levante la mano! Trataré de poner más sobre esta complicada relación, pero hay que tener en cuenta que tampoco hay que precipitarse, ya que la situación es bastante complicada.

¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Bss,

**khye**


	10. callejón Diagon

_En el capítulo anterior..._

- Dame la varita –dijo él, separándose.

Y ella no pudo hacer nada más que dársela.

- Practicad mucho estos días. Pronto será el momento de acabar con todo esto –dijo Severus, girándose hacia la ventana, dispuesto a marcharse. –Yo acabaré con Nagini el mismo día que vosotros ataquéis al Lord. El cuartel está protegido mediante el hechizo fidelius, así que habrá que planearlo todo muy bien. Tendréis que estar preparados, pues en cualquier momento puede darse el momento idóneo para atacar. Me pondré en contacto contigo.

- Severus... Señor –le interrumpió ella antes de que saltase por la ventana. –Yo os bajaré hasta abajo, así no tendréis que hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Aunque no dijo o hizo nada, ella supo que le estaba agradecido.

Cuando él estaba llegando al límite de la barrera antiaparición, Hermione no pudo evitar decirle unas últimas palbras.

- ¡Ten cuidado! –y él se giró y, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo sin palabras que lo intentaría, mientras susurraba el hechizo para desaparecerse.

Y Hermione tardó aún algunos minutos a bajar a desayunar, quedándose de pie delante de la ventana con la mirada fija en un punto y el sabor de un beso bailándole en los labios adolescentes.  
  
**  
CAPÍTULO 10: Callejón Diagon**

- Hermione, a mi no me engañas. A ti te pasa algo.

Ginny Weasley había conseguido encerrarla en su habitación y no parecía dispuesta a dejarla marchar hasta que le contase lo que fuera que le estuviese pasando. Porque si algo caracterizaba a la pelirroja era su testarudez. Esto, y su asombrosa capacidad de darse cuenta de cosas a las que otros no prestaban atención, como que Hermione últimamente estaba como ida, apenas comía y, de repente, le daba por engullir todo lo que tuviese delante.

Y Ginny sabía que su amiga no era bulímica, por mucho que alguna mañana le hubiese parecido oírla vomitar. Más que nada, porque la conocía bien y porque últimamente había engordado un poquito. Aunque eso no se lo diría. Merlín sabe que esas cosas no saldrían de su mente.

De todos modos, no se dejaría llevar por sus propias deducciones. Quería que fuese la misma Hermione la que le contara qué pasaba. No estaba dispuesta a dejarla salir hasta que se lo explicase. No podía ver a una amiga dejarse consumir de esta forma, y aun menos si la chica en cuestión tenía solo 18 años.

- ¿A mí? –preguntó la castaña con un tono falsamente inocente que Ginny, por supuesto, no se creyó ni por un instante.

- Sí, a ti, Hermione Jane Granger. Castaña, ojos marrones, sentada en mi cama, justo delante de mí... ¿continúo o ya sabes de quién estoy hablando? Por supuesto que te lo digo a ti. ¿Ves alguien más aquí dentro? –le respondió ella.

Las facciones de Hermione se endurecieron y Ginny pudo notar como empezaba a temblarle el párpado izquierdo, señales inequívocas de que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.

- Oh, Hermione, lo siento, no quería ser tan brusca, pero soy tu amiga y estoy preocupada por ti. Te pasa algo y no sé qué puedo hacer para ayudarte. Pareces solo un reflejo de la Hermione que se fue hace seis meses...

Seis meses ya... es decir, tres y medio desde que llegaran al pasado, desde que conociera a Severus... casi tres meses desde... tres meses en su interior... ¿hasta cuando podría esconderlo, de todos modos? Tenía que ayudar a Harry, se lo debía como amiga, pero también debía salvaguardar otra vida...

- No es nada, Ginny, de verdad.

- Mione, ahora estoy mejor, pero cuando volvisteis me viste: tampoco yo tenía ganas de comer y estaba triste todo el día, que vosotros desaparecieseis agravó el problema, pero no fue solo eso. Sé que la presión de lo que puede estar sucediendo en este mismo instante es mucha, pero a ti te pasa algo más, una cosa es perder el hambre y otra no comer nada para, de repente, comer compulsivamente; vomitar con frecuencia, tener la mirada perdida continuamente como si estuvieses enamo...

- ¡No! No digas esa palab... –antes de acabar la frase, Hermione ya se había tapado la boca. Con toda su charla, Ginny había conseguido derribar sus defensas hasta que ella no pudo más. Pero aún no había asimilado el estar enamorada de aquél hombre. Sí del adolescente Severus, pero no del mago a cuerpo (y tiempo) real.

- Así que no iba tan desencaminada... Por favor, Mione, puedes contármelo. Soy una tumba, te lo prometo, nadie se enterará. Pero necesitas confiar en alguien o tus propios secretos te consumirán.

Pero la castaña no se veía capaz de contarlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Aún no sabía ni siquiera cómo actuar. Y, en caso de explicarlo, no podría participar en los entrenamientos ni ayudar con la orden.

También estaba el hecho de que hacía más de medio año que sus padres no la veían... y, desde luego, tenía que contárselo todo. Bueno, no todo, pero sí la parte que no podría ocultar por mucho más tiempo. Sí, eso era. Primero tenía que explicárselo a ellos. Quizá la repudiarían, no habrían tenido ningún problema si ella hubiese sido una muggle común, aunque quizá ni siquiera sabían de la guardia que les había puesto la orden.

- Hace mucho tiempo que no he visto a mis padres. Es casi como si no fuéramos ni familia. Pronto no me van a reconocer. Sé que es peligroso, pero me gustaría verlos, ni que fuera un momento. Abrazar a mi padre. Hablar con mi madre. Lo que hace una chica normal.

Y Ginny no quiso preguntar más. Sabía que aquello no era más que la punta del iceberg de emociones y pensamientos que atormentaban su amiga día y noche, pero tampoco quería forzarla a hablar de nada que ella no estuviese lista para contar. Por algo se empieza.

- Intentaré convencer a papá para que intenten arreglarlo para que puedas visitarles, ni que sea por unos minutos.

- Gracias, de verdad.

Y Ginny la dejó salir de la habitación, pese a lo que le había revelado la exclamación de la muchacha: "¡No! No digas esa palab..." Su amiga estaba enamorada y ella no tenía ninguna pista sobre quién podía ser el afortunado. Aunque de una cosa estaba segura: no eran ni Harry, ni Ron, ni nadie de la Orden... por la forma de actuar de Hermione parecía que fuese alguien a quien no podía (o debía) ver.

Hermione se dejó caer en su butaca favorita sin saber muy bien qué pensar. Por una parte estaba agradecida a Ginny, que haría todo lo posible para que viera a sus padres. Por otra, preferiría no verles para no tener que contarles qué le pasaba. Pero debía hacerlo. De todos modos, ese no era el único problema que tenía. Tenían que derrotar a Voldemort cuanto antes para que todo volviese a la normalidad. Y, aunque habían estado entrenando duro desde que llegaron, no le parecía que tuviesen posibilidad alguna de matar al Lord.

Pero no podía decirle eso a uno de sus mejores amigos. Todo el peso de la cuestión residía en Harry, y no debía mostrar duda alguna en su fuerza. Pero si no ocurría un milagro Harry perdería la vida en el combate final y, con él, el mundo mágico y, por supuesto, el muggle.

Por otra parte, desde que lo viera la noche de su llegada, Hermione no había vuelto a ver a Snape. El mortífago estaba muy seguro de lo que debían hacer, pero Hermione aún no había recibido ninguna seña del pelinegro que le hiciera suponer un inminente ataque del Lord fuera de sus dominios para que pudiesen salirle al encuentro. Pero, de todos modos, no podían hacerlo.

¡Merlín, cómo le gustaría poder discutir el plan con Severus! Necesitaba aclarar las cosas y no navegar a la deriva, pendiente en todo momento de una seña que le indicase qué hacer y, sobretodo, donde.

Además, Harry aún se entestaba en no practicar el avada kedavra. Decía que no quería convertirse en asesino antes de tiempo. Pero la chica insistía una y otra vez en que residía aquí la ventaja que tenía Voldemort. Pero Potter era tozudo como pocos y no tenía forma de convencerle, de modo que decidió buscar algún otro hechizo que pudiese serles útil.

Según recordaba, Albus Dumbledore siempre había creído que el poder de Harry que Voldemort desconocía era el amor, de modo que ella debería basar su búsqueda en eso, pero era muy difícil encontrar nada así en una casa donde todo emitía magia negra por todos los poros. ¡Oh! ¡Cómo anhelaba aquellos viejos días en que investigar era buscar quién era Nicolas Flammel!

No llevaba mucho tiempo leyendo cuando las voces de Harry y Ginny discutiendo la devolvieron de nuevo a la realidad.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo, Harry!

- ¡Claro que puedo!

- No pue... –pero, al notar que era completamente imposible convencerle, cambió de táctica –pues quiero venir contigo.

- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

- ¡Ya hablamos de eso, y quedamos en que no me dejarías atrás, como enjaulada en una vitrina!

- ¡Gin, no eres mayor de edad!

- ¡Me da igual la edad!

Además de ir subiendo el tono de voz progresivamente, la pareja se había ido acercando, de modo que cuando entraron en la biblioteca, Harry con la determinación brillándole en los ojos y Ginny con las mejillas surcadas por lágrimas a las que nadie hacía caso, la chica ya suponía qué sucedía.

- Hermione, hay un ataque en el callejón Diagon. Acaban de dar aviso y casi no hay gente de la orden aquí, la mayoría están en otras partes de Inglaterra en este momento. ¿Vienes?

La chica se levantó sin dudar ni un momento, pese a ser plenamente consciente de que lo que debería hacer era quedarse allí, encerrada en una vitrina, como decía Ginny.

- Vamos. ¿Dónde está Ron?

- Ha ido a avisar a su madre. Ella avisará a quien pueda. Gin, por favor, quédate aquí, necesitamos que haya alguien aquí por si acaso.

- Pero...

- Gin, en ese mismo momento puede que haya gente muriendo... debemos irnos. Hasta luego. –se despidió en pelinegro dándole un corto beso.

- Vigilad mucho.

- Lo haremos.

Y en menos que se dice Quiddich el trío de oro salía del número doce de Grimmauld Place para desaparecer en medio de la calle hacia el callejón Diagon.

Les recibieron los gritos de pánico de la gente que no había conseguido escapar a tiempo del callejón; niños, adultos y ancianos que habían decidido ir a hacer algunas compras por la tarde o simplemente pasera un poco con la familia. Algunos ya no volverían a casa. Otros no tendrían la misma suerte y pasarían el resto de su vida sufriendo las consecuencias del ataque.

Enseguida fueron hacia el lugar de donde salían más gritos, justo bajo la marca tenebrosa que brillaba en el cielo de la tarde, rojizo como la sangre que estaba siendo vertida sin distinción a la sombra de la calavera verde.

La imagen que les recibió les acompañaría durante mucho tiempo en sus peores pesadillas. Había cuerpos bañados en sangre por todas partes. Enseguida notaron que los mortífagos estaban en superioridad numérica. Algunos viandantes se habían añadido a los aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fénix y los hechizos volaban por todas partes. Antes de que pudieran darse cuanta ya estaban en medio de la batalla.

Entre los enmascarados pronto corrió la voz que el niño que vivió estaba allí. Pronto la crueldad aumentó aun más, si es posible, y Harry se vio en medio de cinco mortífagos sin nadie que le cubriese las espaldas. Cuando cinco crucius impactaron a la vez en su cuerpo no pudo evitar gritar.

Hermione, que estaba cerca, corrió a socorrerle, aunque eso le valió un par de heridas en la espalda y un feo corte en la pierna izquierda.

_- ¡Petríficus totalus!_

Y hasta cinco veces lo gritó. Los mortífagos, concentrados en mantener el hechizo, no se dieron ni cuenta. Es curioso como un hechizo tan sencillo, aprendido tanto tiempo atrás, podía llegar a ser tan útil. Harry estaba tirado en medio de la calle, inconsciente, con uno de los mortífagos encima. La chica, conteniendo el aliento, se acercó rápidamente, aunque sin perder la noción de lo que sucedía en su entorno. No quería que le pasara como a los enmascarados que acababa de abatir.

Primero les inmovilizó con ayuda de cuerdas y cadenas, para que cuando despertasen no pudiesen escapar, y también atrajo sus varitas hacia ella dispuesta a romperlas. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que uno de ellos podía ser Snape. Además, Harry no estaba bien, de modo que antes de romper las varitas se dirigió hacia su amigo para ver si podía ayudarle. Pronto Ron se acercó donde estaban. Tampoco él parecía estar bien; en realidad, estaba bastante ensangrentado y muy pálido, como si fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Le han echado cinco cruciatus a la vez. Me parece que está muy débil. Tendríamos que llevarle al cuartel general.

- Llévale tú.

Hermione estuvo a punto de acceder, pero sabía que tenía que hacer algo antes de irse. Aunque el sentido común le dijese que no debía quedarse –en realidad ya no debería haber ido –tenía que hacerlo. Debía localizar a Snape, no fuera que el hombre fuese capturado por los aurores y entonces ya nada podrían hacer contra Voldemort.

- No. Tú pareces estar peor, yo me he mantenido más al margen, pero tú has perdido más sangre.

- Yo no...

- Ron, no podemos discutir eso ahora. Llévatelo, por favor. Yo volveré rápido. Intentaré no quedarme mucho más tiempo aquí. Lo prometo. Pero tengo que hacer algo antes de irme.

- Yo lo...

- No, debo hacerlo yo. Vamos, ve.

- Pero...

- Ron, Harry necesita descansar y aquí no podrá hacerlo.

- Está bien. Cuídate, ¿sí? Nos vemos luego. No tardes.

Seguramente Ron tuvo que morderse la lengua con todas sus fuerzas para no preguntarle qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Hasta él era capaz de ver que Hermione había cambiado últimamente. Pero, fuera lo que fuera lo que le estuviese sucediendo, sabía que podían confiar en ella. Pondría su vida en sus manos sin dudarlo un segundo. Aunque tenía un poco de reticencia en dejar que fuese ella misma quien llevase el peso de la suya. Hermione no dudaría en dar su vida, si fuese necesario, para salvar a sus amigos. Y él lo sabía. Pero en aquellos momentos el más importante era Harry.

Con un suave golpe de cabeza se despidió de ella y, con Harry en brazos, desapareció hacia Grimmauld Place.

"Ahora solo me falta encontrarle..." –se dijo la chica.

Quizá ni siquiera estaba allí, pero no podía arriesgarse a que fuera arrestado. Comprobó, con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza a la vez, que él no era ninguno de los cinco que había abatido instantes atrás. Partió las varitas en dos y las esparció por el lugar. Después, se dispuso a ir de un lado a otro desenmascarando a cualquier cuerpo del suelo que pudiese ser él. Pero no le encontró. Un par de hechizos volaron en dirección a ella, pero pudo esquivarlos.

Entonces los oyó. Eran gritos de niños y venían de la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Se acercó corriendo y observó, horrorizada, que por lo menos una decena de críos que se habían refugiado allí estaban siendo atacados. Un par de adultos estaban tirados en el suelo mientras otro trataba impedir el avance de los siete mortífagos que querían entrar. La chica corrió hasta allí y empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestro y siniestro. Pronto se vio envuelta en la lucha.

Ya había cuatro de los mortífagos fuera de combate, pero los otros tres parecían ser mucho más hábiles con la varita. Entonces, de repente, un hechizo le dio de pleno en la barriga. Gritando, se llevó sus manos allí para protegerse, pero no llegó a tiempo. Cuando quiso mirar qué había sucedido, tan solo vio una bola incandescente detrás de sus manos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, gritó, gritó como nunca lo había hecho. Entonces, con furia, levantó los ojos hacia sus agresores. Parecía que, de repente, el sonido había desaparecido del mundo.

Prácticamente sin despegar las manos de su barriga cogió la varita y la dirigió hacia sus oponentes. El resultado fue espectacular. Sin haber dicho nada, un rayo de luz iluminó la heladería, encegándolos a todos por momentos. Antes de caer exhausta al suelo, aún abrazándose a si misma, pudo ver unos la desesperación en ojos negros que la miraban. Negros, negros como dos pozos sin fondo.

* * *

¡¡¡Hola!!!

¿Cómo estáis todos? He actualizado tan pronto como he podido. Quería hacerlo ya porque los parciales empiezan a acercarse y me temo que estaré tres semanas aislada del mundo... aunque quien sabe, puede que un día me venga la inspiración y actualice antes.

Tengo que decir que estoy muy, muy, muy contenta de haber recibido tantos reviews en el último capítulo. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias a **Laura, §U§ §NAPE, Sucubos, Maya, Clau Felton Black, AnitaRickman, sirenitus, MIRI DE AR, yasmina33, karen, angeyita, amsp14, Quimera16, Varg22, Gin Black, rasaaabe, Drk Phoenix**!!!

En este no hay aún el SSHG que me pedíais todos (yo misma lo quería, de hecho, pero este capítulo era necesario). Siento no haberlo puesto, pero era necesario así. Prometo que en el siguiente no os dejaré con las ganas. Espero recibir vuestros comentarios acerca de éste capítulo.

Bss,

**Khye**


	11. despertar

_En el capítulo anterior..._

Ya había cuatro de los mortífagos fuera de combate, pero los otros tres parecían ser mucho más hábiles con la varita. Entonces, de repente, un hechizo le dio de pleno en la barriga. Gritando, se llevó sus manos allí para protegerse, pero no llegó a tiempo. Cuando quiso mirar qué había sucedido, tan solo vio una bola incandescente detrás de sus manos.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, gritó, gritó como nunca lo había hecho. Entonces, con furia, levantó los ojos hacia sus agresores. Parecía que, de repente, el sonido había desaparecido del mundo.

Prácticamente sin despegar las manos de su barriga cogió la varita y la dirigió hacia sus oponentes. El resultado fue espectacular. Sin haber dicho nada, un rayo de luz iluminó la heladería, encegándolos a todos por momentos. Antes de caer exhausta al suelo, aún abrazándose a si misma, pudo ver la desesperación en unos ojos negros que la miraban. Negros, negros como dos pozos sin fondo.

**CAPÍTULO 11: Despertar**

Estaba en un mundo donde el tiempo no existía. Ni el sonido, ni las imágenes. Solo sus pensamientos y sus pesadillas y temores más recónditos. Flotaba en medio del vacío. No parecía haber salida alguna, ninguna luz al final del túnel. Tan solo oscuridad. Pero tampoco le apetecía ya luchar. Al fin y al cabo, no se estaba tan mal, allí. Podría llegar a acostumbrarse a ello. Lentamente, una imagen se formó en su cabeza; unos ojos negros, oscuros como la noche más tenebrosa la observaban con impotencia, sorpresa y, sobre todo, desesperación; la desesperación de quién no puede hacer nada para ayudar, a quién solo le queda ver como los otros se degradan mientras no puede hacer nada para ayudarlos, solo observar.

Poco a poco empezó a aburrirse de estar allí. Después de que sus recuerdos se hubiesen proyectado una y otra vez en su mente decidió que necesitaba hacer algo. Necesitaba estar con sus amigos, ayudar a quienes habrían dado su vida por ella, de ser necesario. Y, sobretodo, había comprendido que necesitaba aquél hombre, aquél hombre del cual llevaba una parte en su interior. O no...

Tenía que despertar, necesitaba saber qué había pasado después de que recibiera aquél hechizo. Los recuerdos de lo sucedido aquél día eran borrosos y necesitaba aclararlos. La agonía la estaba matando lentamente... si es que no estaba muerta ya. Y aquella luz en su barriga... debía despertarse. Debía hacerlo.

Pero no sabía como huir de su propia mente. Necesitaba alguien que la guiase hasta la salida.

Como si de una respuesta se tratase, algo empezó a materializarse en su mente. Muy, muy lentamente. Primero parecía una masa amorfa oscura, después fue tomando forma hasta convertirse en un muchacho de piel clara y cabello negro vestido con unos tejanos y una camiseta verde musgo. Tenía el cabello húmedo e iba descalzo. Pese a ser la imagen de un adolescente tenía en la mirada la aspereza y el conocimiento de quien ha vivido mucho.

- Se... Severus. Pero...

¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Porque estaba segura de que aquello no era fruto de su imaginación. Él realmente estaba allí, aunque no alcanzaba a descubrir como había entrado. 

- Te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

Su imagen era la de Severus, pero no su voz, que resonaba por todos los rincones de su cabeza, pese a que el muchacho no había movido los labios. Era la voz de Snape, la mirada de Snape...

- ¿Cómo...?

- Después. Tiene que salir de aquí, señorita Granger, o el daño será irreversible. Sígame, por favor, y después hablaremos de todo lo que quiera, pero por ahora el tiempo se nos está agotando. Concéntrese tanto como pueda para materializar una imagen de usted.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió tuvo que contenerse para no saltar a los brazos del pelinegro que se paseaba por su mente como si estuviese en casa.

Después de mucho rato recorriendo los sitios más recónditos de su mente, Hermione no podía dejar de preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevarían dando vueltas y más vueltas. El tiempo pasaba de forma distinta allí que en el exterior, pero aun así... Además, tenía que hacer todos los esfuerzos posibles para evitar que el chico viese algunos de sus recuerdos. Aunque ya debía saberlo o, como mínimo, debía sospecharlo, no quería que viese nada sobre las consecuencias de su única noche juntos. Aunque no fue capaz de esconder las imágenes de dicha noche, con el consecuente enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Severus, por su parte, curvó los labios en algo que casi podría llamarse sonrisa, aunque no dijo nada.

Severus era consciente de que si no conseguían salir a tiempo no solo ella sería la que permanecería allí encerrada de por vida. También él se quedaría allí. Pero no podía decírselo. No quería asustarla. Cuando por fin vio la luz que indicaba el final del túnel la instó a que apresurara el paso. Con una última mirada, él desapareció para volver a la propia mente.

Ahora solo dependía de Hermione.

La castaña de repente se sintió sola, abandonada. La luz que veía al final la encegaba. No podía dejar de pensar que lo que la esperaba al exterior no era más que destrucción y un peligro detrás del otro. Era tal su indecisión que no notó que la luz que llegaba cada vez era un poco más tenue. Sus posibilidades de volver se escurrían como agua en las manos.

Pero entonces le llegó su voz desde la lejanía.

- Hermione, ven. No abandones. Traspasa el túnel y vuelve a la vida, por favor. – Era su voz, sin dudas alguna, pero nunca había oído aquel grado de desesperación en el hombre al que, ahora estaba segura, amaba. Y mucho menos lo habría imaginado del Severus Snape adulto. 

Tenía que volver.

Con lentitud, abrió los ojos. Tanto tiempo había pasado en la oscuridad que la luz la dejó sin visión por un instante. Trató de hablar, pero la lengua, pastosa, se negó a moverse, de modo que decidió estudiar su entorno.

Paredes verdosas, un par de mesitas de noche de caoba y una ventana tapada por cortinas verde oscuro. Estaba en una enorme cama con dosel a juego con las mesas. Entonces reparó en la silla que había a su izquierda y en el hombre que la observaba desde allí. Su rostro inescrutable mostraba la frialdad usual, pero la chica sabía que en su interior no había dejado de ser Severus en ningún momento.

Él la miraba sin decir nada. Entonces el rostro del hombre se ensombreció.

- Por fin despertó. Ya pensaba que no saldría nunca de la jaula en que la metió su propia mente. –su tono de voz era duro, pero la chica sabía que lo que quería decir era que estaba contento de que estuviese bien.

Pero cuando sus facciones se endurecieron aún más no fue capaz de justificarlo.

- ¿Podría decirme qué es eso? –preguntó señalando su barriga.

Oh, no, se había olvidado completamente de aquello. Pero eso quería decir que aún estaba allí... ¿no? Al pensar aquello empezó a tomar conciencia de su cuerpo y llegó a la conclusión de que sí, estaba allí, pero pesaba mucho más de lo que debería. En realidad... En realidad pesaba como si ya estuviese a punto... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado allí?

Finalmente fue capaz de hablar, aunque la voz con que lo hizo no se asemejaba nada a la propia.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

- No ha respondido mi pregunta. –pese a la mirada de Hermione, el hombre no se rindió. No obstante, tampoco ella quería dar su brazo a torcer, de modo que el silencio se apoderó de la habitación.

Finalmente el hombre lo rompió, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Aunque para mí haga mucho tiempo para usted todo aquello pasó hace muy poco. ¿Y ya está así? A eso lo llamo yo una chica fácil. –Dijo él con un tono de voz peligroso, como si estuviese conteniendo toda su rabia.

Y Hermione lo comprendió, comprendió qué había pasado por la mente del hombre y se sintió horriblemente mal, desdichada. ¿Cómo podía pensar que ella...? ¡Por favor! Snape parecía celoso y eso le hacía gracia pero, pese a todo, le había hecho mucho, mucho daño.

- ¿Es que acaso no ha hecho las cuentas?

- ¿Qué...?

- Le estoy preguntando si se le ha ocurrido mirar de cuanto estoy.

- Eso es imposible, Granger. –su mirada y su voz eran como las que solo guardaba para Harry y Remus. – La magia del hechizo que la golpeó quedó encerrada en su interior, desarrollando el bebé mucho más de lo normal, de modo que es imposible determinar cuánto le queda (aunque no creo que sea mucho) o si está bien o no. El entorno en que se encontraba la criatura era mágico, de modo que al golpearle el hechizo las magias se mezclaron y no es posible saber si está vivo o no o si su poder mágico ha aumentado o se ha transformado en un squib. De modo que no, no tengo ni idea de cuando su crío fue concebido. Podría ser que incluso antes de su viajecito al pasado.

La rabia acumulada en las últimas frases había hecho temblar a la chica. Tenía que decírselo, se lo debía, pero se lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

- Severus...

- Profesor Snape.

- Ya no eres mi profesor. –replicó ella con voz neutra. Si él jugaba a intimidar, ella jugaría a "me importa un bledo lo que digas o pienses". -Y no, no fue concebido antes de mi "viaje". Y tampoco después. 

Y calló. Hablar le costaba mucho esfuerzo, por lo que decidió dejarle un tiempo para pensar. Si así no lo entendía ya no sabía qué podía hacer.

- ¿Está segura de lo que dice?

- Completamente. No he estado con ningún hombre más que con usted.

Pese a que Snape había cambiado su tono de voz a uno un poco menos agresivo, ella continuaba con su voz neutra mirando a un punto fijo del techo. De no ser así se habría dado cuenta de que habían aparecido un par de luces al fono de la oscuridad de los ojos de Snape.

-¿Segu...?

- He dicho que sí. Es tuyo. Pero comprenderé que no lo quieras. Al fin y al cabo, solo fue una noche y para ti han pasado muchos años. Si me permites volveré a Grimmauld Place y le criaré sola. –replicó ella con voz trémula, antes de añadir -Si está vivo o viva...

Y, dicho eso, no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, y a esa la siguió otra, y otra, y otra... lágrimas encerradas en sus ojos desde hacía tanto tiempo y que ya no era capaz de evitar que saliesen una tras otra. Una para cada muerto de la guerra, una para cada batalla, una por cada minuto que había echado de menos a sus padres, una para cada segundo que había necesitado tener a Severus a su lado y aún más para su hijo o hija, que quizá no vería nunca la luz.

- No digas eso. –Ella le miró. Snape... no, Severus, se había levantado y en sus ojos ya no quedaba la rabia de antes. Pese a no haber perdido la mirada made in Snape, en ellos podía adivinar un rastro de ternura. – Nuestro bebé está bien, ya lo verás. Y cuando nazca lo hará en un mundo en el que su vida ya no correrá peligro. Pero para eso tú tendrás que quedarte en la cama hasta que nazca.

- Pero...

- Para sus amigos será mejor esto que tener que cuidarla –replicó él . Cuando se libre la batalla final ni se le ocurra moverse. En Grimmauld Place estará segura. Supongo que Molly estará allí, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

La cara de Hermione cambió rápidamente. ¡Aún no se lo había dicho a nadie! Y ahora volvería de una forma que sería imposible ocultarlo... Pero quería que primero lo supieran sus padres, aunque con eso les decepcionase.

- ¿No se lo ha dicho a nadie?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras un millar de dudas se mezclaban en su mente. Había vuelto a ser Snape. Quería al bebé, sí, pero no a ella. Supuso que eso simplemente aumentaría su "ego masculino".

- ¿Lo tuvo escondido todo este tiempo?

- Quería decírselo primero a mis padres, se lo debo. -"Y a ti", estuvo a punto de añadir, pero ante la vuelta al tono usual del hombre, se contuvo. A su lado no era más que una chiquilla, ahora. Y no debía inducirle a nada que no debiera.

Aun así, el recuerdo del beso compartido días atrás, cuando él acudiera herido a su habitación de Grimmauld Place no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza. Quizá... no, mejor no pensar en eso.

- ¿A qué esperaba?

- No he podido visitarles desde hace mucho tiempo. Su vida corre peligro, por ser muggles, y por ser yo su hija. También mi vida está en peligro, por lo que, en general, me quedo junto con los otros en la sede de la orden. Pero no podía dejar que fuesen los últimos en saberlo –"ni podía admitir que tú eras el padre".

- ¿Y aún quiere que sean los primeros en conocer la noticia? ¿Aunque con las condiciones en que puede presentarse allí pueda suponer una desagradable forma de enterarse de ello para sus padres?

- Sería mejor presentarme con una barriga enorme que con un bebé en brazos.

- Le diré lo que haremos. Burlaré la escolta de sus padres, les secuestraré y les llevaré aquí. Cuando haya podido disfrutar de su compañía les dejaré en algún lugar en que puedan encontrarles fácilmente, o incluso puedo dejarla a usted en Grimmauld Place, de ser necesario.

- ¿Qué gana usted con todo esto?

Un Slytherin nunca hace algo sin motivo, esta es una de las primeras leyes que un estudiante de Hogwarts aprendía desde antes de sentarse en el banquillo del sombrero seleccionador.

- Que mi hijo o hija esté a salvo.

Ah, claro, es cierto. El bebé era lo importante y no ella. Pero aun así debía estarle agradecida, si con ello podía volver a ver a sus padres. Perdida en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que él estaba hablando.

-... así que volveré dentro de poco. Aproveche para dormir y, sobretodo, no se mueva de la cama.

Y desapareció de la habitación, dejándola a solas con sus dudas y pensamientos. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Había habido muertos en la batalla? ¿Se sabía algo de Harry y Ron? ¿La estarían buscando? Y, la eterna duda... ¿Por qué había matado a Albus Dumbledre?

Sin ni siquiera darse cuenta el cansancio hizo su efecto y el sueño se apoderó de ella. La despertaron susurros de un par de voces muy familiares. Abrió los ojos de golpe.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –exclamó tratando de levantarse. Pero una mano fuerte se lo impidió, volviendo a echarla a la cama con suavidad. Incluso antes de verle ya sabía que era él, pues con el solo contacto de su piel su cuerpo se había estremecido en señal de reconocimiento. Notó como algo se movía dentro de ella.

- Está bien... –murmuró. –Está bien y te reconoce.

Por suerte lo dijo tan bajito que solo el hombre que tenía justo al lado pudo oírla. Su pecho se hinchó en orgullo y sus ojos brillaron al saber que el bebé no estaba muerto.

- Hija, ¡cómo has crecido! –dijo su madre, corriendo a abrazarla.

- Sí, pero, sin lugar a dudas, tiene algo que contarnos. ¿Cuándo pretendías hacernos saber la noticia? ¿Cuándo empezara a ir a la escuela?

- Yo... –empezó ella, tratando de tragarse las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. –De verdad lo siento, quería decíroslo, pero no es el tipo de cosa que se cuenta en una carta y no podía veros. 

- ¿En cuánto? ¿Siete, ocho meses no has podido decírnoslo?

- En realidad, señor, es bastante más complejo. Su hija estaba encinta, sí, pero por bastante menos tiempo de lo que parece. Lo que sucedió fue que un hechizo la golpeó, provocando que su magia, la del bebé y la del hechizo se mezclaran, causando una aceleración en el proceso de crecimiento del bebé.

- ¿Quién es el padre?

Hermione huyó de la mirada de sus padres. No había hablado de aquello con Snape y no sabía qué se suponía que tenía que decir. ¿Qué estaba embarazada de alguien 20 años mayor que ella? No podía, simplemente no debía...

- No... –"No lo sé", iba a decir, pero la voz de Severus la interrumpió.

- Yo.

Seguridad, el coraje propio de un gryffindor, fuerza, orgullo. No titubeó ni un instante. Hermione, en lugar de buscar con la mirada la reacción de sus progenitores se giró hacia el ojinegro.

- ¡¿Pero qué demonios creían que hacían?! Usted es mucho mayor que ella, es... ¡Hermione es solo una niña!

- Ya tengo dieciocho años, papá, y la guerra me ha dado mucha más madurez de la que se podría esperar a esa edad. No soy una niña. Ya no.

- Además, digamos que la... concepción de la criatura no tuvo lugar en condiciones normales. No sé hasta qué punto están acostumbrados a la magia, pero su hija viajó al pasado hace unos meses. A la época en que yo tenía diecinueve años, concretamente, de modo que la diferencia de edad no era tal.

- ¡Pero... –empezó el señor Granger de nuevo, pero su mujer le hizo callar con la mirada.

- Sé que os he defraudado. A todos –dijo la muchacha. –Pero no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice. Una tiene derecho a vivir y mi bebé tiene derecho a llegar a ver la luz. Quiero a ese bebé como a nada en el mundo y no dejaré que le tratéis como a un engorro o un accidente. Es mi hijo y estoy orgullosa de ello., Y si no queréis hacer lo propio como abuelos no importa, porque con mi cariño será suficiente.

No fueron solo sus palabras, sino su tono y su mirada lo que hizo que los adultos de la sala la admiraran. Parecía que fuese ella la adulta y los otros los adolescentes.

- Ve aquí, hija mía. Felicidades –susurró su madre, abrazándola. Después, a instancias de la mujer, también su padre la abrazó, aunque no la felicitó. Snape lo contemplaba todo desde la distancia, recordando el día en que también él fuera abrazado por su madre.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de que la señora Granger se acercaba a él con paso decidido para darle la enhorabuena.

Snape había llevado a sus padres de vuelta a casa. ¡Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle y tan poco tiempo!

Pero no podría hacerle ninguna, pues cuando volviese la dejaría a su habitación de Grimmauld Place. Tan solo esperaba que fuese Ginny la primera que la encontrase, para ayudarla a dar la noticia a los otros. Se lo comentaría al hombre.

Entonces llegó él.

- Es hora de irse, pero antes debo hacerle un pequeño reconocimiento. No quiero que estén en riesgo en ningún momento. La aparición podría ser perjudicial, pero es la única forma que se me ocurre de que no nos vea nadie. Después le subiré por la ventana de su habitación con escoba voladora. Recuerde que debe evitar la magia en todos los modos posibles.

Entonces Severus quitó las sábanas, de modo que quedó su barriga al descubierto. Emitía una luz extraña, pero mucho más tenue que cuando el hechizo impactó en ella.

- Señor –empezó, consiguiendo que el hombre dejara el frasco de poción que iba a destapar encima de la mesa para escucharla.

- Diga.

- ¿Qué pasó el día que sucedió aquello?

- Cuando aquel hechizo la tocó su magia se descontroló, supongo que por acción de su rabia, y dejó inconscientes a todos los mortífagos de la sala.

- ¿Y los niños? ¿Y usted?

- A mi, por alguna causa que solo debe conocer usted, no me afectó –Hermione enrojeció ante eso.

- ¿Y los niños?

- Tuve que lanzarles un obliviate antes de irme, pero conseguí atraer la atención de un par de aurores que cuidaron de ellos. Creo que sus esfuerzos valieron la pena –la alabó.

- ¿Cómo me llevó hasta aquí? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Cómo...

- Ya son demasiadas, las preguntas, y no tenemos tiempo. Estamos en mi casa y la llevé aquí mediante la aparición. –El hombre no consideró necesario agregar nada más y ella no volvió a formular pregunta.

Él procedió a esparcir la poción por la barriga de la joven muchacha mientras en el interior de la chica sensaciones nuevas se mezclaban con sensaciones reencontradas. El bebé no dejaba de moverse ante el toque de su padre. Las manos del hombre activaban las ganas de moverse del bebé y hacían estremecer a la madre, que tenia que contenerse para no dejarse llevar por el simple toque de las manos de su ex profesor.

Pronto las hábiles manos fueron subiendo un poco más hasta acariciar el pecho de la muchacha, que no pudo evitar gemir.

- Severus... –susurró, cerrando los ojos.

El hombre dejó caer su peso suavemente al lado de ella, tratando de no poner peso encima de su hijo o hija, acercó sus labios a su cara y la besó con dulzura sin dejar quietas sus manos. Hermione le abrazó. Sus ojos se encontraron.

- Gracias –dijo Snape.

Ella no lo comprendió. Si alguien tenía que dar las gracias allí era ella. Pero su ex profesor no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

- Siempre pensé que tener hijos quedaba ya lejos de mis posibilidades. Me había hecho a la idea ya de que el legado de la familia Snape se perdería por siempre conmigo. Gracias.

Ella sonrió mientras él volvía a levantarse para mirar su barriga.

- Está bien. Mira, incorpórate un poco.

Y lo que vio la dejó sin habla. Un bebé prácticamente formado movía ligeramente los brazos, como si la estuviese saludando. Entonces se movió un poco.

- Es una niña... Está viva y es una niña–murmuró Hermione.

Y, por primera vez en su vida, pudo decir que había visto la alegría brillar en los ojos de Snape, que la abrazó, contento.

* * *

- Tenga, póngase este medallón. Cuando llegue el momento en que Potter deba salir de su guarida se lo haré saber. Cuando la plata se caliente y se convierta en oro mire bien las letras del borde; le indicarán el lugar de la batalla. Por favor, por más que le cueste, no se mueva de Grimmauld Place y descanse mucho.

- Gracias señor.

- Cuídese –dijo él robándole un beso fugaz, ligeramente pasional, aunque sin una pizca de la ternura de un par de horas antes, mientras la cogía en brazos para llevarla al lugar donde estaría segura.

* * *

¡¡¡Hola!!!

Siento haberos hecho esperar pero, como recompensa, un capítulo largo y un poco de SSHG. Espero que Snape no me haya quedado fuera de su carácter... si es así, avisadme, pero creo que cuando un hombre ve a su hijo por primera vez no se comporta como el cretino a qué estamos acostumbrados... 

Muchas gracias a la gente que me mandó reviews animándome a seguir. ¡Nunca pensé que llegaría a los 100 algún día, y estoy a los 111! Muchísimas gracias a **Yasmina33, Sevkrissrem, Sucubos, sirenitus, Natalia, Laura, §U§ §NAPE, rasaaabe, Nini Snape, Ralye.Rickman.Snape, amsp14, AnitaRickman, Ginshu **y** HermioneBlack88**. Siento no haber podido actualizar antes...

¡Gracias por vuestra comperensión!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo...

Bss!****

Khye


	12. preparándose para el final

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_- Tenga, póngase este medallón. Cuando llegue el momento en que Potter deba salir de su guarida se lo haré saber. Cuando la plata se caliente y se convierta en oro mire bien las letras del borde; le indicarán el lugar de la batalla. Por favor, por más que le cueste, no se mueva de Grimmauld Place y descanse mucho._

_- Gracias señor._

_- Cuídese –dijo él robándole un beso fugaz, ligeramente pasional, aunque sin una pizca de la ternura de un par de horas antes, mientras la cogía en brazos para llevarla al lugar donde estaría segura._

* * *

**Capítulo 13: PREPARÁNDOSE PARA EL FINAL**

Seguramente Snape pensó que se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos lo suficiente para aguantar otros veinte años sin tocarla, porque no volvieron a hablar, ni hubo entre ellos más del contacto estrictamente necesario para la aparición. Mientras la llevaba hacia su habitación, los dos montados en una escoba que parecía haber visto tiempos mejores, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada.

Cuando la ayudó a meterse en la cama tan solo dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la enorme barriga que lucía la muchacha. No hubo ternura ni ningún otro sentimiento en ese gesto. Actuó de forma tan indiferente que Hermione se preguntó si no había sido todo un sueño, o si las máscaras del hombre podían ser tan creíbles. No halló solución alguna.

Necesitaba saber que él estaba allí, que no se había quedado el pasado, que seguiría con ellas... necesitaba decirle que le necesitaba... necesitaba tantas cosas... pero se resumía todo en una sola frase: le necesitaba a él. Pero el hombre no parecía sentir nada parecido, pues se dirigía a la ventana sin siquiera girarse. 

Cuando el pelinegro estaba a un paso de la ventana, si no menos, ella no pudo contener su lengua.

- Maldita sea, Severus Snape... te quiero –susurró, casi con frustración.

Si esperaba alguna reacción, cualquier cosa que manifestara que, si no correspondida, por lo menos el hombre sentía cierta simpatía por ella, no lo consiguió. Él siguió su camino y, sin despedirse, cogió la escoba y voló hacia fuera. Poco después le llegó el sonido que indicaba que el hombre desaparecía.

No pudo evitar llorar, dejar que todo lo que llevaba dentro saliese. ¿Era el mismo hombre que horas atrás la había besado? ¿El mismo con quién había visto por primera vez a la niña? ¿El chico del que se enamoró y con quién su bebé fue concebida?

Ya casi de madrugada, hecha un lío, se durmió. Eran tales los problemas que surgían segundo tras segundo en su mente que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido que sus amigos y la gente de la orden estarían preocupados.

* * *

La señora Weasley se levantó, como siempre mucho antes que el ir y venir de la gente de la orden empezase a llenar de vida el número doce de Grimmauld Place. Se dispuso, primero, a limpiar las zonas de la casa que no estaban siendo usadas en aquél momento, es decir, todo menos los dormitorios que estaban siendo usados. Hacía tiempo ya que había llegado a la conclusión de que si querían que el trabajo de limpieza que habían hecho al llegar a la casa sirviese por algo debía mantenerse todo reluciente como el oro.

Bendiciendo la magia, hechizó un par de fregonas y un cubo para que limpiasen la biblioteca, el comedor y la cocina y se dispuso a ir a limpiar los baños de arriba y las habitaciones desocupadas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione suspiró con tristeza. Aquella no debería estar vacía, pero hacía días que la muchacha había desaparecido y parecía que la hubiese tragado la tierra, pues ni ella ni, en su defecto, su cuerpo sin vida, habían aparecido.

Abrió la puerta y entró. No fue hasta que notó que las cortinas impedían el paso de la luz hacia el cuarto que se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba como debería estar. Que ella recordase, el día anterior había dejado abiertas las cortinas.

"Bueno, quizá no", pensó, encogiendo los hombros. Al fin y al cabo tenía tantas cosas a la cabeza que a veces se preguntaba como podía recordar el nombre de sus hijos. Recobrando la energía con que se había levantado procedió a abrir las cortinas. Un leve gemido a su espalda la sobresaltó.

Se giró rápidamente, varita en mano, hacia el lugar de donde procedía dicho sonido. Contuvo el grito que estaba a punto de salir de su boca al identificar aquellos familiares cabellos castaños. Sin tener en cuenta que la muchacha estaba durmiendo se apresuró a abrazarla. Había llegado a quererla como a una hija más y ya pensaba que no volverían a verla viva.

Hermione no se despertó con el abrazo de la mujer, sino por el grito que profirió ésta al notar que la chica lucía una barriga enorme. Con un poco de dificultad, pues aún estaba débil, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con las orbes azuladas de la matriarca Weasley mirándola completamente sorprendida.

- Hermione... ¿qué... quién...?

- Yo... señora Weasley... –murmuró ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- ¿Qué ha...? no, espera. Voy a hacerte un poco de chocolate caliente. ¿Te apetece? Quédate en la cama. Enseguida subo. No te muevas de aquí. Espero que los otros no hayan despertado aún. No, no creo... a éstos no les despierta ni una manada de dragones persiguiendo hipogrifos... Estoy muy contenta de que estés bien y de nuevo con nosotros... Ahora vuelvo, querida, descansa.

Antes que Hermione tuviese tiempo de desperezarse por completo la mujer ya estaba allí con una gran taza humeante. La muchacha hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Molly no la dejó, así que se contentó con incorporarse un poco con un par de almohadas en la espalda.

Esperó que la chica hubiese bebido un poco para romper el silencio.

- ¿Qué sucedió, Hermione? –preguntó, sentándose a su lado en una silla de madera oscura y llena de filigranas con el escudo de la familia Black. Notando que quizá la pregunta era demasiado general, decidió concretar más.

- ¿Dónde fuiste cuando desapareciste?

- En realidad –empezó la castaña con lentitud, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas –no puedo hablar demasiado de lo sucedido, pues hay segundas personas implicadas, pero lo cierto es que durante la batalla en el Callejón Diagon encontré un reducido grupo de gente defendiendo unos niños y fui a ayudar. Un hechizo me tocó y caí inconsciente. Por suerte... –meditó un momento –alguien me recogió y me llevó a su casa hasta que estuve bien. Entonces me dejó cerca de aquí, a petición mía, y vine aquí. No quería despertar a nadie, y era tarde, por lo que entré sin hacer ruido.

La señora Weasley no era tonta y sabía que si Hermione no quería hablar de ciertas cosas no lo haría; por lo que no hizo más preguntas sobre cómo llegó allí.

- ¿Y...? –Empezó, sin saber exactamente cómo preguntarlo. Si no hubiese sido por lo nerviosa que estaba al tener que hacer frente a todo aquello Hermione habría reído. Era la primera vez que veía a Molly sin palabras.

- El hechizo que me dejó inconsciente no me tocó directamente, sino que afectó al útero... Entonces, mi bebé sufrió una alteración en la magia en qué se encontraba envuelta y sucedió esto.

- Entonces, no es algo que te hayan hecho los mortífagos, sino que ya estabas... –Hermione asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decir la señora Weasley, aunque en realidad quien había "hecho" aquello que decía Molly sí que era un mortífago. "O no...", pensó ella, siempre con la misma duda latente en su mente.

- Has dicho envuelta... ¿Es una niña? –ella asintió nuevamente.

- Eres muy joven para tener una criatura, y más en estos tiempos que corren. No sé en qué pensabas cuando... –pero calló al ver la cara de la joven. Ya tenía una madre y un padre, y no calía que les sustituyese. Lo que necesitaba Hermione era alguien en quien sostenerse cuando todo se venía abajo.

- ¿Se lo has dicho a tus padres?

- Sí. –murmuró, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación complementaria. No quería que supiesen que alguien había burlado la guardia de la orden para que ella hablara con sus progenitores, aunque también eso la preocupaba: eso quería decir que los mortífagos podían atacarles con facilidad... mejor no pensar en aquello.

- ¿Y el afortunado padre? ¿Quién es?

- Yo... preferiría que esto quedara en secreto, de momento. No quisiera que lo supiese nadie, si no le importa.

- ¿Ha renegado de su propia hija?

- No... –respondió con seguridad, aunque por dentro tan solo podía recordar la seca despedida (o más bien la "no" despedida de la noche anterior).

- ¿Entonces?

- Todo es mucho más complicado de lo que pueda parecer...

- Está bien, no te voy a obligar a contar algo que no quieras. Solo quiero que sepas que te vamos a cuidar mucho para que la niña salga sana y bien. Y eso incluye no salir de la cama bajo ningún concepto excepto si te ayuda alguien.

- Pero...

- Ahora tienes que cuidarte por dos. Y no parece que te hayas recuperado del todo. Veré qué puedo hacer con esto. Voy a despertar a los niños, estarán contentos de saber que estás bien. –Al ver su cara, añadió –no te preocupes, lo entenderán. Habéis pasado por cosas muy duras como para que no puedan comprender esto.

Y con esas palabras dejó la conversación por zanjada. Se despidió con uno de sus abrazos "made in Molly" y la dejó con la palabra en la boca. "Yo no estoy tan segura de ello", iba a añadir.

La primera que fue a visitarla, aún con el pijama puesto y con el pelo delatando que no había ni siquiera pensado a peinarse, fue Ginny. Seguramente Molly pensó que la a Hermione le iría bien hablar con una chica que la ayudase cuando tuviera que contárselo a los muchachos. Agradeciéndoselo mentalmente, dirigió una sonrisa a La menor de los Weasley.

- Hola Hermione, mamá me ha dicho que ya habías llegado. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Dónde estuviste? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué no avisaste de que estabas bien? ¿Por...? –viendo la energía de su amiga, a Hermione solo se le ocurrió una forma de hacerla callar, así que se destapó por completo, mostrándole el motivo por el que se encontraba tumbada en la cama.

A Ginny se le escapó un pequeño chillido, antes de empezar de nuevo con las preguntas. Hermione habría dado cualquier cosa por tener la varita a mano, pero no podía hacer magia o la niña podría sufrir algún daño, así que tuvo que contenerse y esperar a que acabara.

Cuando calló procedió a contárselo todo, exceptuando el dato de quien era el padre, mientras su amiga trataba de adivinarlo.  
- Creo que vas a tener una niña muy mimada... –susurró Ginny, después de oír toda la historia. -Ella levantó una ceja. No esperaba tal grado de aceptación, pero la pelirroja era especial. –A parte de tener una madre que le hará aprender todos los libros de Hogwarts antes de los once años tendrá una tía que la consentirá mucho, una familia enorme que la considerará como a una hija más y un par de tíos que le enseñarán quiddich antes que aprenda a hablar.

"Si sale con la nariz de su padre, lo dudo..."

Entonces llamaron a la puerta. Antes que pudiesen ni siquiera decir "adelante" ya habían entrado.

- ¡Hermione!, ¿cómo estás? Mamá nos lo acaba de decir, ¿cómo...?

- ¡¿Pero qué...?! –exclamó Ron mientras Harry la miraba con ojos desorbitados. -¿Quién te ha...? ¡Pero tú...!

- Ron, cálmate. –le espetó Ginny. –Lo último que necesita Hermione son emociones fuertes y gritos. Y tú, Harry, por favor, cierra la boca, que te van a entrar moscas. Si la dejáis hablar os lo contará, sino...

Y, nuevamente, esta vez ayudada por Ginny, relató los hechos sucedidos desde que desapareciera, haciendo especial hincapié en que no iba a desvelar donde había estado y quién era el padre de su niña. Un cruce de miradas con Harry mientras decía esto le provocó un escalofrío.

Lo sabía. Harry lo sabía. O, por lo menos, lo suponía.

Por suerte no dijo nada.

* * *

Un par de días después toda la orden estaba al tanto de lo sucedido con Hermione, aunque nadie más lo sabía, pues podría filtrarse la información a los mortífagos y no querían que la vida de la niña corriese peligro incluso antes de nacer.

Hermione había encontrado en Tonks una compañera con quien hablar de las preocupaciones y temores que le ocasionaba el embarazo. No en vano la metamorfomaga estaba pasando prácticamente por lo mismo. Se había hecho normal verlas juntas, con las dos prominentes barrigas, sentadas en la biblioteca, al lado de la chimenea, donde pasaban la mayoría del tiempo.

Aquél día no era una excepción. Llevaban ya un buen rato conversando sobre todo y sobre nada a la vez cuando Tonks se llevó la mano a la barriga, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo... sí, no es na... –pero una nueva punzada no le dejó terminar la frase. –creo que... llamad a Remus.

Molly, que estaba a la habitación del lado, corrió a llamarlo, mientras Hermione ayudaba a la joven a respirar correctamente. Poco después la casa volvía a estar en pleno silencio. La mayoría de la gente de la Orden que estaba en el cuartel general en aquel momento había ido a San Mungo por si había algún ataque, de modo que allí solo quedaban los chicos y Molly.

No hacía ni una hora que se habían ido que Hermione, notó un leve calor en el escote. Chilló, atrayendo la atención de toda la gente que quedaba allí. No estaba segura de que Harry estuviese preparado. De hecho, no estaba segura de que nunca llegasen a estar preparados, pero no podían fallarle. Hermione recordó entonces cada momento con él, cada instante compartido, cada beso robado. No, no podían desperdiciar la oportunidad que les brindaba.

Con el corazón encogido, siendo plenamente consciente de que en aquel mismo instante el hombre podía estar muerto, tiró de la cadena para dejar el medallón al descubierto. Allí estaba, reluciendo como oro recién pulido. Con miedo, lo giró lentamente hasta encontrar las letras.

_"San Mng"_

Eso la desconcertó y asustó a partes iguales. Severus Snape nunca abreviaría palabras de aquél modo, sabiendo que podía traer confusión. Seguramente lo hizo en un momento en que se encontraba en peligro. Quizá lo habían descubierto. No, debía confiar en él, debía confiar en que eliminaría el último horcrux mientras ellos se ocupaban de Voldemort.

El lugar de la batalla estaba claro. Seguramente alguien les había avisado en cuanto Remus y Tonks llegaron allí y el que no debe ser nombrado había decidido aprovechar la ocasión para matarles a todos. Seguramente, también, habría dejado a Nagini en su guarida. No podían esperar más, debían ir.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

- La batalla final... la batalla final ha comenzado.

- ¿Qué?

- Van a atacar San Mungo. El Lord estará allí. Harry, tenemos que ir. Te ayudaremos a acabar con él. Hay que hacerlo ahora.

- No –respondió el ojiverde, tajante. -Nos falta un horcrux, no podemos. Seria un suicidio.

- Éste horcrux está siendo destruido en éste mismo momento –dijo ella con determinación, cruzando la mirada con Harry. Sí, él lo sabía, pero no confiaba en su ex profesor del mismo modo que ella. La muchacha, viendo su indeterminación, añadió –Harry, por favor, date prisa. Remus, Tonks y sus bebés están allí. Hay que poner los críos a salvo. No dejes que tengan que sufrir lo mismo que tú. Corre.

Y no necesitaron más. Con Harry convencido, ninguno de sus amigos se negaría a ir con él. Se lo habían dicho muchísimas veces. Irían juntos al mismísimo infierno si fuera necesario. Y ése infierno era Lord Voldemort. Maldijo mil y una veces no poder estar con ellos en ésa –esperaba –última batalla contra el Lord.

Sabía que no era imprescindible, pero quería hacer algo, lo que fuera, para ayudarle. Siempre habían estado juntos en todo. Pero la mirada de los muchachos lo decía todo. Mientras ellos luchaban ella tendría que quedarse allí, convaleciente. Pero no iba a arriesgar la vida de su hija. No nuevamente.

- Mione, voy con ellos. Mamá también viene, dice que ya está harta de esperar cada vez que un hijo suyo sale por esta puerta sin hacer nada –susurró Ginny. –Por favor, avisa a todos los del ED; diles que vayan a San Mungo preparados para luchar. Hará falta gente, mucha gente, para acabar con todo esto de una vez.

Por primera vez en su vida, Hermione fue consciente de todo lo que sufrió Sirius el año antes de caer a través del velo. Cada vez que llamaba a casa de alguien –mediante la red flu, por supuesto –se le encogía el estómago un poco más.

Primero llamó a Luna y a Neville, que de inmediato se dirigieron al lugar. Por suerte, Luna había hecho ya su examen de aparición, así que ambos se desaparecieron en el acto, sin más preparación para el combate que la varita en la mano. Si se extrañaron de que ella no estuviese ya en el sitio de la batalla no lo mostraron. Otros, sin embargo, se mostraron reticentes a ir, algunos le espetaron que debería estar luchando y otros no estaban en casa. Pero la mayoría actuó como Luna y Neville.

Suspiró. Ahora faltaba encontrar una manera de avisar a los hijos de muggles que no estaban conectados a la red flu. Pasó un buen rato pensando algún modo de avisarles. Entonces recordó los galeones que habían utilizado, la mayoría aún los llevaban encima. Maldiciendo no haber tenido antes la idea se dispuso a hacer una pequeña modificación en el suyo para poder escribir "_btllafnlAhraSnmngo_". Suerte que los que faltaba avisar eran los hijos de muggles, porque solo alguien con teléfono móvil podría entender aquello. 

Esperando que todo saliese bien y con el corazón encogido se sentó al lado de la chimenea a esperar noticias. Pasarían dos horas antes de que la luz de las llamas se volviese verduzca, señal inequívoco de que una conexión mediante red flu se estaba estableciendo con la casa.

* * *

¡¡¡Hola!!!!

¡Aquí estoy, de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo! La batalla final se acerca, así como el final del fic. Ya queda poco, aunque no todo acabará con la batalla final. Sea quien sea el vencedor... ¿Qué pasó con Severus? ¿Estará bien? ¿Llegará a conocer a su hija? Todo llega a su fin... esperemos que la vida de Severus aún no lo haya hecho.

En éste capítulo no ha habido demasiada acción, lo siento. En el siguiente la habrá, lo prometo. Y también intentaré poner algo de Severus... Ya veremos. Todo depende de los reviews... ;) Puede que estemos algunos capítulos sin saber qué le ha pasado... o no.

He actualizado como he podido, pero no tengo más tiempo, por hoy. Intentaré contestar a los reviews en otro momento. Por si acaso, muchas gracias a quienes me dejasteis alguno en el capítulo pasado.

Bss, **Khye**


	13. la batalla final

_En el capítulo anterior…_  
_- ¿Qué pasa, Hermione? –preguntó la señora Weasley._  
_- La batalla final... la batalla final ha comenzado._  
_- ¿Qué?_  
_- Van a atacar San Mungo. El Lord estará allí. Harry, tenemos que ir. Te ayudaremos a acabar con él. Hay que hacerlo ahora._  
_- No –respondió el ojiverde, tajante. -Nos falta un horcrux, no podemos. Seria un suicidio._  
_- Éste horcrux está siendo destruido en éste mismo momento –dijo ella con determinación, cruzando la mirada con Harry. Sí, él lo sabía, pero no confiaba en su ex profesor del mismo modo que ella. La muchacha, viendo su indeterminación, añadió –Harry, por favor, date prisa. Remus, Tonks y sus bebés están allí. Hay que poner los críos a salvo. No dejes que tengan que sufrir lo mismo que tú. Corre._  
_Y no necesitaron más. Con Harry convencido, ninguno de sus amigos se negaría a ir con él. Se lo habían dicho muchísimas veces. Irían juntos al mismísimo infierno si fuera necesario. Y ése infierno era Lord Voldemort. Maldijo mil y una veces no poder estar con ellos en ésa –esperaba –última batalla contra el Lord._  
_(…)_

_Esperando que todo saliese bien y con el corazón encogido se sentó al lado de la chimenea a esperar noticias. Pasarían dos horas antes de que la luz de las llamas se volviese verduzca, señal inequívoco de que una conexión mediante red flu se estaba estableciendo con la casa._

* * *

**Capítulo 13: LA BATALLA FINAL**

Cuando el color de las llamas cambió trató de levantarse, pero su pesado cuerpo ya no tenía la agilidad de antaño, así que, frustrada, se dejó caer hacia atrás, la mirada fija en el fuego del que, de pronto, con un ruido sordo, salió un hombre castaño. Hermione no tardó mucho en notar que llevaba dos bebés consigo, como tampoco tardó en reparar que estaba completamente cubierto de sangre.

- ¡Remus! estáis…?

- Debo irme, Hermione. ¿Podrías cuidar de los niños? Yo tengo que volver –la cortó con semblante serio. Lucía preocupado y parecía que le habían puesto veinte años más encima. Ella asintió, comprendiéndolo. Si pudiese también ella iría corriendo a pelear. Pero no podía, se lo debía a la niña. Ya la había puesto en peligro una vez y no volvería a hacerlo.

El licántropo le dejó los dos bebés en el regazo para que no tuviese que moverse y se fue sin mediar palabra, dejando a Hermione al borde del colapso. Necesitaba que alguien le contase qué sucedía. Realmente necesitaba saberlo. Por la cara de Remus las cosas no parecían ir demasiado bien. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Tonks? ¿a los chico? ¿Habría aparecido Voldemort? ¿Habría demasiados mortífagos como para poder combatirlos?

Uno de los bebés empezó a llorar, comenzó a acunarlo moviendo suavemente el brazo, aunque casi no podía moverlo. Los llantos despertaron al otro pequeño. Seguramente notaban el estado de ánimo de Hermione, y eso no era bueno para nadie. Seguramente también su hija se sentiría afectada por aquella angustia que inundaba su ser.

Pensó entonces que quizá los tres bebés que había en aquella sala no conocerían nunca a sus padres. Temió por Tonks y por Remus, temió por Ron, por Harry, por los Weasley, por sus amigos, pero, sobretodo, temió por Severus. No sabía qué haría si a él le pasaba algo.

Después de tratar inútilmente de acunar a los dos bebés a la vez consiguió finalmente que quedasen dormidos cantándoles una nana. Poco a poco también ella acabó cayendo en las redes de Morfeo, venció finalmente el cansancio al miedo.

* * *

Algo se movió entre sus brazos. Abriendo los ojos de golpe se riñió mentalmente por haberse quedado dormida; los otros jugándose la vida ¡y a ella lo único que se le ocurría era dormirse! Miró hacia abajo y vio unos ojos dorados medio abiertos medio cerrados. Tenía el ceño fruncido. El labio empezaba a temblarle.

"¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor, no llores!"

Pero aunque fuera bruja no tenia ese poder mental de convicción, así que no pudo evitar que el pequeño llorara… despertando de nuevo a su hermano. Con un suspiro intentó sin remedio que volviesen a dormirse. 

Por la ventana no entraba ya ni una pizca de sol. Había anochecido, y eso significaba que hacía horas ya que Remus había llegado con los dos bebés. Probablemente se estarían muriendo de hambre y ella no podía darles nada. No podía conjurar ningún biberón y prácticamente no podía moverse. Por un momento le pasó por la cabeza lo útil que le sería tener ahora un elfo doméstico a su disposición, pero Dobby y Winky estaban en Hogwarts y Kreacher no le haría el más mínimo caso. 

Finalmente decidió que no tenía más remedio que levantarse e ir a la cocina a preparar un poco de leche. Con cuidado y con un poco de dificultad dejó los dos bebés en el sofá, vigilando bien que no pudiesen caer, y se dirigió hasta allí. Por un momento le pareció ver a Severus. Se lo imaginó allí, de pie, mirándola desde la penumbra. Estudiándola con la mirada sin siquiera moverse.

Estuvo a punto de ir hacia aquél rincón de la pared, solo para comprobar si era real o era todo fruto de su imaginación. Pero sabía que era lo segundo. Le necesitaba tanto… Veía sus ojos negros, su cabello oscuro. Le veía vestido con la túnica de mortífago, con la máscara en la mano, dispuesto a cualquier cosa.

Necesitaba saber si estaba bien. No podría vivir sin él. Era el padre de su hija… Los llantos de los bebés la sacaron del trance en el que se encontraba. Tenía que conseguir prepararles un biberón. Aunque en la cocina no había nada parecido.

Se le pasó por la cabeza darles su propio pecho, pero no estaba segura de que pudiese hacerlo teniendo aún a su niña dentro, y menos teniendo en cuenta la gran cantidad de magia que podía haberla afectado. 

Al final se le ocurrió una solución. Cogió un paño limpio de algodón y una taza con leche y se dirigió hacia la sala. Mojando suavemente la punta del paño con la leche fue amamantando los dos pequeños que, después sí, acabaron durmiéndose como angelitos.

Pero esta vez ella no se durmió. Simplemente se sentó al lado de los dos críos (no veía la necesidad de cogerlos en brazos si ahora ya estaban durmiendo tranquilos) y pensó. Pensó, nuevamente, en Severus. Aquella imagen que había tenido de él hacía un momento había parecido tan real… ¿ Y si…? Mejor ni pensarlo. Pero podía ser. ¿Podía ser que hubiese muerto y hubiese ido en alma a despedirse? No… no podía estar…

Entonces oyó un ruido y las llamas de la chimenea volvieron a cambiar de color. En menos que se dice polvos flu la señora Weasley ya estaba allí. Lucía cansada y estaba llena de sangre. Hermione dedujo, por la cara que ponía, que no era suya. Por lo menos no enteramente. 

- ¡Señora Weasley! ¿Cómo está? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Y los otros? ¿Hay algun herido? ¿Ha…

La mujer, pese a su estado demacrado, sonrió. Ahora vienen, dijo. Y decidió esperar, decidió que la notícia no era ella quien tenía que dársela. Se giró y su mirada se perdió en la hipnótica danza de las llamas, dejando Hermione al borde del colapso.

Lentamente fueron apareciendo, uno tras otro, casi todos los miembros de la orden. Ninguno le dijo nada, es más, la mayoría ni siquiera repararon en su presencia. Cuando parecía que ya no llegaría nadie más las llamas volvieron a cambiar de color, dejando paso a Ron, que ayudaba a Harry a sostenerse de pie, aguantando el brazo del segundo sobre su hombro.

Entonces la sala se llenó de aplausos y, con una débil y cansada sonrisa del ojiverde, Hermione comprendió que lo habían logrado. Y ésta vez para siempre. Pero aun así no fue capaz de corresponder a todas las muestras de alegría de los que la rodeaban. No pudo evitar notar que Remus y Tonks no estaban. Ni Bill, ni Charlie, ni Kingsley ni tantos otros. Se preguntó cuanta gente habría perecido justo antes de poder vivir, finalmente, lejos de la tenebrosa sombra de lord Voldemort.

Como tampoco pudo evitar volver a pensar, por enésima vez desde que diese la alarma del ataque, en Severus Snape. Aquél que se había jugado su vida desde las mismísimas entrañas del círculo cercano al Lord para que todos pudiesen vivir en paz. Porque Harry no era el único a quien debían estar agradecidos. Pero claro; eso solo lo sabía ella. Bueno… ella, Harry y el propio Severus. 

De modo que nunca nadie lo sabría, a no ser que Harry lo contase. Porque conocía a Severus más de lo que ninguno de ellos habría llegado a admitirlo y sabía que, de estar bien, nunca lo explicaría. Se lo quedaría para sí como se había quedado todas y cada una de las cosas que había soportado desde aquella vez… desde el día en que se arriesgó, tomando la marca, para que ellos pudiesen conseguir el horcrux.

Con el ruido, los bebés despertaron y por encima de los gritos de júbilo de los miembros de la orden, sonaron los desesperados llantos de las dos criaturas. Tan ensoñada estaba que no se había dado cuenta de que Harry y Ron se habían acercado donde ella se encontraba. Harry se sentó a su lado, visiblemente agotado, pero aún con fuerzas de coger a los dos bebés en brazos. Los miró con ternura. 

Finalmente, Hermione se decidió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué…?

La expresión de Harry se oscureció y, por un instante, Hermione pudo ver que esa cara de felicidad era pura fachada. Por dentro, Harry estaba completamente destrozado; y lo malo es que ella no sabía por qué.

- Voldemort –un escalofrío general recorrió la sala. De repente, el único sonido que quedaba eran los leves gemidos de los pequeños que, poco a poco, iban tranquilizándose. Todos querían oír lo que fuera que el salvador del mundo mágico tenía que decir. –Voldemort –prosiguió, sin hacer caso alguno de los escalofríos –apareció tarde, cuando ya parecía que no vendría. Pero no por eso habíamos bajado la guardia. De todos modos, ha sido lo más cruel y sanguinario que he visto en mi vida.

- ¿Ha habido muchos…? –le interrumpió ella, sin poder evitarlo.

- Sí. Ha muerto mucha gente, incluso algunos enfermos que no tuvieron la suerte de poder ser rescatados a tiempo.

- ¿Y Remus y Tonks?

El semblante de Harry se oscureció, y la castaña se temió lo peor, pero después el pelinegro esbozó una débil sonrisa.

- Han estado a punto de morir los dos para salvar a los bebés, pero, por suerte, han podido salvarlos. Ha sido un milagro que Remus encontrara alguna chimenea que aún funcionase.

- ¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde están? Quiero decir… los niños…

- Tonks aún estaba débil y le dio una maldición bastante fuerte. Remus está con ella. Están en la zona que se ha habilitado como hospital cerca de allí mientras no se repara San Mungo.

- Pero bueno, eso viene después! –les interrumpió Ron. –Ahora creo que todos queremos saber cómo fue lo de Voldemort.

Y entonces Harry les contó a todos como había conseguido, finalmente, después de un largo duelo uno contra uno, acabar con el que no debe ser nombrado. Una vez éste hubo caído, algunos mortífagos se entregaron voluntariamente, otros pelearon un poco más, pero fueron reducidos rápidamente, y otros… otros huyeron.

Pero lo que Hermione necesitaba saber no podía preguntarlo ahora. No delante de todos, aunque por la mirada de su amigo sabía que él la había entendido. En realidad, Harry había comprendido finalmente que Severus era alguien en quien se podía confiar, pasara lo que pasara. A no ser que fueras Voldemort, claro.

Después de unos instantes de silencio Harry se levantó, argumentando que estaba cansado y que quería ir a dormir, ante las protestas de la gran mayoría de los que estaban allí, que querían celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Pero él añadió que Hermione debería estar descansado también y, dejando los bebés al cuidado de Molly (que, mal que mal, había criado siete), los tres amigos subieron a la habitación de Harry en medio de un gran aplauso ensordecedor.

Cuando por fin hubieron llegado el pelirrojo cerró la puerta con un hechizo y Harry le aplicó un muffiato.

- Por fin, creía que no subiríamos nunca. –suspiró ella. 

Las caras de felicidad de sus amigos de pronto solo reflejaban cansancio. Ella necesitaba preguntarles más acerca de lo ocurrido, pero no se atrevía. Quería preguntarles si habían visto al hombre que les había salvado a todos, pero no era capaz.

- Algunos miembros del ED han muerto –rompió el silencio Harry. Con una simple frase Hermione tuvo suficiente. Iba a volver a echarse la culpa de todo.

- Harry… -empezó a reprenderle. –Lo han hecho porque han querido, no por… ¿Quiénes murieron?

- Padma Patil, Zacarías Smith, Reena Aspeth y William Rights. Otros están heridos gravemente. Neville y Luna están en el hospital, Parvati también, y han tenido que sedarla porque no paraba de gritar por su hermana, dejando a parte las heridas que tenía. 

- ¿Los Weasley que faltan?

- Ginny está con Bill y Charlie ahora, están en la madriguera. Fleur estaba trabajando y no pudo irse porque alguien tenía que quedarse en el banco por si algo sucedía. Están todos bien, tranquila.

- Ahora que ya está todo aclarado, ¿podéis explicarme eso de que el último horcrux había sido ya destruido? –les interrumpió el pelirrojo.

Automáticamente Harry miró a Hermione y Hermione desvió su mirada hacia el suelo.

- Eso mismo me gustaría saber a mí –murmuró Harry, dándole a entender que aunque se lo suponía no era lo mismo que oírlo directamente de una de las partes implicadas.

- ¿Pero estaba destruido o no? –dejó escapar por fin una de las preguntas que la habían estado carcomiendo por dentro toda la noche.

- Sí. –contestó Harry, seguro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque por lo que sé, antes con un avada Voldemort no morís, sino que se veía su alma escaparse de su cuerpo. En cambio esta vez simplemente murió, tal como hizo Ceddric aquella vez, cuando el hechizo lo tocó en el cementerio –respondió él con un deje de culpa en la voz.

- Entonces… ¿confías ya en él o aún no? –no pudo reprimirse. Necesitaba que todos supieran que era inocente, que era el más valiente, necesitaba… Merlín, necesitaba que estuviese bien para ver a su hija.

- ¿En quién? –preguntó Ron con cara de "me he perdido algo".

- En…

Pero Hermione ya no podía más. Llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándoselo todo.

- En Se… en el profesor Snape.

- ¿En ese…

- No es un traidor –le espetó Hermione antes que él pudiese decirlo.

- Pero…

- Sí, Hermione, ahora te creo, pero por favor, ¿podrías contarnos de una vez todo lo que nos has estado ocultando?

De repente ya no estaba tan segura de si misma, pero necesitaba tener a Severus a su lado. El solo hecho de saber que podía estar muerto en medio de la guarida de los mortífagos…

- ¡Harry! –exclamó ella. -¡Alguien tiene que ir a rescatarle, los mortífagos que quedan libres acabarán con él!

- No podemos… por lo visto Voldemort también conocía el fidelio… aunque…

- ¿Aunque? -Preguntó ella desesperada.

- Nos queda una opción.

- ¿Cuál?

- Malfoy. –respondió él con pesar mientras Ron se mordía el labio para no decir lo que pensaba de aquél hurón prepotente.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Está de nuestro bando. Por lo visto se llevaba mejor con Snape que con su propio padre, y nuestro querido profesor consiguió convencerle de cuál era el bando bueno. Hoy ha peleado con nosotros.

- Pues por favor, corre, llamadle, lo que sea… Hay que salvarle…

- Pero Hermione, cuéntanos qué ha pasado con Snape, por favor. 

- Cuando él esté a salvo. –sonó como una orden.

Sus amigos bajaron rápidamente, porque aunque nunca habían sentido simpatía hacia el hombre sabían que le debían mucho.

Y era tal el ruido que había abajo que una vez fuera de la habitación, aun con la puerta abierta, nadie pudo oír como Hermione gemía de dolor, del dolor de una vida que se acercaba mientras otros iban a tratar de salvar a su padre.

Si es que aún estaba vivo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Sí, lo sé, he tardado demasiado… y aun así estoy mandando el capítulo mientras se supone que estudio para un examen muy importante que tengo el martes. Hace mucho tiempo que no dejo de estudiar en todo el día, pero quería subir un capítulo fuera como fuera… a ver si ahora que lo he hecho puedo concentrarme.

Aun así, en el capítulo anterior recibí muy pocos reviews… y eso me entristeció y tampoco me animaba mucho a seguir escribiendo… ¿no os gustó?

Bien, qué le vamos a hacer. Espero vuestros comentarios… ¿Estará vivo Severus? ¿Llegará a nacer la pequeña? ¿Cómo se llamará? Eso y mucho más… en el próximo capítulo.

Besos, **Khye**


	14. para siempre

_En el capítulo anterior..._

_- Nos queda una opción._

_- ¿Cuál?_

_- Malfoy. –respondió él con pesar mientras Ron se mordía el labio para no decir lo que pensaba de aquél hurón prepotente._

_- ¿Malfoy?_

_- Está de nuestro bando. Por lo visto se llevaba mejor con Snape que con su propio padre, y nuestro querido profesor consiguió convencerle de cuál era el bando bueno. Hoy ha peleado con nosotros._

_- Pues por favor, corre, llamadle, lo que sea… Hay que salvarle…_

_- Pero Hermione, cuéntanos qué ha pasado con Snape, por favor. _

_- Cuando él esté a salvo. –sonó como una orden._

_Sus amigos bajaron rápidamente, porque aunque nunca habían sentido simpatía hacia el hombre sabían que le debían mucho._

_Y era tal el ruido que había abajo que una vez fuera de la habitación, aun con la puerta abierta, nadie pudo oír como Hermione gemía de dolor, del dolor de una vida que se acercaba mientras otros iban a tratar de salvar a su padre._

_Si es que aún estaba vivo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14: PARA SIEMPRE**

Era el dolor más fuerte que había sentido en su vida. Parecía que alguien le hubiese lanzado un cruciatus. Pero a parte de eso, tenía el corazón encogido por la angustia de no saber si Severus volvería. Gritó y gritó, pero nadie la oía. Por Merlín, no se veía capaz de traerla sola al mundo, y menos sin la ayuda de un mago capacitado que supiese como tratarla. Consiguió, a duras penas, tumbarse en la cama.

La luz de su barriga se había desplazado hacia abajo y relucía como nunca. Su magia se descontrolaba por momentos y su vista se nublaba. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que todo lo que había alrededor había empezado a levitar. Volvió a gritar.

Recordó lo que había visto de niña en la televisión. "Respira", se dijo, "intenta respirar con normalidad. Inspira, expira"; pero acababa de entender porque en las películas siempre que a una mujer parturienta le decían eso les mandaba a freír espárragos. Le parecía algo completamente imposible.

Su magia empezó a canalizarse hacia la bebé y los muebles volvieron al suelo con un enorme estruendo. Fue una suerte porque esta vez sí que el ruido llegó hasta los pisos de abajo. Casi no alcanzó a oír que la puerta se abría mientras, exhausta y sin magia, quedaba inconsciente.

* * *

Sintiéndose observada abrió los ojos con dificultad. Trató de girarse, pero estaba exhausta. Aun así, se sentía extrañamente ligera. Eso la hizo reaccionar. ¿Dónde estaba su niña? Se levantó de golpe, sin hacer caso del mareo que le sacudía el cuerpo.

- Túmbate, no estás bien como para levantarte.

- ¿Harry¿Qué pasó¿Dónde está mi niña¿Pudisteis hablar con Malfoy¿Encontrasteis a Severus?

- Hermione, tranquila, no es bueno que te alteres demasiado, acabas de dar a luz, deberías descansar.

- ¿Les ha pasado algo? Por favor, no...

- Tranquila, te he dicho. La niña está bien, ahora mismo la están atendiendo en la zona de pediatría mágica. Por lo visto la magia le sale por todos los poros del cuerpo, así que es un poco inestable, pero a parte de eso está perfectamente. Bien cuidada y controlada. No le pasa nada –añadió al ver la expresión preocupada de su amiga –simplemente será muy poderosa; quizá sea solo el hechizo, quizá ya lo era de por sí. Al fin y al cabo, es tu hija.

No dijo nada del posible padre de la niña, aunque tenía ya sus eternas sospechas rondándole por la cabeza una vez más. Pero era Hermione quien tenía que confirmarlo y no iba a obligarla a ello.

- Ron ha estado muy preocupado todo el día. Ha estado aquí contigo desde que lo supimos, pero le he obligado a ir a comer algo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con Severus?

El rostro de Harry se ensombreció un poco y miró hacia el suelo.

- No, por favor, Harry, no puede... Hizo todo lo posible para ayudarnos, no puede morir como un criminal, no puede estar... ¡no puede! –gritó ella sin poder evitarlo. Empezó a sollozar.

Harry la abrazó con cariño, el abrazo de un hermano mientras ella gritaba y sollozaba.

- Malfoy aún no ha vuelto –le aclaró cuando se hubo calmado un poco. –Lo que no quiere decir que esté muerto, pero eso me preocupa aún más. Debería haber vuelto ya, hace mucho tiempo que se fue. Quizá le han encontrado...

- No, no digas eso, si aún no ha vuelto significa que aún hay esperanza, yo no la pierdo, estoy segura de que está vivo. Hay que avisar a la gente de que es inocente. Por favor, tienes que hacerlo. Habla con quien sea, es completamente inocente, es un héroe de guerra. No le guardes rencor –añadió al ver la cara de hastío de Harry. –Por favor. Si no vas a hacerlo por él, aunque creo que lo merece, hazlo por mí.

Al final Harry quedó convencido, puesto que se levantó y, dándole un beso en la frente, se fue. Un rato después llamaron a la puerta y el corazón le saltó, pero tan solo era una enfermera que venía a mirarle la temperatura y a hacerle unos análisis.

- Por favor¿podría ver a mi hija? Aún no la he visto.

- Su hija está en observación, pero miraré qué puedo hacer para que conozca a su madre. –respondió ella afectuosamente, con un tono parecido al de Molly Weasley.

- Muchas gracias, señora.

Nunca olvidaría la sensación que tuvo al poder coger en brazos aquella criatura que había ido forjándose en su interior. Tenía el cabello y los ojos completamente negros y la piel de su mismo tono, un poco morena, pero no mucho. Miró con cariño aquella cara tan desconocida y tan conocida a la vez, mezcla de la de un hombre en paradero desconocido y la suya propia.

Sonrió al ver que tenía su nariz, una nariz pequeña y respingona, y no la de su padre, aunque se dijo mentalmente que eso no le habría importado en absoluto. Además, a ella la nariz de Severus le parecía encantadoramente atractiva, aunque claro, dicen que el amor es ciego.

Un par de minutos después volvió la enfermera a llevarse a la niña. Realmente había podido notar la magia alrededor de la criatura. Cuando la mujer se hubo llevado la niña sintió cierta sensación de vacío, pero su parte racional, siempre a punto, le recordó que era necesario.

Pasaron los días y nada se sabía del joven Malfoy, mucho menos de lo ocurrido con Severus. A Hermione sus crisis de nervios le habían valido una recaída, de modo que tuvo que quedarse unos días más interna en San Mungo.

Por otro lado, la niña evolucionaba favorablemente, aparentemente aliena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Aun así, también estaba en el hospital, puesto que tenía que estar controlada en todo momento. De todos modos, en cuanto Hermione estuviese bien y en condiciones de cuidarla podrían irse las dos a casa.

Nadie sabía aún como se llamaba la bebé. La castaña se había negado rotundamente a decírselo a nadie, puesto que quería que el primero en saberlo fuera el padre. De poco valió que sus amigos le insistieran una y otra vez. De hecho, Ron aún no tenía ni idea de quien era el padre, pero también eso podía esperar hasta que se supiese algo de Severus. Cinco minutos antes el pelirrojo había abandonado la habitación enfurruñado después de tratar de sonsacarle el nombre.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- No, Ron¡no pienso decirte su nombre! –gritó sin ni siquiera girarse hacia la puerta.

- Que yo sepa entre ese pelirrojo y yo hay algunas diferencias bastante remarcables. –Aquella voz... tenía un tono frío, pero en el fondo sonaba casi como si estuviese bromeando. No la habría olvidado ni en un millón de años. Se giró de golpe, se levantó y se lanzó a sus brazos, dejándole completamente sorprendido.

Sin saber exactamente como reaccionar la abrazó hasta que la muchacha se hubo calmado. Cuando le pareció que ya se había tranquilizado un poco la separó un poco de su cuerpo y le secó una lágrima solitaria que se escapaba por su mejilla.

- ¿De dónde ha salido tanta efusividad? Realmente los Gryffindor no controláis demasiado las emociones...

Hermione enrojeció. Era cierto, aunque ella tuviese ya claros todos sus sentimientos y tuviese a Severus completamente idealizado, más aún después de haber sufrido durante días sin saber si estaba vivo o muerto, él seguía siendo el mismo; frío, impenetrable.

- Yo... lo siento, profesor. Solo es que... estuve preocupada por usted. Lo siento. –murmuró mirando al suelo.

Como sus ojos estaban perdidos en sus pies no pudo ver que los labios de Severus se curvaban en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Le cogió suavemente la barbilla con la mano izquierda y le levantó la cara, obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

- Severus...

- ¿Qué? –murmuró ella, sin saber exactamente a qué venía aquello.

- Severus. Mi nombre es Severus.

Y sonrió; la primera sonrisa verdadera que ella le había visto de adulto. No era una de esas sonrisas sarcásticas que utilizaba para aterrorizar a sus alumnos, sino una sonrisa sincera. Una sonrisa de verdad. Le sonrió de vuelta. Pero luego la sombra de lo ocurrido volvió de repente a la mente de Hermione, que se deshizo del abrazo y se sentó en la cama. Estaba cansada.

- ¿Qué pasó¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver? Estaba preocupada... –le reprendió mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

- ¿Estabas preocupada? –ella asintió. -¿Por mí? –asintió de nuevo.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Cuando llegué a la mansión Riddle casi no quedaban mortífagos allí, tan solo unos pocos rezagados, por lo que no me fue difícil escabullirme sin que nadie me viera. Como la mansión estaba protegida por el fidelio no hacía falta que se quedase nadie vigilando. Cuando presentí que estaba solo salí y me dirigí hacia la sala de Nagini. Conseguí matarla, pero me mordió. Poco a poco el veneno fue haciendo su efecto y acabé cayendo inconsciente allí mismo. Por suerte Draco me encontró antes que nadie más. En realidad no muchos mortífagos volvieron después de la gran batalla y ninguno tenía especial afecto a Nagini como para acercarse a su habitación.

- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?

- Draco me trajo a mi casa y se ocupó de mí hasta que encontró el antídoto al veneno de Nagini.

Un ruido les sacó de su conversación. Hermione suspiró aliviada al ver que era Harry. No quería ni imaginar que habría pasado si hubiese sido cualquier otro de la orden. Con un suave golpe de cabeza le indicó a Harry que podía pasar.

- Creo que alguien tendría que conocer a su hija –susurró entrando con la bebé en brazos.

Severus miró a Hermione interrogativamente, pero ella negó con la cabeza. "Creo que sacó sus propias conclusiones", murmuró mientras cogía a su hija en brazos.

- Os dejaré solos. Intentaré que no entre nadie, pero no sé si podré evitarlo por mucho tiempo.

Hermione le miró agradecida y luego centró su atención en la niña. Sin ningún pudor se sacó el pecho y empezó a amamantarla. Como ya se había recuperado bastante, después de analizar su leche le habían permitido darle el pecho a la bebé. Severus observó la imagen casi con ternura, algo extraño en él, pero no podía evitarlo. La pequeña criatura era su hija, él había participado en su creación. Era... era perfecta. Sin poder evitarlo pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Hermione y la atrajo ligeramente hacia él. Ella levantó la mirada, sorprendida.

- Gracias –le susurró él al oído.

- Creo que ya es hora de hacer público su nombre –dijo ella con una sonrisa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía protegida. Él levantó una ceja. –Me negué a decírselo a nadie. Quería que tú fueses el primero en saberlo. Te presento a Eileen Elizabeth Snape.

Severus se quedó parado por un momento, sin saber qué decir. No estaba acostumbrado a mostrar su agradecimiento hacia nadie. Acercó su cara hacia la de Hermione con suavidad hasta acariciarle los labios con los suyos. Estaban tan absortos en su mundo que no oyeron los golpes en la puerta. Y así los descubrió Harry, que cerró la puerta de golpe antes que nadie más pudiese verlos.

Por un momento se quedó sin habla. Una cosa era saber que Hermione y su antiguo profesor tenían algo (se negaba a llamarlo relación) y la otra era verlo con sus propios ojos. Pero Hermione, pese al sonrojo que se había adueñado de ella en cuanto le vio, parecía feliz.

- No lo entiendo y no creo que llegue a entenderlo nunca, pero le debemos mucho, profesor, y Hermione es mi mejor amiga. Mientras no le haga daño, yo no me opondré a lo que sea que tenéis. Pero ahora tendríais que separaros un poco, porque acaba de llegar la familia Weasley.

Severus se levantó y se quedó delante de la ventana, con la vista aparentemente perdida en ella, aunque en realidad tenía toda la atención a lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. Los Weasley se sorprendieron al verle, pero, seguramente advertidos por Harry, no dijeron nada. Cuando una hora más tarde partieron, el hombre volvió a girarse y se acercó a la pequeña, que Hermione sostenía aún en brazos. Por suerte ya estaba mejor y no hacía falta tenerla tanto rato en observación.

- ¿Quieres cogerla?

Severus se quedó estático. ¿Él¿Coger algo tan bonito y perfecto como Eileen? No estaba seguro. ¿Y si la niña empezaba a llorar¿Y si sentía que él no era digno, que había matado, torturado y tantas otras cosas?

- Vamos, Severus –le animó Hermione. Y al oír su nombre de esos labios no pudo más que coger la pequeña criatura que la joven muchacha le alargaba.

Y, por primera vez, Eileen rió. La primera risa se la había sacado su padre, Severus Snape. Hermione le abrazó por el lado y le besó. Y él correspondió con dulzura, con amor. Porque por fin podía volver a ser Severus, algo que no le había sido permitido desde que arriesgara su vida uniéndose a los mortífagos. Y poco les importó que alguien pudiese entrar, que pudiesen ser descubiertos en aquél momento de intimidad.

Porque, por fin, el amor nacido veinte años atrás había tenido sus frutos, y la muerte de Lord Voldemort les permitiría vivirlo sin problemas. Para siempre.

**FIN**

* * *

¡Hola! Y hasta aquí llega la historia. Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestra opinión. No digo que no pudiese haberla continuado, pero la trama en sí está cerrada y visto que últimamente he recibido menos reviews y la próxima salida del último libro, prefiero dejarlo aquí.

Finalmente, agradecer a todos los que me habéis apoyado y en especial a todos quienes me dejasteis reviews en el capítulo anterior, en especial, mencionar a covi, que me leyó el pensamiento y me dijo el mismo nombre para la niña que yo ya tenía pensado. Muchísimas gracias a todos.

Besos,

**Khye**


End file.
